Nos merecemos algo mejor
by TBylil
Summary: No es fácil, no es fácil dejar todo atrás, no es fácil vivir sin motivos, y sí, lo has intentado muchísimas veces, has buscado en tu interior alguna razón para continuar... y no la encuentras. Lexa tiene una enfermedad crónica y siente que con cada día que transcurre, su final se encuentra más cercano. A veces es necesario llegar al fondo para conseguir el impulso necesario...
1. La puerta principal

**I**

Entras, aún sabiendo que entrar puede significar salir por la puerta de atrás, pero, ¿qué cosas no harías tú por amor? Es eso lo que te mueve, lo que hace que a pesar del pánico que te causa entrar, lo hagas con una sonrisa en tus labios. Volteas antes de terminar de cruzar la puerta, las ves, están nerviosas, bastante nerviosas; lo notas en la forma en la que escudriñan tu cuerpo a distancia, como queriendo grabar en su mente cada detalle de ti. Te arreglas los lentes de sol, y les regalas la sonrisa más grande que puedes lograr, pero al voltear no puedes evitar pensar que quizás esta sea la última vez que las veas.

¿Qué se siente morir? ¿Será igual que quedarse dormido? ¿Dolerá? ¿Recordarás algo cuando sagas de este mundo? Hay cosas que sabes no puedes contestar, pero esas interrogantes no dejan de asediar tu cabeza. Y es en esos momentos es cuando empiezas a pensar, Lexa, en qué hiciste, en qué te llevó al lugar en el que te encuentras justo ahora, luchando una batalla que en el fondo tú consideras perdida; una batalla en cual deseas darte por vencida, levantar tu bandera de paz y dejar que la delicada chica de traje negro y guadaña se proclame vencedora.

Te recuestas en la silla, y te conectan a esa máquina que poco a poco te va chupando la vida, a la que le regalas un pedacito de tu alma por un día más. Porque sí, al purificar tu sangre esa máquina va menguando poco a poco tus fuerzas, hasta las ganas de hablar desaparecen. Ya no puedes cantar, Lexa, ¿recuerdas lo bonito que cantabas? Ya tu cuerpo no puede hacer ni lo que considerabas más sencillo, ¿cuándo se te hubiese ocurrido que cantar iba a resultarte complicado? En este momento, permites que las pocas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, desde el momento en que llegaste a este centro médico, sean libres.

Levantas la vista, luego de unos minutos y notas cómo Leandro voltea rápidamente la cara. Sonríes, internamente… Sonríes intentando animarlo. A diferencia de ti, que tienes una vibrante fístula en tu brazo, él está conectado a su máquina por un catéter cerca del lado izquierdo de su cuello, lo que significa que quizás su tratamiento no sea a largo plazo. Ese pensamiento, desde el momento en el que lo conociste, hace apenas una semana, hace que te relajes en tu silla; sería triste que un pequeño de apenas ocho años también tuviera una falla renal crónica.

—Psss… psss…

Intentas llamar la atención del muchachito con camisa de Spiderman sentado delante de ti. Desde el primer día en que vino lo has pillado viéndote unas cuantas veces. Y siempre hace lo mismo cuando te das cuenta de que te mira: voltea su cabeza como queriendo enterrarla en su hombro. Le hablas:

— ¡Hey, pequeño búho!—. Hace ademán de mirarte, y en el momento en que sus ojos se conectan con los tuyos, le sacas la lengua de forma divertida. Leandro intenta ocultar su cabeza nuevamente, y ahora por más señas que hagas, no consigues que vuelva a mirarte. Lo observas, mientras se acurruca y empieza a quedarse dormido. Tú también empiezas a sentir sueño, y poco a poco dejas que el cansancio te venza. Y mientras empiezas a quedarte dormida, vuelves a la pregunta que te haces a toda hora: ¿será morir como dormir?


	2. ¿Iremos todos?

**II**

 _Llegas tarde. Llegas tarde a todos lados. Por más tiempo que tengas para arreglarte, siempre te ducharás solo treinta minutos antes de tu hora de entrada. No es una sorpresa para quienes te esperan, aunque no dejas de notar la ansiedad de varios representantes mientras abres la puerta de tu salón de clases._

 _Tus niños entran como bólidos al aula, colocando en el área de mochilas sus meriendas y luego van a sus asientos. Pides disculpas a los padres por tu demora, y puedes jurar que la mamá de Rodrigo ha girado sus ojos, lo que hace que te reprendas mentalmente, ¿cómo estas personas te van a mirar como adulto, si no haces más que comportarte como una adolescente llegando tarde y dando excusas?_

 _Al cerrar la puerta, tus pequeños corren hacia donde estás y te abrazan fuerte. Sientes dolor en la parte media de tu espalda; y Lexa, mentalmente asumes que tienes malestar muscular por haber empezado el gimnasio recientemente. Y es así como tu primer síntoma pasa desapercibido._

— _El que se sienta de último pierde—. Y con esas palabras, entre risas, la carrera hacia los asientos comienza._

— _Ahora quiero que todos se coloquen en pie y repitan lo que hago._

 _En ese momento, ellos entienden que las bromas se han acabado, y empiezan a hacer el estiramiento contigo. No puedes evitar enamorarte de tus pequeños en cada clase, la ternura que emanan es algo que te llena. Sonríes cuando ves a Chad realizar el movimiento al revés, aún no domina su motricidad. Luego comienzan los ejercicios de vocalización, ellos imitan de forma hermosa todo lo que cantas y te sientes orgullosa de que tu trabajo esté dando tan buenos frutos._

— _Pueden sentarse, niños—; Dices al culminar, y notas a Jacob sentado nuevamente al lado de Misael, giras tus ojos—con sus cuerdas._

 _El pequeño rubio se da cuenta de que estaba sentado en el lugar equivocado y sonrosado va hacia donde le corresponde._

— _Como bien saben, y repito para los despistados—, sonríes mientras miras a Israel usando el sacapuntas— solo quedan tres meses para el festival de coros infantiles, y tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Precisamos estar muy comprometidos con esto, niños. Hay tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo. Es absolutamente necesario que pongan todo de ustedes._

 _Joseph levanta una de sus manos, pidiendo la palabra, con un asentimiento le das permiso._

— _Profe Woods, ¿todos iremos al festival?—Pregunta, y puedes notar su inseguridad._

— _Claro Jos, somos un coro, y acá todos somos importantes, cada voz es importante—; la mano de Sophia está elevada pidiendo la palabra— por eso les digo, tienen que darlo todo en los ensayos._

— _Profe, profe—, dice ansiosa, y sin dejarte decir nada pregunta: — ¿por qué nos llamamos "coro" si también cantamos las estrofas?_

 _Lo intentaste, pero no pudiste contener la risa. Tu carcajada resonó en el aula y varios niños rieron de forma tímida, contagiados por tu reacción. Respondiste a la niña, sí, con la escasa pedagogía que te caracterizaba y continuaste con tu clase._

— _Ahora, segundas voces al compás 54 del Gloria—. Ves como Joseph le da un codazo a Israel para que se ponga en pie, en la primera posición, y con el piano, empiezas el pasaje. Los niños ya casi dominan esta pieza, y vas notando que es hora de ensamblar. Lo que durante las dos horas restantes de clases te dedicas a hacer._

— _Un momento, niños, debo ir al baño._

— _Ya ha ido como mil veces en esta clase— escuchas a Nelo susurrarle a Victoria. ¿Y sabes, Lexa? Quizás si le hubieses prestado un poquito más de atención a tu cuerpo, no habrías acabado perdiendo dos riñones._

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Este capi va para luy por haber dejado el primer comentario, que por cierto es muy acertado; espero que te guste hacia dónde va la historia.**

 **Y muchísimas gracias, maria25mm, por seguir el fic.**


	3. Malditas desviadas

**Hola, muchísimas gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, en especial a Gab (gracias por tu comentario) y a** **CrisEvansElric95.**

 **A partir de acá, los capítulos van a ser más largos.**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

 **III**

El ruido de tu máquina de diálisis te despierta. Ves cómo las enfermeras se acercan y rápidamente solucionan el problema. A menudo esto sucede, en un principio te alarmabas, pero ahora se te hace normal.

Intentas relajarte nuevamente; enfocas tu vista en Leandro, a quien el ruido no ha despertado. Es realmente un niño hermoso, sus ensortijados rizos casi llegan a tapar sus cerrados párpados. Tiene el cabello bastante oscuro, y esos ojazos color miel que estás segura enamorarán a más de una en cuanto sea un jovencito. Lo que más te gusta de él son sus sonrosadas mejillas; a pesar de la situación en la que está, se ve lleno de vida, y ruegas en silencio por un buen futuro para ese pequeñito.

De tu aspecto no puedes decir nada positivo, los últimos días hasta has dejado de mirarte al espejo al cepillar tu cabello, o al lavar tus dientes. Te recuerdas arrojando con todas tus fuerzas el cepillo, como queriendo terminar de quebrar por completo aquel reflejo, sin aceptar en lo que poco a poco te habías convertido. Porque sí, notaste que tus ojos, ocultos tras esos abultados párpados, no eran los mismos; la carencia de brillo te sorprendió en primera instancia, y luego, al acercarte más, notaste qué era lo que de verdad te aterraba de esa imagen: No era la delgadez que podía percibirse aun al estar presente la hinchazón característica de tu enfermedad, tampoco lo marcado de tu clavícula, ni el casi amarillento color de tu piel; fue lo que había en el fondo de tus pupilas, pudiste observar a la muerte en ellas. La muerte y un poco de verde… casi gris, como aguas turbulentas que en instantes consumen un navíos.

Tantos sueños atrapados en un mundo de imposibles. Y sí, te parece injusto, porque sabes que nada de lo que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida merece esto como castigo. Puedes afirmar que nadie merecería estar sufriendo de la manera en que tú lo haces, es algo que no le desearías ni a tu más acérrimo enemigo.

No es fácil, no es fácil dejar todo atrás, no es fácil vivir sin motivos, y sí, lo has intentado muchísimas veces, has buscado en tu interior alguna razón para continuar… y la única razón que encuentras es ese par que se encuentra afuera, esperando que salgas; pero, ¿no es suficiente ya con tú tener que llevar esa carga? ¿Para qué hacerlas padecer? ¿Por qué no se termina de acabar la vida y ya? Se acostumbrarían a estar sin ti, de eso estás completamente segura, ya han estado sin ti antes… y junto al deseo de que tu máquina empiece a sonar de forma alarmante, junto al deseo de que todo se acabe, regresan las ganas de llorar… pero tus ojos están secos.

La máquina suena, avisando que ya tu tiempo en hemodiálisis termina por el día de hoy; una enfermera se acerca y te desconecta. Te toma un tiempo estabilizarte. A medida que desaparece el mareo, la etérea máscara que has construido vuelve a aparecer en tu cara, porque sí, tienes que volver a salir por la puerta de en frente. Porque sí, has sobrevivido a otra sesión.

Te levantas con algo de dificultad, es normal que con cada sesión tus fuerzas disminuyan. Te subes en la báscula y notas que has vuelto a tu peso seco ideal. Le guiñas un ojo a Leandro, que ha despertado, y te sorprende que en lugar de esconder su rostro te dedique una pequeña sonrisa como despedida. Nunca o habías visto sonreír, notas que se le forman unos hoyuelos preciosos en sus mejillas, y no puedes controlar tu impulso: te acercas al pequeño y acaricias su cabello con tus dedos… no, no lo puedes negar, es algo que te morías por hacer desde la primera vez que lo viste. Es que siempre te han encantado los niños… ¡cómo extrañas a tu bola de escuincles! Es otra de las cosas a las que tuviste que decir adiós; _por ahora_ , diría Raven, pero con cada día que pasa, aceptas más que es un _para siempre_.

Leandro pega la barbilla a su hombro una vez más, y piensas que el mocoso no se ha enterado aún de lo tierno que es.

—Nos vemos el lunes, pequeño búho—. Dices tras colocarte tu anorak azul marino, y ajustar tus lentes de sol.

Agradeces a las enfermeras y te despides.

Sales, aún sintiendo un pequeño mareo, y las ves. Raven está concentrada viendo un programa en la tv de la sala de espera, y Octavia está recostada en su hombro, dormida… ha de estar cansada, su guardia más reciente había terminado una hora antes de tu sesión de hemodiálisis. Te emociona que estén ahí esperándote, nunca te han dejado sola… pero también te sientes culpable, sabes de todo lo que se están perdiendo al estar contigo.

Raven te mira y esboza una enorme sonrisa, puede leerse el alivio en su rostro. Se levanta sin delicadeza, despertando en un instante a una desorientada Octavia que lucha por mantener el equilibrio y no caerse de bruces contra el suelo, pero que al verte termina de espabilarse y también avanza hacia a ti.

—Joder, menos mal que terminaste, estaba acostumbrada a los ronquidos de esta—, la pelinegra giró los ojos medio crispada— pero su aliento mañanero sí que no lo soporto. — Terminó de decir, ganándose un golpe en la nuca.

Octavia, que conoce bien a la castaña, decide ignorar lo que dice, y se acerca más a ti, dándote el abrazo que hasta ese momento no sabías que necesitabas. Raven se les une y las aprieta con bastante fuerza.

—Contrólalo un poco, que nos vas a matar—. Dice Octavia, pero no deshace el abrazo.

—Si no hemos muerto al inhalar tu aroma a rata muerta, nada más puede matarnos—. Responde Raven con sorna, separándose de ustedes.

Ríes, y te sale de forma natural, no has tenido que fingir. Octavia sonríe y acomoda un mechón de tu cabello detrás de tu oreja.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Lex?— pregunta, y en su voz se puede escuchar cierta inquietud.

—Genial, como si me hubiesen sacado y vuelto a meter toda la sangre al cuerpo en solo cuatro horas. — respondes con socarronería dejando entrever el humor que te caracterizaba, y que ahora casi nunca dejas notar.

—Sacar y meter… Sacar y meter—. Escuchas que la castaña empieza a decir — No, Lexa, acabas de matar en una frase los verbos más divertidos de la historia—. Levanta las cejas de forma sugerente.

—Pues… tendré en cuenta lo divertido que es para ti, cuando toque sacar la basura.

Estás acostumbrada a que estas dos se tiren puyas a todas horas, y te relaja estar con ellas, pero no soportas estar más de un minuto del necesario en este lugar, así que riendo internamente dejas escapar la siguiente frase:

—Vámonos, Octavia, que sí… te hace falta un buen baño y seguro tendremos que usar el hidrojet a toda presión para poder reparar lo que sea que haya en tu boca.

La ves abrir la boca sorprendida, y empiezas a caminar mientras escuchas a Raven reír a tu espalda.

—Ni con agua bendita podríamos arreglarlo, Lex. —dice la castaña y también ríes.

Octavia se acerca caminando a tu lado, fingiendo enojo, pero puedes notar la diversión en sus gestos, mientras se relame sus labios… entonces te estampa el beso más mojado del jodido universo en la mejilla.

—¿La quieres más horas de las necesarias pegada a esa máquina, O?—Pregunta riendo Raven— Con la cantidad de toxinas que hay en tu boca, se pasaría el fin de semana entero ahí. — limpia tu cara con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo. Huele el pedazo de tela y lo bota en la papelera de estacionamiento.

—Vamos, no exageren que no es para tanto—, expresa Octavia y exhala con la boca abierta en su mano. Su gesto al hacerlo es más elocuente que las palabras. —Okay, tienen razón, apesto a rata muerta.

—¡Hey, ya!.. — levantas un poco la voz, y las dos se detienen alarmadas. Es algo que odias de la enfermedad que tienes, el trato de tus amigas hacia ti se ha vuelto más delicado, como si pensaran que en cualquier momento pudieras romperte. Sonríes para calmarlas y comentas llena de malicia: —¡Dejen de insultar a las ratas!

La pelinegra intenta desintegrarte con la mirada, y Raven ríe mientras sube al auto.

Ya rumbo a casa, notas por el retrovisor cómo mantienen una conversación en silencio y cuando la castaña le da un codazo nada disimulado a la otra, giras e indicas:

—Díganlo ya, chicas…

—Es que…— empieza Octavia… —¿No crees que ya es hora, Lex?

De verdad, intentaste entender de qué era hora o de qué jodidos hablaba tu amiga, pero no tenías ni idea.

—Por favor, explíquense, que no ando entendiendo nada.

—Pues… O y yo hemos estado hablado, Lex… y bueno, pensamos que ya es hora de que veas a un especialista que de verdad pueda ayudarte a llevar esta enfermedad—. Indicó, mientras entraban en el estacionamiento del edificio en el que vivían.

—Rave… ¿qué piensas que ha estado haciendo el doctor Lincoln durante los dos últimos años? — preguntaste aún más confundida, pues ambas sabían que tu enfermedad no tenía cura, y que la lista de espera para un nuevo riñón era inmensa… además, de que por tu tipo de sangre, Orh-, la probabilidad de encontrar a un donante compatible era menor.

—Eeh… no nos referimos a otro nefrólogo, Lex. — comentó algo nerviosa Octavia, y entendiste de qué hablaban, ya habían comentado una vez que debías ir a terapia psicológica para poder llevar mejor tu enfermedad.

Jamás habías querido ir con un psicólogo, habías podido afrontar todo lo que la vida te mandaba sin necesidad de un especialista, y no lo habías tenido nada sencillo; el abandono de tu madre y la muerte de tu padre cuando recién entrabas en la pubertad no habían sido fáciles, pero pudiste superarlo… con tiempo. No crees que un psicólogo pueda hacer más, pero tampoco quieres dar una negativa directa a tus amigas, pues a leguas se nota que se preocupaban por ti.

—¿De verdad piensan que un psicólogo me va a ayudar con esto? Porque chicas, en serio no creo que nada de lo que haga me ayude a conseguir un nuevo riñón.

Porque aunque tu esperanza de que eso pudiera llegar a suceder era escasa, aún la llama no se terminaba de apagar. Esperanza cabeza dura.

—Por algo la gente gasta su dinero en ellos, ¿no?— comentó Octavia mientras bajaban del auto.

—Lo cierto es, cariño, que nada pierdes con intentarlo—, agregó tu otra amiga —bueno, quizás sí algo de dinero, pero ya hay que hacer algo con el que te has ahorrado todos estos años de sequía.

Frunces el ceño y le das un codazo.

—Nena, me refiero al licor, sé que no necesitas pagar para mover la pelvis—. Dice, pegándose a tu espalda y agarrando tus caderas de forma sugerente. Le das un manotazo y su risa se hace fuerte mientras te suelta.

— _Malditas desviadas—,_ escuchan que dice la señora Phoebe al final del pasillo —terminarán pudriéndose en el infierno.

Ríen mientras entran a su piso, están acostumbradas a los desplantes de su vecina.

—¿No se supone que el infierno está lleno de fuego?— Pregunta Octavia, mientras cuega su abrigo— sería más lógico algo así: "arderán eternamente en las pailas del infierno", ¿no?

— Sí, tiene más lógica eso— acepta Raven— porque resulta imposible que puedas apestar peor que ahora y aún no estamos en el infierno.

Ríes junto a Raven, y sí, te reafirmas que tienes algo por lo que luchar. Irás con el jodido psicólogo y solo porque ellas lo quieren, ¿qué cosas no harías tú por amor?

— _Perras malditas_ — dice a la morena rumbo al baño, y estás segura de que las carcajadas de Rave se escuchan en todo el edificio.


	4. Zapatos sucios

IV

Tu vocación estuvo definida desde que eras niña. Tu padre era pianista, y se empeñó en que aprendieras a tocar desde muy pequeña. Al principio se te hacía pesado, tú querías jugar… divertirte y él prácticamente te obligaba a dar lecciones de solfeo y aprender toda la teoría musical, usando un método que hoy en día se te hace bastante arcaico, pero que en aquel entonces era el predilecto; dejaste de pensar que era aburrido estudiar música cuando tu papá consideró que ya estabas preparada para empezar con el piano.

Darte cuenta de que el solfeo servía para algo fue toda una revelación. Recuerdas el momento en que tu padre colocó tu primer método Czerny encima del gran instrumento. Te había enseñado a diferenciar las teclas y el número de cada dedo, y entonces te dijo _:_ _«La clave de sol la tocas con la mano derecha y la de fa con la izquierda»_ y al seguir su indicación, aceptaste que todas las horas aburridas de solfeo habían valido la pena. Tocar el piano era asombroso... crear melodías con tus manos se había vuelto toda una pasión.

Al piano le siguieron otros instrumentos, pero esos no los estudiaste a profundidad; pasabas horas y horas en el piano, y a veces, en tus momentos de descanso practicabas con el clarinete, o componías con la guitarra descubriendo acordes por tu cuenta… y cuando no estabas tocando ningún instrumento practicabas la percusión corporal. La música se volvió tu vida.

La música que te regaló tu padre.

Cuando él murió, te refugiaste en ella. Si en un principio parecías obcecada, luego de su deceso todo incrementó; si no estabas en el instituto, seguro te encontraban en algún cubículo del conservatorio tocando horas y horas. Fue ahí, en uno de esos salones que descubriste lo que más amabas del arte de la hija de Mnemósine y Zeus. Necesitaban un pianista de ensayo para los solistas de _La Traviata_ y hundirte de lleno en el mundo de la ópera te hizo apreciar la voz humana como instrumento musical. Y de la noche a la mañana, te convertiste en la pianista de ensayo del coro sinfónico del conservatorio.

A Octavia la conocías desde el instituto, fue la única que se acercó a ti, a pesar de que tenías fama de _«misántropa melómana»_ y corrían los rumores de que te lo montabas con el oboe _._ Pero Rave compartía contigo la música: ella formaba parte de ese coro. Los mejores años de tu adolescencia los pasaste tocando el piano para ellos, y a la hora de elegir profesión te decantaste por el Canto Lírico y la Dirección Coral.

Y cuando descubriste tu voz, te sentiste completa. Toda la música que guardabas en ti y ni siquiera lo sabías, ¡tantas personas en el mundo sin saber que lo que tenían por dentro era más valioso que el oro!

Lo perdiste, con tu enfermedad, con las diálisis... La máquina que filtraba la sangre dejando a un lado las toxinas, también se fue chupando poco a poco tu voz. Era el pago por más tiempo. Era el pago por continuar viviendo esta vida que consideras mediocre. Al no poder más, tuviste que dejar tu trabajo, dejaste atrás la música…

Cuando murió tu padre, la música fue tu terapia. Pero ahora, que tu pronta muerte es inminente, esa dama que _trastoca la razón y te hacía perder la noción_ de todo te ha abandonado.

Y aquí estás, en un lugar donde te juraste nunca ibas a entrar, con muchas ganas de regresarte, y lo intentas, pero al mirar hacia atrás, ves a Octavia mirándote fijamente desde el auto. Sabes que tienes que hacerlo _. Vamos, Lexa, solo debes empujar la puerta giratoria y ya estarás dentro_ ; nunca te ha gustado ventilar tu vida con terceros y esas dos bien que lo saben, y aun así consideraron que debías venir. Ese último pensamiento te hace darte cuenta de que si insistieron tanto es porque de verdad lo necesitas.

Empujas la puerta, y adrede das toda la vuelta para salir sonriéndole a la morena, y aunque no lo ves estás segura de que la muy condenada puso los ojos en blanco, lo que sí pudiste observar fue que apoyó la frente en el volante en forma dramática. Sonríes buscando animarla y ahora sí, decides entrar y dejar a tu amiga ir de una vez a su trabajo.

Octavia y tú tienen en común la empatía por los niños y habían decidido dedicar su vida laboral a ellos, pero en ramas diferentes; ella había optado por el área de la salud, específicamente neonatología, y tú por lo que más te gustaba: la música.

El edificio en el que te encuentras tiene paredes altas en un blanco impoluto y estás cansada de los lugares así, ya lo antiséptico a extremos te da grima; no soportas el olor fuerte a detergente y las salas de espera se te hacen tan catastróficas como un escenario de Alighieri. Caminas arrastrando los pies, como cuando eras pequeña y no querías ir a la escuela; ves la hora en tu celular y te das cuenta de que llegas antes, ¿cuándo jodidos habías llegado a tiempo antes de enfermarte?

Das tu nombre en la taquilla de información, y te dicen exactamente cuál es el lugar en el que debes esperar. Esperar, esperar, esperar…. Ese verbo se está ganando el premio al más malquisto de todos los tiempos.

Caminas rumbo a la zona en la que debes _cagarte en la puta_ , o como algunas recientes traducciones dilucidan: esperar, y ves la imagen más tierna de todo el día; sentado en la sala de pinche-espera está el niñito más precioso que has visto en toda tu vida. Aguanta una florecita amarilla en sus manos y balancea los piecitos en el aire, pues no alcanza a tocar el suelo. Está solo, y a pesar de que hay un montón de sillas vacías en el área te mueves a la que está justo en su lado, así te tilden de acosadora infantil.

Trae puesta una camisa azul rey con el logotipo de alguna escuela que desconoces, jeans y zapatos _Converse_ que seguro fueron rojos alguna vez, pero que ahora están completamente cubiertos de lodo seco. En el bolsillo de la camisa puedes leer grabado el nombre Aden Griffin, y sí, fijándote en todo eso para cualquiera quedaría claro que eres bien acosadora, pero quién no se fijaría en un pequeño tan tierno. Colocas tu chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y te sientas.

Aden deja de mover las piernas en clara señal de incomodidad y tú empiezas a balancear las tuyas sin importar si pareces retrasada o el hecho de que tus pies sí que pegan del suelo. El pequeño que no aparenta tener más de cuatro años te mira, y esos ojitos verdes sonríen junto a sus labios mientras vuelve a balancear los pies.

Listo, hielo roto.

—Lindos zapatos— comentas, buscando sacar tema de conversación y matar el tiempo de espera. Levantas la mirada, y algunas personas te miran con cara curiosa, y si pudieras apostar darías por hecho que intentan descubrir qué tipo de enfermedad mental padeces. Aden gira a florecita en sus manos sin decir nada. —¿Y para quién es la flor?— Preguntas mostrándote interesada en el objeto de su atención. El niño te ignora olímpicamente y sigue en lo suyo.

Hielo roto. Una oda a tu ingenuidad.

Primero Leandro y ahora Aden, es obvio que en los últimos años el manual para interactuar con niños cambió, o de plano has perdido la chispa. O quizás, y esta opción la tomas como más probable, tu aspecto da tanta grima que ya ni los niños se te quieren acercar. Y no los culpas.

La posición de tu cuerpo cambia en un instante de interesada a derrotada. Dejas descansar tu cuerpo en la silla y sacas tu celular. Ves la hora, y joder, no llevas ni cinco minutos ahí. Abres las notificaciones y notas que tienes un mensaje de Raven, lo abres y en seguida sonríes; es un gif de una de las escenas que habían visto juntas en su adolescencia, en él se ve la imagen de una Jamie Lee Curtis con pose bastante desgarbada, y parpadeando se puede leer la frase _«And how do you feel about that?»_ que tan popular se hizo tras la película. Envías el emoji que llora de la risa y cierras la conversación.

Vuelves a fijarte en el rubio a tu lado y lo pillas mirándote y pendiente de tu celular. A los niños los vuelve locos todo lo tecnológico, es un hecho; colocas el cel a la altura de tus piernas, abres el _Angry Birds Go_ y empiezas a jugar. Aden se acerca más a ti y sonríes complacida.

Estás a nada de ganar la carrera y ofrecerle tu teléfono a Aden para que también juegue, cuando el pequeño, casi encima de ti, pierde el equilibrio y se apoya en tu cuerpo, apartando la mano en un instante al sentir cómo vibra la fístula en tu brazo. Ves en sus ojitos algo de extrañeza y decides que nada pierdes con explicarle lo que es, pero, ¿cómo le dices a un niño de tres o cuatro años que si no tuvieras eso en el brazo con toda seguridad estarías muerta? Lo intentas:

—A ver, jirafita—, empiezas a decir y notas en su carita algo de confusión por el mote tan raro que le has dado y entiendes que no capta esa referencia, igual, continúas con tu explicación— colocaron esto bajo mi piel porque no ando muy sana. Es para conectarme a una máquina que me cura—. Y aún sabiendo que es una mentira camuflada, intentas creer que esa es la realidad. —¿Lo quieres tocar?

Charles Chaplin encarnado, lleva su manito a tu fístula y al sentir cómo se mueve sonríe emocionado mostrando una hilera de hermosos dientitos. En ese momento, te dan ganas de hacer pis, y es algo que no puedes dejar para después, ya no. Te disculpas con el pequeño y preguntas dónde queda el baño.

Ya estando ahí, te sientas en el váter y sí que lo intentas. Por un momento imaginas que todo es como antes, vas al baño, vacías tu vejiga y como si nada; cotidiano, algo a lo que no se le presta más atención de la debida, lo más común del universo entero. Pero para ti ya no es así y darías todo para que sí lo fuera. La micción se te dificulta, y solo salen pequeñas gotas. Te limpias, colocas bien tus jeans y sales del cubículo viendo directamente hacia tus pies, en una actitud bastante infantil, e intentas lavar tus manos sin mirar tu reflejo en el espejo.

Apoyas la frente en la puerta del baño e intentas calmar ese frío en tu interior que tanto te agobia. Ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar, ganas de morir… y ganas de vivir. Lo peor es que las tres primeras se te hacen relativamente fáciles, pero vivir… vivir es imposible. No lloras, porque es algo que siempre reservas para tus diálogos con la máquina; ¿para qué gritar si no es tu voz la que se va a escuchar?; aprietas tus ojos, y le pides a tu cuerpo con todas tus fuerzas que de una vez por todas acabe por fenecer… pero no mueres. Y en lugar de vivir… sobrevives.

Sales del baño intentando equilibrar tu interior, inhalas lentamente obviando el molesto mareo que empieza a aparecer y regresas a la sala de espera, teniendo en mente jugar un poco más con Aden mientras llega tu turno. Pero sentada donde estaba el pequeño hay otra persona. Detienes tu paso sin saber qué hacer, de no haber estado el rubito sentado ahí te habrías sentado en la silla más alejada del resto de las personas, pero tu chaqueta se encuentra justo en la que está al lado de la que ocupa esa joven.

Ella también es rubia, aunque en su cabello crees poder divisar algunos mechones rosados. Viste de forma bastante casual; tiene una camiseta color azul marino con algo escrito en rojo que no alcanzas a leer, _blue jeans_ rotos y botines negros. Te acercas con paso dubitativo, te sientas en el lugar en el que está tu chaqueta y miras hacia el suelo.

Después de algunos minutos, cuando te das cuenta de que toda la situación es bastante ridícula, sacas tu teléfono y te dispones a continuar leyendo el libro de turno; entonces empiezas a pensar en todos los libros que jamás acabarás de leer y en todas las series que no terminarás de ver y poco a poco empiezas a desesperarte, porque la vida se te está acabando. Porque cada segundo que pasa te acerca más al inminente final. Y tu mente en estos instantes es una contrariedad, esperas que acabe todo, sí… pero también deseas que todo se arregle, poder vivir como antes.

Acaricias la fístula en tu antebrazo, aguantas tus manos encima de tu regazo y luego las llevas a tu frente, presionándola con fuerza; por lo brusco del movimiento, tu celular cae al suelo. Antes de poder recogerlo, la joven sentada a tu lado se inclina, lo toma y te lo ofrece.

—Gracias—. Dices mientras lo tomas en tus manos, no habías notado que la chica traía audífonos blancos hasta que empieza a bajarlos dejándolos encima de sus hombros. Te sonríe, mas en lugar de responder _«no es nada», «no se preocupe»_ o _«tenga más cuidado»_ dice unas palabras que te sacan de onda:

—¿Primer vuelo?— y la observas sin entender muy bien. Notas que su camisa está manchada de lodo y tu mente te dice: _«¡Genial, Lexa, ahora pasarás el resto del rato respondiendo las preguntas sin sentido de una loca»._ Ella parece dilucidar la línea de tus pensamientos, y su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

—Quiero decir—, se corrige— ¿es la primera vez que vienes acá? Te noto nerviosa—. Te apena haber pensado que estaba tostada, y estás segura de que la vergüenza se te nota en las mejillas.

—Oh… sí— respondes, pero no aclaras si te refieres a su pregunta o a la afirmación que hizo luego de esta. Volteas al frente, como queriendo dar la pequeña charla por zanjada. Pero al sentir la insistente mirada de la chica, agregas: — sí, es mi primera vez, supongo que sí estoy algo nerviosa.

El brillo en su mirada te hace notar el doble sentido que ocultan tus recientes palabras, y sientes arder tus mejillas nuevamente. Te cuesta un poco romper el hielo con los adultos de tu especie, y mucho más cuando son tan bonitos como la joven que tienes al lado. En su jovial rostro la sonrisa se hace más amplia, haciendo que sus ojos azules se vean más bonitos.

—Tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo… entras y hablas. Fin del entrenamiento—. Y ella hace parecer realmente fácil el hecho de compartir tus experiencias con un completo desconocido.

—Asumo entonces que no es tu primera vez— dices, siguiendo con el juego de palabras en tono jocoso. Porque a veces eres bien valiente, claro que sí.

—Asumes bien, soy azafata en este avión—. Sigue con sus metáforas de vuelos. Y te deja pensando en qué tipo de problema tendrá esa chica a la que la felicidad se le nota a leguas. La mirada pícara que coloca, te hace darte cuenta de que continúa con el jueguito y giras los ojos, medio exasperada, medio divertida.

—Ya, ya, ya—, dice mientras levanta las manos ofreciendo la paz— ¿Y qué leías?— inquiere curiosa y levantas una ceja que sugerentemente grita: _«¡No es tu problema!»_ vamos, que ya pillas el porqué de que la tipa esté aquí, seguro es cotilla a niveles patológicos.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación, verdad?— su cara de no enterarse de nada te obliga a continuar— eso, de espiar lo que hacen los de…

—Hey… detén el tren— _¿en serio no puede usar expresiones que no tengan que ver con algún tipo de transporte?_ — no estaba espiándote—, dice en tono divertido— noté que leías cuando recogí tu aparato del suelo. — _¿Acaso pueden arder más tus mejillas_? —además, pregunto porque pareces de esas mujeres que leen cosas interesantes.

Y al parecer, no le afectó en lo más mínimo el hecho de que hace escasos segundos casi utilizaras un tono grosero con ella. Por eso tú también pasas por alto lo anterior y le respondes:

—A veces las impresiones no son acertadas— miras tus manos mientras hablas— quizás estaba leyendo un aburrido artículo de mantenimiento de metales, o alguna reseña gastronómica—. La cara que le queda luego de tu último comentario es bastante sugestiva. Niega mientras sonríe y mira hacia arriba como preguntando: _«¿Es en serio, omnipotente?»._ —supongo que ahora vas a decir algo que me avergonzará un poco más— agregas.

—Bueno, no sé qué tanto te abochorne que diga que soy sous-chef y que nos desvivimos para que esas reseñas que tan buena impresión te causan sean buenas. —comenta a la ligera, y no sabes qué tan cierto es lo que dice, no le ves pinta de chef.

—No me aburre comer— y la verdad, es que con tantas limitaciones por tu estado de salud, sí que te aburre comer.

Ella vuelve a sonreír, y está por responder cuando tu teléfono empieza a sonar. Es la alarma para tus pastillas; te disculpas mientras revisas en tu cartera buscándolas. Ella te observa curiosa, y cuando nota que estás por tomar tu medicamento abre su bolso sacando de ahí una botella de agua sellada.

—Ten—. Ofrece. Y no quieres ser descortés, pero debes negarte. Tu consumo de agua está limitado a 500 ml diarios y para controlar bien la ingesta de líquidos tienes que tomar estrictamente de tu botella.

—Gracias, pero prefiero tomarlas sin agua— dices rechazando su ofrecimiento, a lo que ella se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia.

—¿Y dedicas tu tiempo a algo además de sonrojarte cada tres minutos?— Y la verdad, a esa pregunta le tienes aversión. Dedicas tu jodido tiempo a sobrevivir, solo eso. Y no es algo que no estás dispuesta a decirle a una desconocida.

—Tempus fugit— susurras… más para ti que para ella. Y notas cómo su cara adopta una expresión que no tiene nada que ver con lo risueña que había sido hasta ahora. Y ese gesto en su rostro no te gusta nada; entonces, sonríes restándole importancia a lo dicho. Y la grave voz del asistente interrumpe su pequeña charla.

—Clarke Griffin— dice, y la ves ponerse en pie rápidamente, dejándote sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Lo intentas, claro que lo intentas, pero no puedes evitar poner la vista en sus bien formados glúteos cuando camina hacia el consultorio.

Revisas la hora en tu teléfono y te das cuenta de lo aburrida que es la sala de espera sin ella, pero no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando ves abrirse la puerta de nuevo. Y la ves salir, pero algo en la imagen te sorprende: carga a Aden abrazándolo a su cuerpo, y entiendes por qué tenía la camisa tan sucia. A ella no parece importarle el estado de los zapatos del niño.

Aden voltea, te mira fijamente y luego acerca su carita al oído de la rubia, que sonríe ampliamente a lo que sea que haya dicho el pequeño. Entonces se acercan a ti, y Aden te ofrece la maltrecha florecita amarilla. La recibes con una sonrisa, que esta vez sí sale de forma natural.

—Dice que eres la chica más guapa que ha visto en su vida—, comenta la rubia, y sí, es lo que piensa el niño, pero aun así sientes tus mejillas arder —y creo que estoy de acuerdo.

—Lexa Woods— llama el asistente de tu psicólogo, mientras intentas controlar tu interior. No te sientes guapa, para nada. Pero el hecho de que los Griffin lo digan te emociona de forma extraña.

—Esa soy yo— te paras de la silla, recoges tu chaqueta y te colocas la cartera de forma nerviosa. —Hasta luego, Clarke… hasta luego, jirafita—. Dices tocando la naricita de niño y caminas hacia el consultorio.

—Colócate bien el cinturón— comenta la rubia a tu espalda, y esa frase te hace sonreír ampliamente, mas no volteas.

—Sí que es rara, ma…— escuchas que dice Aden antes de cerrar la puerta y levantar la vista para conocer a tu psicólogo.

 **Holaaaaa… aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Espero que lo estén disfrutando, a mí me está encantado escribirlo, es mi forma de superar el duelo por la muerte de Lexa (todavía lo recuerdo y se me hacen agua los ojos).**

 **Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y comentar Tsune-sama (aquí ya tienes otro capi** **)**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, Luy, y gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Y un millón de gracias a todos los que están dándole una oportunidad a mi fic.**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando de las fiestas.**

 **Mil besos.**


	5. Combustión

Vuelvo a subir el capi, porque no se percibía la división entre partes.

Feliz 2018

Disfruta la lectura.

 **V**

—Joder, no creo que esto sea así—frunces el ceño mientras intentas escribir la lista que sugirió el psicólogo, o algo así… porque puedes afirmar que gran parte de la entrevista la pasaste viendo el moco que tenía el hombre en el bigote. Y es que creas la imagen por completo en tu cabeza: mientras los rubios salen del consultorio, algo muy turbio sucede detrás de la puerta, el hombre con nudo de corbata perfecto, cabello bien peinado y ropa planchada con esmero, mete su dedo en la cavidad nasal, y extrae de ella eso que no alcanzó a limpiarse antes de que entraras. Joder, quizás hasta te saludó con la mano que había estado en su nariz… ¿deberías colocar también eso en la lista?

—Tú tranquila, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser?— dice tu amiga armando no sabes qué cosa, con dos latas cortadas y un martillo encima de su mesita de sala, mientras observa un vídeo tutorial en _Youtube_ con el volumen bastante bajo.

Empieza a pegarle martillazos a lo que ahora parece ser una sola lata, y decides ignorarla mientras sigues buscando en tu mente qué escribir. Observas con detenimiento el papel y el lápiz en tu mano, y no, es absurdo, eso no puede ser lo que quiere el especialista.

—Qué va, Rave, no creo que esta tontería ayude en algo… no puede ser así. —Se acerca a la mesa en la que estás y ve por encima de tu hombro.

No entiendes el hecho de que pueda andar con tan poca ropa cuando tú estás muriendo del frío; supones que es la debilidad por tu enfermedad la que te hace más vulnerable a los cambios de temperatura. Lo ilógico de todo, es que sientes que todo el frío viene desde tu interior.

—Pero criatura, si no has escrito nada—, te abraza de los hombros; y es que no has escrito nada porque te parece disparatado. —deja que te eche una mano.

Y sin siquiera esperar tu respuesta, toma la hoja y se sienta a tu lado en la mesa. La ves morder la goma del lápiz mientras parece meditar.

— ¿Quién más que yo, que me calo tu presencia todos los días para saber qué cosas te enojan?— y empieza a escribir debajo de la frase « _Cosas que me enojan_ », con una facilidad pasmosa mientras la observas incrédula. Lo único que le faltaba era también hacerte las tareas.

—Supongo que el hecho de que yo me haya calado este cuerpo desde que nací no vale— respondes irónica, mientras una idea llega a tu cabeza. Una de las cosas que debería estar en esa lista es lo que está sucediendo justo ahora y ha sucedido desde tu diagnóstico. No es molestia como tal, pero sí ha llegado a incomodarte el hecho de que Raven y Octavia te traten como si no pudieras hacer nada por tu cuenta. Igual, dejas que la otra castaña en la sala vuelque en el papel lo que supone que te enoja.

—Supones bien, ¿ves? Nos estamos entendiendo—. El dolor que sientes en la parte baja de tus pulmones al respirar te hace ignorar lo que dice. Te enderezas en la silla e intentas inhalar y exhalar de forma relajada. Las noches antes de las diálisis suelen ser así; tu cuerpo retiene gran cantidad de líquido en tus pulmones, lo que hace que sientas el malestar que te invade en estos momentos.

Vuelves a moverte, buscando la posición en la que la incomodidad sea menor, porque tus piernas y brazos también sufren la molestia de la retención de líquidos; esperas pacientemente a que Raven termine de escribir, teniendo en mente que tendrás que elaborar la lista nuevamente en la privacidad de tu habitación.

Y es que, ajá… tienes que admitirlo, hay muchas cosas que te enojan. Te enoja el hecho de que la vida se te esté acabando y no puedas hacer nada para remediarlo; te enoja no tener el control de lo que te sucede.

 _Combustible._

Te enojan las malditas agujas, siempre les habías tenido pavor y ahora tienes que enfrentarte a ellas cada dos días; te enoja no tener el control de nada; te enoja el hecho de que no seas capaz de desaparecer mediante combustión espontánea cada vez que lo deseas; te enoja no poder controlar lo que te sucede.

 _Oxígeno._

Te enoja no poder decidir de la noche a la mañana que quieres acampar, o viajar… o lo que sea, porque tu cuerpo depende de la mil veces jodida máquina de diálisis; te enoja no poder saciar tu sed y no poder decidir qué jodidos quieres comer; te enoja no poder vivir la vida que elegiste para ti; te enoja no poseer ni una pizca de puto control.

 _Chispa._

Te enoja que sean tus malditos pulmones y no tu vejiga los que se llenen de líquido; te enoja el puto hecho de que la puta diálisis se haya llevado tu fuerza, te haya robado la voz; ¡te enoja haber perdido el control por completo, maldita sea!

 _Incendio._

—Déjalo así, Rave—el nudo en tu garganta se vuelve más denso a cada segundo, e intentas controlar la sensación de llanto porque no te gusta llorar delante de ella, no quieres dañarla más. Te levantas con la intención de escapar a tu habitación con urgencia, porque sientes que ya no aguantas más. Te has impuesto la norma de no llorar en casa, pero la situación se hace más grande que tú. Y por más que intentas ocultarlo, por más que intentas que tus ojos no demuestren todo lo que estás sintiendo, ella lo nota; ves su expresión cambiar de divertida a preocupada en segundos y mirarla así, mirar que la felicidad de Raven se acaba por tu culpa, hace que termines de quebrarte.

Los espasmos involuntarios de tus hombros hacen que su cara se convierta en una de angustia absoluta, y eso te hace sentir peor, sientes que con tu situación también las estás afectando a ellas. Y no quieres ser culpable de fragmentar el espíritu alegre de Raven, ni agrietar la fortaleza de Octavia. Se coloca en pie y notas el titubeo en sus facciones, no sabe qué hacer. Tú tampoco sabes, solo quieres gritar, pero no puedes, el malestar de llanto hace que el dolor en tus pulmones aumente y te cueste respirar.

A los dolorosos espasmos de tu pecho se le suman el temblor de tus manos y la contracción de tu rostro. En este punto, los ojos de tu amiga se vuelven líquido.

—Ya…ya no…

—Shhhh… lo sé, cielo, lo sé…— ves en sus ojos cristalinos que de verdad entiende lo que has querido decir—, pero no estás sola. No deberías intentar cargar con todo tú sola.

Enlaza sus dedos a los tuyos, y lleva tu mano a su rostro, depositando en ella un beso fuerte y lleno de sentimientos. Y sí, no puedes más; y sí, quieres que todo se acabe, pero esto… donde sea que estés luego, si es que hay algo más, esto sí que lo extrañarías; porque lo que ves en los ojos de Raven justo ahora, o lo que ves todos los días en las acciones de Octavia es lo más sincero que te ha regalado la vida. Y no podrías vivir sin ellas, mas esperas que ellas sí puedan vivir con tu ausencia.

Cuando entraste en la lista para trasplante de riñón, las dos demostraron con creces lo importante que eras en sus vidas. Enterarte de que se hacían la prueba de compatibilidad fue toda una revolución de emociones, jamás lo pediste, todo fue _ad libitum_ ; les nació darte vida, les nació regalarte una oportunidad sin esperar nada a cambio. Te opusiste con pertinacia, les dijiste mil veces que no lo aceptarías, porque el hecho de que una de ellas entrara a la mesa de operaciones te resultaba aterrador, pero a la vez te pareció el acto más desinteresado de mundo, y estás segura de que si todo fuera al revés, si alguna de ellas estuviera en esta situación, tú también harías lo mismo; claro, con mucha más probabilidad de que funcione porque tu puto organismo puede donar a todos, pero presenta anticuerpos para los demás grupos. Raven y Octavia no podían donarte, y pese a que te opondrías, te resultó desesperanzador el hecho de que las personas con las que más tenías compatibilidad en el jodido multiverso no pudieran siquiera donarte sangre si la necesitabas. ¿Qué podrías esperar del resto?

Y no… no querías perderlas.

—Es injusto— y sí, es jodidamente injusto. Porque has perdido mucho y ya no quieres perder más.

Raven se da cuenta de que te está costando bastante respirar, y te dirige al sofá.

—No dejo de pensar cada día en lo mierda de injusto que es, Lex—se sienta a tu lado, colocando sus pies al lado de la lata llena de huecos que está en la mesita de sala— pero, ¿sabes? Yo tengo fe en que podremos con esto.

Recuestas tu cabeza en su hombro, aunque así la respiración se te haga más dificultosa, necesitas sentirla cerca de ti, necesitas que ese « _no estás sola_ » sea palpable. Porque aunque ellas nunca te han permitido que llegaras a pensar que estabas sola, tú habías mantenido la puerta de tus emociones cerrada; y ahí, en el mundo en el que poco a poco te estabas hundiendo sí que estabas sola.

Volteas tu cuerpo un poco más y te abrazas a su cuello, ella baja las piernas de la mesa, lleva una mano a tu cabello y empieza a peinarlo con sus dedos, mientras que su otra mano acaricia tu espalda de forma tan delicada que te llena de ternura. Y le abres la puerta, Lexa; ahí, en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, empiezas a hablar. Sus caricias no cesan, se incrementan, se vuelven nerviosas, y cuando le dices que tienes ganas de que todo se acabe, el temblor en sus manos se hace más evidente y sus sollozos se unen a los tuyos. Te aprieta a su cuerpo de forma fuerte, como preguntándole a la vida _«¿por qué le has hecho esto?»_ y como gritándole a la muerte _«ella no te pertenece»._

Y no sabes cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, y ajá, el cuerpo te duele, y sí, aún te cuesta respirar con normalidad, pero te sientes mejor.

—No me dejes fuera, Lex—, besa tu cabeza— no nos dejes fuera, por favor—. Y empieza a dejar muchos besos en tu frente, y luego deja un montón de besos más en tus mejillas. Mira tus ojos, vuelve a besar tu frente y, de forma graciosa, cubre sus dientes con sus labios y empieza a «morder» tu cara; tú ríes y de la nada, como si la muy imbécil tuviera todo ensayado, suelta el gemido más porno que has escuchado en toda tu vida, y no puedes hacer otra cosa más que reír; ella ríe contigo, mas luego te mira a los ojos y vuelve a abrazarte a su cuerpo.

—No seas pegajosa, Rae—, bromeas e intentas alejarte. Ella te aprieta impidiendo la huída mientras deja más besos en tu cabeza— le contaré a Octavia de esto—. La chica se detiene y abre los ojos de forma exagerada.

—No te atreverías—. Es una experta fingiendo nervios, pero puedes ver la chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Adoras esa chispa de diversión.

—Pruébame y verás—. Sonríes malévola. Y notas que la tensión acumulada se ha ido por completo, ya no está en esa habitación.

—Tengo una reputación que mantener—. Se coloca en pie de forma dramática y se sienta en el sillón del frente.

Justo en ese momento, escuchan la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y ven a Octavia llegar con unas bolsas en las manos. Raven sobreactúa secándose el sudor imaginario de su frente y ríes por el gesto.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?— preguntas mientras la morena coloca las bolsas en la mesa. Se saca la chaqueta antes de responder.

—Bastante agotador… pero gratificante. El bebé de los Austin fue dado de alta hoy, y eso nos tiene felices a todos—pero esa felicidad de la que habla no se le nota, expresa infinita nostalgia y Raven se da cuenta de ello.

—Deja de encariñarte con mocosos que no son tuyos—, dice— entre ustedes dos, no sé cuál me cae peor. Una se enamora de cada recién nacido que pasa por su unidad y la otra acosa a todo mocoso a cien metros a la redonda.

— ¡Qué genial! Ya era hora de que ese pequeñito conociera su hogar—. Ignoras olímpicamente a Raven y sus expresiones nada ortodoxas con respecto a la distancia.

Ves que Octavia se ha quedado fijamente viendo algo en la mesa, coloca cara de incredulidad y levanta una ceja, mientras toma el papel en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es esto?— inquiere pasando la vista de una a la otra.

—Oh—, contesta Raven levantándose súbitamente— lo del ejercicio que le mandó el psicólogo a Lex—. Asume que por gracia divina Octavia ya sabe de la jodida lista.

— ¿En serio?— y la incredulidad en la cara de Octavia no es normal.

—A que me quedó de puta madre— y se va sin dar chance a nadie de responder, como si tuviera algo muy importante que hacer.

Ves a Octavia y le preguntas qué sucede con la mirada.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Raven!— grita y ves a la castaña regresar con las manos arriba. En la derecha lleva una botellita de alcohol. — ¿por qué carajos no dejaste a Lexa hacer su ejercicio?

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella no me ayudó?—indaga Raven, y la morena sin necesidad de palabras expresa que es obvio. No aguantas la curiosidad, te paras y le quitas el papel a Octavia de las manos. Empieza a leer y no ves nada fuera de lo normal hasta que _« ¿pero qué jodidos es esto?»_

— ¿Pero qué jodidos es esto?

— ¿Me he equivocado en algo?— pregunta Raven con diversión. Octavia vuelve a tomar la lista en sus manos y empieza a leer en voz alta.

— _«El maltrato animal. Los crímenes de odio.»_ — ajá, hasta ahí todo bien, son cosas que realmente detestas—, _«El libro Moby-Dick»_ — una completa pérdida de tiempo— _«El reggaetón. Las cadenas de Whastsapp»_ — ¿quién en su sano juicio apreciaría esas cosas?— _«Que todos odien que Cersei esté en el Trono de Hierro cuando la muy maldita se lo merece más que nadie»_ — y ves a Raven intentando disimular la sonrisa.

—Vamos, Lexa, que tú también quieres que esa perra termine sentada en el trono, a que sí.

— _«Que Raven sea mejor que yo en todo»_ — continúa Octavia levantando una ceja— No sé cómo puedes pensar eso— comenta.

—Sí, Lexa, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?—Raven te mira con gesto inocente, mientras termina de llenar la lata que está en la mesa con el alcohol que tiene en las manos.

—Esto es realmente enfermo, loca— dice la morena y continúa leyendo— _«_ _El pene de Jamie Lannister dentro de Cersei_ _»_ —Bueno, te confiesas que eso sí que te enoja— _«_ _Los penes circuncidados. Los penes no circuncidados. Los penes grandes. Los penes con ligera curvatura a la derecha. Los micropenes. Los penes con ligera curvatura a la izquierda._ _»_ —Octavia voltea la hoja— _«Penes. Penes. Penes. Penes…»_

Y Raven se desternilla de la risa y no puedes hacer más que contagiarte y sonreír ante sus ocurrencias.

—De verdad que estás enferma—. Le das la razón a Octavia.

— ¡Ay, vamos!—exclama— ¿me vas a decir que ahora sí te gustan? Si te quejaste un montón de veces de que en la última temporada de Orange is the new black mostraran el pene de Caputo—. Y de verdad, qué asco. — ¡Hey, tenemos que agregar el pene de Caputo a la lista!

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo conoces tantos tipos de penes—, dice Octavia, mientras deja la lista a un lado— la próxima vez deja que haga sus ejercicios sola. —agrega señalándote con el pulgar.

— ¡Pero si ella me dijo que no podía!— y, bueno, es verdad en ese entonces no te salía nada, pero eso no significaba que necesitaras ayuda.

Raven saca un encendedor del bolsillo de su pijama y lo activa acercándolo a la lata. _La puta cabra de la locura._

— ¿Qué carajos haces ahora?— pregunta Octavia dejando el tema anterior atrás.

—Lo que se supone— y ves como la lata empieza a encenderse.

— ¡Vas a quemar la casa!— exagera la morena. Raven gira los ojos diciendo algo aun más ilógico que su _«lo que se supone»_ :

—Dame una moneda, Lex—. Tomas una de tu cartera encima de la mesa y se la das, curiosa. Ella la coloca encima de la lata. _De verdad, está de tostador._

—No sabía que era tan fácil quitarte dinero— te mira con picardía, para luego mirar su pequeño experimento. _Una estufa, una jodida estufa_. — ¿Quién quiere empezar la ceremonia?—se agacha y toma la hoja del suelo. _Más tornillos sueltos que una caja de herramientas._ —Okay… yo tendré los honores.

— ¿Puedes explicarte?—inquieres.

—Estamos aquí reunidos, para despedir la forma palpable de las cosas que odia Lexa Woods.

—No puede ser posible—. Expresa Octavia, sonriendo con diversión ante el juego de la castaña.

—El psicólogo no mencionó que tenía que quemarlo— aunque, bueno… estabas más pendiente de su moco. Qué cosa más asquerosa.

—Ve a buscar los discos de reggaetón de Raven—, ordena la de ojos verdes mirándote, mientras la otra la mira a ella con rostro de horror— yo iré por los penes congelados que tengo en la nevera— comenta bromeando. Hace ademán de irse por los ficticios _«por favor, que sean ficticios»_ penes, pero Raven la aguanta fuerte del brazo, mientras corrige:

—Estamos aquí reunidos, para despedir la forma simbólica de las cosas que odia Lexa Woods.

Y sí, están condenadamente locas.

Pero las amas...

Condenadamente.

ooooooooo

Tienes un jodido problema y lo sabes. Anoche no pudiste dormir mucho, sí, ese es un problema, pero no es el que destaca en estos momentos. Anoche no pudiste dormir y el insomnio te hizo pasar el rato buscando la camiseta con la máscara de _Batman_ que usabas en el instituto; porque sí, también tienes un plan. Y sí, el jodido problema es que tienes un plan.

Al encontrar la camiseta, la metiste a lavar. Octavia, alarmada por el ruido se despertó y al verte lavando preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?— acercándose a tu lado con preocupación evidente.

—Sí, solo ando lavando la camiseta que me pondré mañana— y en ese momento pensaste que eras un jodido genio, ¿cómo no se te había ocurrido antes?

—Lex, tienes muchas camisas limpias—. Y claro que tenías muchas limpias, pero ninguna tan especial como esta.

—Es que esta es especial, tengo un plan— la doctora te observó como si estuvieras delirando y llevó su mano a tu frente, y al percatarse de que estabas bien solo pudo agregar:

—Que te den— y se fue a dormir.

Y sí, tienes un jodido problema, pero esperas que tu plan funcione.

—Quítame tres kilos para que mi nuevo bikini me quede de infarto— el entusiasmo de la señora Margarita te hace sonreír.

Te quitas el anorak, dejando visible tu camiseta con máscara de _Batman_ , y te montas en la báscula. Notas que aumentaste más peso del que deberías y colocas una mueca, porque esta sesión de diálisis será más dura.

—Dos kilos y trecientos gramos—. Es tu escueta forma de decir que ya estás preparada.

Y vuelven a conectarte a la máquina, y sientes tu sangre fluir hacia ella, y estás segura de que la jodida máquina está esperando que empieces a llorar, pero no… hoy tienes un plan.

Plan que se cae al suelo cuando ves a Leandro entrar, nada más y nada menos que con una camiseta de _Iron Man. «Jódete, universo y deja de joderme»._ Pero aún no lo das todo por perdido, claro que no, quizás el pequeño no es uno de esos _Marvelitas_ obcecados. Pero el universo vuelve a sonreírte con mueca sarcástica cuando Leandro te observa, se fija en tu camisa y gira los ojos de forma exagerada _«pequeño búho tierno»_ y se acerca a la báscula. Una de las enfermeras revisa los datos de su peso para luego conectarlo a la máquina.

Es que al momento de elaborar tu grandioso plan, que le daría la razón a Raven y su teoría de que acosas niños, no se te pasó por la mente que él fuera fan de solo un grupo de superhéroes, ¡y de los peores! Bufas medio indignada, y tu cuerpo empieza a pedirte que recuperes las horas de sueño; tus ojos empiezan a cerrarse cuando escuchas una vocecita que te hace sonreír internamente. _El mejor plan del puto mundo._

—Iron Man lo aniquilaría en un segundo—. Y debajo de toda la timidez de su voz, detectas la seguridad que tiene en su aseveración. Y no, no habías planificado tener una de esas batallas épicas entre DC y Marvel hoy, y sí, sabes que no llegarán a ningún lado discutiendo, pero igual le respondes:

—Una batalla sin trajes y Bruce lo vuelve papilla—. Y esperas que con ese argumento todo quede por zanjado, porque no quieres acabar con los sentimientos de un niñito

— ¿Y por qué pelearían sin traje? Eso sería como ira la escuela sin ropa—. Válido, válido; pero no fuerte, esta la tienes fácil.

—Bueno, digamos que van a pelear con trajes. Igual, Batman gana—. No argumentas, dejarás que el pequeño exponga sus puntos y los refutarás. Leandro bosteza y te lo contagia, se le nota el cansancio; es un efecto colateral de estar conectado a la máquina de hemodiálisis, lo sabes porque tú también tienes sueño.

—Batman no es un genio mecánico y Tony le lleva una morena en eso de la tecnología—. Ya le cuesta mantener la cabeza levantada. —Tony lo fulminaría sin pensárselo mucho—. Y sí, tiene razón en eso de que la tecnología de Stark es asombrosa, pero Wayne no se queda atrás en eso, además, es un jodido estratega.

—Pff… pero Bruce Wayne es un estratega, si preparan ambos la batalla con tiempo encontrará cada punto débil de Iron Man y lo usará a su favor. Stark podrá ser un genio de… —pero te das cuenta de que el mocoso ha cerrado los ojos— pequeño búho… —no hay respuesta—. ¡Hey, ricitos!—pero ya Leandro está dormido.

Y sonríes, ya has roto el hielo. Raven tiene razón, te lo repites, eres una jodida acosadora de niños. Lo que no sabe, es que el hecho de hablar con cualquier mocoso o mocosa, te hace olvidar lo mucho que extrañas a tus alumnos. Y sí, vuelves a venderle un pedacito de tu alma a la jodida máquina; y sí, para cualquier otro parecería una tontería; y también estás consciente, eres patética elaborando planes, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo uno te ha salido bien.

ooooooooo

Es que lo tenías claro, el universo tenía que buscar una forma de joderte, lo de temprano no había sido más que su forma de dejarte distraída, para arremeter con todas sus fuerzas durante la tarde. ¿Qué era hoy? ¿Acaso era el día de las putas camisetas de superhéroes o qué? Porque era completamente improbable que algo así pudiese sucederte. Pero claro, contigo el universo agarraba las probabilidades y se las pasaba por el trasero, porque el porcentaje de personas jóvenes que padecían de IRC era bajo. Y aunque no era poco probable que hoy te encontraras con el par de rubios sentados en la sala de espera, sí era rematadamente improbable que estos dos también tuvieran camisetas de superhéroes, ¿era una convención o qué? Miras para todos lados, buscando firmas de cómics y eso, pero nada…

Ella tiene una negra, con un martillo gris en el medio, que simbolizaba a Thor, y el pequeño, una verde con la cara de Hulk enfurecida, ¿es que acaso todos son Marvelitas? Decides sentarte en la silla más alejada a los rubios, e intentar pasar desapercibida hasta que digan tu nombre, pero como siempre, la ley de Murphy vuelve a atacarte… porque si algo está mal, irremediablemente se pondrá peor, y si tu nombre es Lexa Woods, más aún.

El mocoso, que la semana pasada no te regresó siquiera una palabra, corre hacia ti como si te hubiese visto más de una vez en su vida, y aunque sí, te llena de ternura, justo ahora no tienes ni las más mínimas ganas de hablar o algo. Igual, una autentica sonrisa te nace, sí, porque es demasiado mono, y a pesar de que te cuesta mucho, cuando llega a tu lado y extiende sus brazos levantas su menudo cuerpecito en los tuyos y le das un beso en la nariz. Lo dejas en el suelo, y te sientas en el lugar que tenías pensado. Aden se sienta a tu lado y balancea las piernitas, lo que te hace reír; estás tentada a hacer lo mismo solo para bromear con él, cuando sientes el peso de una mirada. Es Clarke, estás segura… y sí, te está mirando con esos ojos de un azul imposible.

Le regresas la mirada y notas que ve tu camiseta con un brillo divertido en esos ojos de monstruo que se carga la muy perfecta. Levantas tu mano en señal de saludo y vuelves tu atención a Aden.

— ¿Y qué tal el humor?— pero fiel a su condición de Charles Chaplin el pequeño no responde. Se limita a mirarte y encoger los hombros; suspiras, pasas tu mano por su cabello, lo atraes hacia ti en un pequeño abrazo y lo sueltas, dejando que se enderece en la silla.

Entonces vuelves a dirigir tu mirada a Clarke que te ve con actitud extraña _«genial, trata de controlarte, que lo de acosadora dejará de ser solo tema de Raven»_ , y sí, te sonrojas, y no sabes si es más por costumbre que por vergüenza. Estás segura de que la gente no aprecia que extraños abracen a sus hijos con tanta naturalidad. Lo que te hace pensar en el parentesco que une a los rubios; Clarke es una madre relativamente joven y… el hilo de tu pensamiento se ve interrumpido por la presencia de la rubia, _«jodidos ojos perfectos»,_ que se acerca a ustedes, seguro a reclamarte por ser tan melosa con su mocoso.

— ¿A estas horas por aquí, Dama de la Noche? — estira la mano, para saludarte de forma adecuada, y no puedes evitar desviar sutilmente tu vista al escote que deja ver la camiseta en forma de _«_ V _»_ , lo que hace que te reafirmes en tu pensamiento, y es que ese _«jodidos ojos perfectos»_ se aplica en todos los sentidos.

—Pues… una mujer debe seguir su propio camino. Eso me lo dijo un amigo— respondes, citando a Batman, para seguirle el juego. En sus ojos, _«jodidos y literales ojos perfectos»,_ puedes ver la diversión que le causa tu respuesta. Se sienta al lado de Aden y le da un juguetón golpecito en la cabeza.

—Nada te cuesta saludar, Aden—, el pequeño se recuesta en su cuerpo, y en su expresión puedes ver que sí le cuesta hablar, lo que te hace pensar que esa es la razón por la que está aquí. Sonríes al niño, restándole importancia al hecho de que no profiera ninguna palabra, al menos a ti, y la jirafita te regresa la sonrisa; quieres decir que no importa que no te hable, pero eso sería desautorizar a la rubia.

El niño acerca su cabeza a la oreja de Clarke, lo que hace que el cuerpo de ella se vuelva a inclinar y tus ojos vuelvan a apreciar aquellos _«jodidos ojos perfectos»_ , pero esta vez la rubia te pilla con las manos en la masa _«ojalá»,_ lo que hace que el color vuelva de súbito a tus mejillas.

—Así jamás pasarás desapercibida en Ciudad Gótica—. levanta una ceja, haciendo referencia a tu sonrojo y enderezándose en la silla, en ese momento, el pequeño le da un disimulado codazo, a lo que ella solo mueve la cabeza en negación. —Pregunta Aden si tú también vas a ver el estreno de la nueva película de Thor—. Al ver la interrogante en tu cara, _«responde algo, ya pareces tarada»_ , le dice al pequeño: —Cariño, el héroe de la camiseta de Alexa no forma parte de los magníficos Vengadores, es de una calidad inferior—. Agrega lanzándote pullas _«jodidos Marvelitas con jodidos ojos perfectos»_

No sabes si aclarar primero que Batman no es de un nivel inferior, o que tu nombre no es Alexa.

—Lexa—, Corriges — _y algunos solo quieren ver el mundo arder_ — vuelves a citar. Y agradeces que Aden te esté mirando, porque la mirada de Clarke luego de escuchar tu _«ver el mundo arder»_ no es para nada apta para menores de edad. Y esa mirada te hace abrigar una seguridad en tu femineidad que tenías mucho tiempo sin sentir.

—Lexa— pronuncia de forma bastante sugestiva, cuando el señor inoportuno, u oportuno si lo miras desde mejor perspectiva, llama a Aden y los dos rubios se levantan. Entonces la rubia baja la vista y mira tu escote con descaro, haciéndote desear que un hábito de monja te cubra entera… y ¡Joder! Sientes que ahí no hay nada digno de ver, pero lo que dice la rubia antes de irse hace que ese pensamiento empiece a derrumbarse: —tú también estás como un tren _._

Y vuelven las referencias a los medios de transporte; y el rubor vuelve a cubrir tus mejillas _«mil veces mojigata»;_ y la sonrisa de Clarke se hace más amplia antes de guiñarte uno de sus _«jodidos ojos perfectos»_ ; y vuelves a quejarte de tu jodida suerte cuando la ves alejarse, con ese paso engreído de quien sabe que es el jodido objeto de deseo de otro alguien.

Y maldices un millón de veces la hora en la que pensaste que ponerte la jodida camiseta de Batman era un buen plan.

 **ooooooooo**

 **Hola, este capítulo va para ti que has llegado hasta acá.**

 **Tsune-sama: Me alegra que te guste el peque Aden hasta ahora, espero continúe siendo así.**

 **Luy: Muchas gracias por expresar que te gustan tantas cosas de esta historia que yo también estoy disfrutando mucho de escribir.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, motivan.**

 **Esta historia se está publicando de forma simultánea en Wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario.**

 **Cuando tu vida se agote, dale más tiempo a otras vidas.**

 **Dona tus órganos, salva vidas.**

 **Twitter: TBAlegnazil**


	6. Sonido oclusivo

**VI**

 _No otra vez, ¡joder! No otra vez._ Y estás segura de que Octavia a tu lado piensa lo mismo, porque el hecho de que la señora Phoebe esté parada frente al piso de ustedes no marca buenos precedentes, para nada. Aún no las ha visto, pero crees que el sonido que crea la suela de su zapato contra el piso se escucha bastante similar a «Las voy a matar» en Código Morse, y aunque no sabes descifrar dicho código, su rostro de «Quiero ver la sangre correr» no engaña a nadie.

Es que, en ese momento la mujer parece de lo más aterradora, y estás tentada a dar media vuelta e irte huyendo de ahí sin importarte un soberano pepino la integridad de Raven Reyes, porque seguro que la muy idiota se lo ha buscado; y joder, que no, no quieres arriesgar tu pellejo, porque aunque otrora la anciana parada frente a la puerta resultara inofensiva, esta vez toda su aura grita: «Alerta, peligro de muerte». Pero, joder… no dejarías sola a Raven en esto… no… una mujer tiene que hacer lo que…

— ¡¿A dónde jodidos crees que vas?!— Exclamas en un susurro, y tomas a Octavia del cuello de la chaqueta, quien, muy lejos de detenerse, te arrastra hasta cruzar el pasillo a la izquierda, rumbo a las escaleras. En serio, cuello de acero y voluntad de grafeno.

— ¿Acaso no notaste que ahí está a nada de desatarse la Tercera Guerra Mundial?— y bueno, tienes que darle la razón; eso es lo que sucedería si Raven abre esa puerta. Porque, lo de _Little Boy_ y _Fat Man_ eran una nimiedad si empezabas a analizarlo bien. No era la primera vez que la señora esa iba a reclamarles algo, y toda la energía en el pasillo grita de forma alarmante que la bomba esta por explotar; y entiendes que la morena quiera dejar la estela, es más, hasta apoyas la decisión, ¿por qué jodidos no estás huyendo también?

—Okay… pero que Raven no se entere de que esto lo pudimos evitar, porque igual y nos mata—. Y te diriges rumbo a las escaleras, con la conciencia marrón, pero viva… y es que la culpa no la tienes tú, claro que no, la culpa es de Raven por hacer no sabes qué carajos, y de Einstein y su E=mc2. Empiezas a bajar y te das cuenta de que nadie te está siguiendo; volteas, y ves a Octavia parada en el mismo lugar; suspiras y vuelves por el mismo camino. — ¿Cuál es el plan?— preguntas derrotada, ¿ya qué?... no puedes decir que andas dejando una buena vida, aunque en balanza, no estuvo tan mal; si quitas un par de detalles, y olvidas los dos últimos años, no puedes decir que estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?

— ¿De verdad pensabas irte?— Y hasta lo dice con aire de incredulidad. Es que… necesitas iluminación divina, ¿acaso no había sido ella quien salió huyendo primero?

— ¡Pero si tú saliste huyendo primero!— Respondes, de verdad no puedes entender lo caradura que puede ser. Fíjate, que lavarse las manos de buenas a primeras y dejarte a ti como la encarnación de Peter Pettigrew cuando fue ella quien te arrastró hasta donde están paradas justo ahora. Ves las escaleras con nostalgia.

— ¡A planificar, Woods! No podemos lanzarnos al carajo con los ojos vendados—, y claro, sería genial tener un plan, pero no crees ninguna de sus palabras.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Es que no había notado que estaba hablando con Sun Tzu, disculpe usted—, y haces la reverencia más sarcástica que te nace— ilústreme, ¿qué haremos para salir del embrollo?— y es que, aunque ha dicho implícitamente que eres bien cobarde, la verdad es que también quieres salvar la integridad de Raven.

Ves palidecer dos tonos a la morena y caes en cuenta de que seguro… seguro detrás de ti está parada la señora Phoebe. Y bueno, no queda nada más que improvisar, y estás dispuesta a decir lo primero que se te venga a la mente, cuando es Octavia quien rompe la tensión con sus palabras, mientras camina rápidamente hacia su piso, ignorando el hecho de que la septuagenaria le sigue el paso como si fuera atleta profesional y las palabras reumatismo y osteoporosis no vinieran incluidas en su diccionario.

—Muévelo… que si no llegamos al concierto de Raven, seguro nos mata—. Y miente, como si hubiese nacido para eso la muy astuta—. Buenas tardes, Señora Pheebs—, saluda con una sonrisa tan natural, que no entiendes por qué jodidos estudió medicina y no teatro — ¿se hizo algo en el cabello? Le queda genial—. Y más zalamera no puede ser, hasta estás empezando a sentir arcadas, y esta vez nada tienen que ver con tu insuficiencia renal.

— ¡Canas verdes que me van a salir, si ustedes tres no dejan sus depravaciones!— y te empuja del hombro con su arrugado dedo índice—. ¿Es que acaso ya no hay respeto hacia los ancianos? ¡Qué falta de moral!

—Pero Seño…

—Déjame hablar— interrumpe con tono furioso, y Octavia es excelente actuando, pero el respingo que pega su cuerpo al oír el grito de la mujer es imposible de camuflar— ¿es que acaso sus padres ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de enseñarles las normas del buen oyente?

— _Así, así, rómpeme toda._

He ahí el meollo del asunto, la voz de cachonda perdida de Raven se escucha incluso a esa distancia. Y ya, entiendes. Y de verdad, si la anciana en cuestión no fuera tan metiche, la compadecerías. La ves persignarse de forma repetida y no sabes qué hacer para salvar el asunto.

— _Más rápido, sí… así._

¡Y joder con la Reyes! Tú, pensando minutos atrás en salvaguardar su integridad, y ella pasando su integridad por… cierras los ojos ante el pensamiento y tratas de concentrarte en otra cosa… y es la voz de Octavia la que te saca de la tortura mental, justo cuando la señora Phoebe está dispuesta a decir algo.

— ¡Carajo, Lexa!—, La señora la mira con gesto desaprobatorio por el taco— te volviste a dejar el televisor en Max Prime y a todo volumen…—« _¿Max Prime, en serio?_ »coloca las llaves del piso en tus manos, y en sus ojos puedes ver algo que no te está gustando nada. —Entra y apaga esa cosa—. Y lo dice, como si no fuera una tortura medieval, y en serio, prefieres la guillotina. Al ver tu cara de pánico te empuja de forma nada delicada hacia la puerta— Vamos, señora Phoebe, la acompaño a su piso— y la abraza del hombro.

La señora parece no querer caminar, pero la adulona de Octavia empieza a embaucarla como solo ella sabe. Y los vientos de guerra se disipan gracias a la diplomacia, mientras la ambientación se hace un poco más incómoda, porque estás segura que la castaña detrás de la puerta está a nada de liberar su ser, y sí, deberían darte un máster en empleo de eufemismos. Octavia voltea, y con un gesto de su cara te dice que entres ya, que no seas una jodida cobarde.

 _¿Qué?_ No, joder, no… a ella no. No otra vez… no. Porque en serio, la Raven es bien ruidosa, y no… no quieres amplificar la tortura. Llevas la llave lentamente a la puerta, y «por accidente» la dejas caer, la recoges lentamente dándole chance a la morena de llegar y a la castaña de _llegar,_ introduces lentamente la llave en la cerradura y de forma bastante sigilosa giras el pomo, pegas un respingo cuando Octavia se para a tu lado.

—Que yo tampoco quiero, pero estoy casi segura de que Doña Chismes no se tragó nada, y no quiero otra reunión del carajo con el concejo de vecinos, así que termina de abrir la puerta, por favor—. Parlotea de forma nerviosa y le haces caso, porque sabes que ella odia hacer esto tanto como tú, y no, no quieres volver a quedar como una jodida cobarde.

Entran con sigilo, y escuchan el que esperan sea el grito de clímax de Raven Reyes, y para su sorpresa parece serlo, porque luego de este todo va rumbo a un _decrescendo_ y luego _niente._ Suspiran al unísono y se miran mientras escuchan susurros detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Raven.

— ¿Quién crees que sea?— inquieres curiosa, mientras te sientas en el sillón de la sala, cogiendo el mando de la tv, y encendiéndola a todo volumen para que _Shelley Duvall_ sepa que ya están en casa. Octavia se deja caer a tu lado de forma desgarbada y te quita el mando colocando el canal ID; están dando nuevamente «Vecino Asesino» lo que no es un buen presagio, pero a la morena le encanta, así que lo deja.

—Es Michael, ¿acaso no escuchaste el «rómpeme toda», Lexa? Eso descarta por completo a Jimmy— y cierto, según Raven el atento de Jimmy había sido excepcional en todo, pero al momento de la verdad, la gran pequeña decepción y bueno, el pequeño Jimmy quedaba descartado. Pero preferías al bueno de Jimmy, que al Piedra en el Zapato de Michael.

—De verdad, ni idea de que le ve al tipejo ese. Es tan repelente, creído, lleno de barba y pelos por todos lados, y además—y esto lo dices como si fuera el peor de los sacrilegios— es tenor ¡Tenor, Blake!—Octavia ríe ante tu dramatismo pero no agrega nada más, la has vuelto a perder, y esta vez, más que interesada en el asesinato de un viejo de 58 años llamado Martín. Quizás, con suerte, puedes llegarte a la cocina y preparar algo para cenar sin que se dé cuenta; te levantas de forma sigilosa, y caminas revisando tu celular, disimulando, como si en lugar de a la cocina, te dirigieras a tu habitación.

Revisas en la lista impresa de menús que Octavia pegó en la puerta de la nevera y empiezas a sacar lo necesario para preparar el menú número ocho del cuadro, que es el que toca hoy. Multiplicas la cantidad por cuatro, porque al parecer Michael también cenará con ustedes hoy, y aunque a veces te pese que tus amigas hayan decidido cenar lo mismo que tú, esta vez sonríes con malicia, porque significa que el _Australopithecus_ _Afarensis_ también sufrirá la tortura.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— la voz de una Octavia que no sabes en qué momento llegó a tu lado, te hace pegar un gritito de susto. Te colocas en frente al mesón, queriendo tapar con tu cuerpo lo poco que has conseguido sacar.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?— te haces la desentendida y observas con gran interés el diseño de la encimera de mármol.

—No me vengas con método socrático, Lexa, que no te queda.

Y es cierto, ya estabas harta del método socrático, suficiente tenías con las terapias de Kane « _¿Por qué el piano no está en tu lista?_ »

Ya era hora, tenías que enfrentar la situación con Octavia y Raven, porque tú sí que podías prepararte tu comida, o limpiar, o sacar la basura, también vivías en ese piso, ¿no? También era tu hogar.

—Voy a preparar la cena, y no dejaré que me lo impidas—. Colocas la misma cara que utilizabas con tus alumnos cuando querías que la clase quedara en silencio, y sonríes internamente cuando notas la reacción de la morena, porque estás segura de que esta batalla a ganaste y sin necesidad de agregar nada más.

—Pero, Lex…

—No, yo no soy una inútil, y soy perfectamente capaz de cortar, freír, asar, o lo que se suponga que deba hacer con estos ingredientes. —bueno, no tienes ni idea de cómo prepararlo, la cocina no es lo tuyo, pero debes dejar claro que eres igual de eficiente que los otros dos vértices humanos que conviven en este piso.

Octavia parece estárselo pensando, y puedes vislumbrar en sus ojos el amago de una sonrisa que no ha llegado a sus labios.

— ¿Crees que cocino porque pienso que no lo puedes hacer por tu enfermedad?— y ahora sí que sonríe de todo —Carajo, Lexa, desde que vivimos juntas, ¿cuándo has cocinado?— y es cierto, las pocas veces que lo intentaste terminaste pidiendo comida a domicilio. —Si no te dejo es por mi integridad física—. Y lleva la mano a su pecho de forma dramática.

—Vale, pero eso no significa que no pueda ayudar, ¿cierto?— se lo piensa, Octavia se lo piensa, y sabes que en esto nada tienen que ver tus dotes culinarias. De verdad ellas creen que el más mínimo esfuerzo te puede afectar, y sí, pluralizas, porque Raven no te viste, ni te da la comida en la boca porque no te dejas. Estás segura.

—Ok, cielo, puedes ayudarme—y su tono al responder es como si estuviera hablando con una pequeña de cinco años, y esto ya te está estresando, la verdad —pero, en cuanto sientas que no puedes más, descansas, ¿sí?

— ¡Joder, Octavia!— Agarras un pepino en tu mano— ¿De verdad crees que me voy a desmayar o algo por picar un pepino?— y apuntas con el vegetal a su cara— Yo puedo, no me veas como una inútil, que no lo soy.

—Calabacín.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que ese es un calabacín, Lexa—. Y su tono no es de burla, es un tono cansado. —Vale, pela las papas córtalas en Batonnet—. _¿En qué? ¿Es el nuevo nombre de la tabla?_ Y ahora sí que percibes la burla de Octavia en su cara, la muy imbécil sabe que no sabes de qué jodidos habla, mas luego se compadece de ti, y explica: —Pícalas como para hacer papas fritas.

Y te dispones a ir por las papas, ya sin ánimos de decir nada, mientras ves a Octavia sacar el peso del estante, porque tienes que controlar estrictamente la cantidad de líquidos que ingieres. La morena se toma tu salud muy en serio, y aunque sí, puede que sientas un poquito de molestia por cómo se han dado las cosas y por el hecho de que sean un poquito protectoras a niveles extremos contigo, sabes que lo que las mueve a actuar así es el amor. Y no puedes culparlas.

Y te nace, joder, te nace porque te has vuelto jodidamente cursi; te acercas con cuidado, pero también con mucho sentimiento y la abrazas, pegando tu rostro a su espalda; queriendo que ella sienta que no es que seas una desagradecida, que de verdad todo lo que hace por ti es asombroso, y jamás podrías retribuírselo. Pero es soolo que… no quieres sentirte inútil. No más.

— ¿Y para mí no hay amor?

Doña gritos está apoyada en la isla y las mira con aire divertido. Ya se te había olvidado que gracias a ella casi las mataban hoy.

—Algo me dice que falta de atención no tuviste hoy. A mí… y a todo el edificio.

Y la sonrisa en ella se vuelve más amplia, es una de jodida satisfacción. Tienes un poquito de envidia, la verdad sea dicha.

—Algo me dice que ustedes dos lo quieren llevar a otro nivel—. Y la muy pervertida ve en tus manos el pepino _calabacín_ y levanta ambas cejas en forma sugerente mientras se muerde el labio en una expresión bastante sexual.

— ¿Celosa, Raven?— pulla la morena. Antes de que empiecen a discutir por tonterías, decides hacer algo, porque de verdad te hace falta.

—Ven, Rae—, pides que se acerque y cuando lo hace, la sumas al abrazo— hay suficiente de Lexa para las dos—. Y en serio, debe ser el jodido SPM, porque así así de cursi nunca has sido.

—Espero que estén tomando la píldora, porque con todo lo que hice hace rato este abrazo podría embarazarlas… hasta es medio incestuoso—Susurra lo último y es que no se podía ser más gilipollas en tan pocas palabras. Te alejas asqueada de ella, porque estás segura de que esto de tener tanto ADN de un ser como Michael en el cuerpo puede ser nocivo para tu salud y la de cualquiera.

—Tú sí que sabes romper el momento, Raven—. La morena empieza a pesar los vegetales de la cena, y tú lavas muy bien las papas antes de empezar a pelarlas.

—Hey, Lex… deja eso, que yo lo hago—Reyes te quita el cuchillo de la mano, y se dispone a lavar las suyas para pelar las papas, sin siquiera esperar tu respuesta. Ves cómo fulmina a Octavia con la mirada, como reclamando el hecho de que te dejara cocinar.

Tomas otro cuchillo y empiezas a pelar una papa, no quieres volver a discutir.

—Déjala, Reyes… a la señorita se le olvidó el hecho de que es bien torpe con los cuchillos… dejemos que lo recuerde sola.

—Pero…

—Shhhh… pela y déjalo, en serio.

Y ya, tienes que demostrar que tú sí puedes, pero notas cómo al quitar la piel de la papa, también se va un gran pedazo del tubérculo. El resultado final es bastante deprimente, habiendo pelado la misma cantidad de papas que tu amiga, sus « _bastochets_ »triplicaban tu cantidad _. Una fuga en la economía, sí señor_. Pero al menos no te sientes una completa inútil, es un paso.

— ¡Ey! ¿Sabes que sí tienes que bajarle dos al escándalo que armas cada vez que follas, verdad?—Si Octavia quiere ser sutil, no lo ha logrado. Pero estás segura de que no lo quiere ser. —la señora Phoebe estaba en la puerta, Rave… y lo de _Max Prime_ ya no cuela.

—Vieja voyeur, bien sabes que esa también lo estaba disfrutando; o en serio crees que el montón de hijos los tuvo yendo a la iglesia y rezando _Ave Marias_ , ¿lo crees, Blake? — Agarra las papas que picaste y las une a las suyas. — ¿Qué más picamos? —pide instrucciones.

—Pero igual, Rave, ¿recuerdas lo pesada que se puso en la última reunión del concejo de vecinos? Nos conviene llevar la fiesta en paz—. Y tienes que decirlo, porque si esa vieja seguía armando chisme por todo, quizás no les renovarían el contrato, y sabes que no iban a conseguir un piso tan genial como este, les quedaba cerca de todo.

—No se ustedes, pero yo no sé llevar la fiesta en paz—. Responde la castaña, en clara alusión a sus conductas sexuales.

Octavia divide los tomates en dos partes iguales y se los entrega, diciendo que los piquen en Juliana, y estás segura de que la tal Juliana no es la licuadora, así que imitas lo que hace Raven. El olor del tomate te provoca náuseas, pero te haces la fuerte.

—Y sinceramente—continúa diciendo Raven—ya estoy cansada de ser la única que arma fiestas—. Ganándose un codazo de parte de Octavia.

—El hecho de que mis fiestas no sean a _vox populi_ , no quiere decir que sean inexistentes—.Y sí, ya empiezas a odiar un poquito el hecho de que tu frase «llevar la fiesta en paz» se convirtiera en esto.

—No mientas, cuando no estás aquí, estás en el hospital y estoy segura de que aquí nada de nada—. No entiendes cómo puede estar tan segura de algo así… y de verdad, los malditos tomates te van a hacer vomitar.

—Exacto—. Sonríe de forma jodidamente sugerente.

Y sí, las cuencas de los ojos de Raven parecen querer salir, y no dudas que las tuyas estén igual.

—Joder, ¿cómo en _Grey's Anatomy_? —preguntas asombrada, y por segunda vez el día de hoy sientes un tilín de envidia. Octavia ríe ante tu comentario.

— ¡Mi puto ídolo, Blake! —Raven hace una graciosa reverencia, casi pegando la nariz del suelo. Qué flexibilidad. —Por favor, Woods, dime que tú también has estado compartiendo fluidos, no sé, con una enfermera sexy o una psicóloga cachonda— y coloca una carita de completa ilusión, y joder, quisieras decir que sí… claro que sí. Pero no. Nada de nada. Mas el hecho de que mencione lo de la psicóloga cachonda, te hace recordar aquellos « _jodidos ojos perfectos_ » _,_ y tus mejillas de inmediato se tiñen de rosa, gesto que Raven malinterpreta. —Joder, Lexa…. ¡Joder, Lexa!

—¿Qué? ¡Carajo! No… ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Cuenta ya, Lexa!— exige Octavia tomándote de los hombros.

—¡Ey, detengan el tren!— La frase en tus labios hace que te sonrojes más, porque joder, es una frase de _ella_ , de la dueña de aquellos « _jodidos ojos perfectos_ », la misma que te había dicho: _«tú también estás como un tren»_.—Nada de nada… y lamento… de verdad lamento la decepción.

Y sí, la morena vuelve a pararse frente a la cocina decepcionada, y Raven baja los hombros en señal de derrota, como si la que llevara un montón de tiempo sin tirar fuera ella. Pero no, había estado haciéndolo muy recientemente, y a toda voz. Entonces recuerdas que el susodicho sigue en la habitación haciendo no sabes qué cosa, y preguntas:

—Por cierto, ¿se va a quedar a comer?— y ella mira por encima de su hombro, hacia Octavia.

—Es lo más probable—, y notas una tensión extraña en su voz—anda… pregúntale—. Responde mientras sigue cortando tomates; tomates que la verdad, te andan dando mucha, mucha náusea.

Entonces te tomas un descanso, y tocas la puerta del cuarto de tu amiga.

—Ey, Michael, ¿te vas a quedar a comer?

Y sientes un golpe en tu nuca y volteas, para ver a Raven haciendo señas frente a su cuello, como diciendo: « ¡córtalo, detente ya!» Pasas a mano por tu cabello y limpias los restos del pedazo de tomate que te acaba de arrojar.

— ¿Jimmy?— preguntas con incredulidad y Raven se da un palmazo contra su propia frente.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abre.

— ¿Bellamy?

Exclama incrédula Octavia desde la cocina.

— ¡Joder!

 **oooooooo**

Y sí, pensabas que la etapa folla-hermanos de Raven ya había pasado, pero no, había regresado, por toda la gloria con un « _Rómpeme toda_ » que estabas segura tenía a Octavia realmente traumada. Porque aunque no fuera la primera vez, ni segunda, que Raven se enrollaba con Bellamy, no era un hecho fácil de asimilar. Y la verdad sea dicha, qué bueno que Raven no tuviera hermanos, porque el apodo que le había dado la morena sí que sería alarmante.

Y ajá, la cena había sido realmente incómoda, sabor incluido, y joder, ¿en serio? ¿Bellamy otra vez? Y por un momento, hasta deseaste que fuera el imbécil de Michael, porque ese no las sacaba de su zona de confort. Pero no… era un poquito menos idiota, sí… pero este era hermano de Octavia. Ley de Murphy por todos lados.

Había venido a visitar a su hermanita y se había encontrado con Raven sola en casa; y cuenta la castaña que estando ahí, esperando, una cosa llevó a la otra. Y bueno, Raven es Raven y hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar.

Justo ahora te encuentras sola en el salón, porque Octavia había salido con Bellamy a dar una vuelta y ponerse al día antes de que este se fuera, y Raven está quitando los restos del ADN masculino de su cuerpo mientras entona a toda voz desde la ducha el _Addio del passato_ y la verdad sea dicha, Raven cantando _La Traviata_ te hace recordar tus primeros días como pianista acompañante del sinfónico y el «¿ _por qué el piano no está en tu lista?_ » se repite en tu cabeza, esta vez de forma más alta… casi rozando el _fortísimo._

Y lo ves, ahí en la sala, y mientras Raven canta el « _tutto fini_ » que sientes tan tuyo. La madera en negro brillante…misterioso… te acercas a él, y levantas su tapa… puedes hasta sentir vibrar sus cuerdas mientras la castaña sigue interpretando aquel presagio de final que sientes tan tuyo.

Retiras la tela que cubre las teclas y las acaricias, apenas rozándolas, sin atreverte aún a tocarlas.

 _Y el_ « _Le gioje i dolori tras poco avran fine_ »en la voz de Raven, te toca algo por dentro, algo que no sabes cómo nombrar, pero que se apodera de tu garganta y la implota de forma dolorosa, en un nudo que no puedes deshacer, el mismo nudo que te has acostumbrado a sentir en el frío de tu pecho; porque sabes, Lexa, que tus alegrías y dolores, al igual que los de Violetta en la voz de Raven, también acabarán pronto.

Ves las teclas, y sí, te sabes la pieza de memoria; mientras la castaña canta, puedes ver en tu mente y en el piano las teclas que debes presionar para acompañarla, y el « _¿por qué el piano no está en tu lista?_ » encuentra su respuesta, una realmente sencilla, clara: porque no te enoja el piano, pero el recuerdo de las voces sumadas a él, constituyen un «todo» que ya no puedes tener, porque ya tu voz no podrá acompañarlo, y eso tampoco te enoja, pero joder, cómo te entristece.

Mas… mientras Raven sigue cantando, la necesidad por acompañarla se hace más fuerte, y le haces eco en el aire, encima de las teclas, al « _non croce_ » en su voz, la voz de Raven que no es tu voz, pero que a fin de cuentas también es voz… y que formaría una dupla perfecta con el sonido de esas cuerdas percutidas que vibran en anticipo al sentir la frecuencia que ella emite. _¡Oh, Dios!_ tus dedos reflejados en la madera del piano hacen el nudo aun más espeso.

Y lo sientes, justo antes del _calderón_ que marca el cambio de la tonalidad, el cambio a _A Major_. Respiras fuerte en el _calderón_ , y mientras Raven entona el « _Sonríe al deseo de la extraviada_ » tus manos se acoplan a su voz, con el piano, _in crescendo,_ y joder, qué bien se siente, te asusta lo bien que se siente, y creces con la emoción en las palabras de Violetta; y la energía que fluye de tus dedos al piano y luego, de lo más profundo del piano a tus dedos, a tus manos, a tu cuerpo y a tu alma, te vuelve a convertir en lo que eras, te convierte en la Lexa de antaño, en la Lexa completa…

Pero con el _decrescendo_ y el cambio de tonalidad que marca su « _Acógela, ¡Oh, Dios!_ » _,_ tu emoción también se desvanece, y tus dedos se alejan del marfil y ves cómo en un instante, que se vuelve eterno y que podría ser infinito, Lexa… tú… comienzas a languidecer... Te ves languidecer.

Y cubres las teclas con la tela…

« _¿Por qué el piano no está en la lista?_ »

Y sí, quizás… quizás vuelvas a él, porque no, él no te enoja.

Pero igual, lo cierras…

Porque por hoy, no puedes más.

Porque _por hoy…_

 _Tutto fini._

 **oooooooo**

Por fin un jodido capítulo de _House M.D_ en el que muestran algo de piel de Remy Sexy Hadley, y tú luchando contra el sueño, qué puntería, de verdad... Octavia, a tu lado izquierdo, sonríe mientras mira su móvil; su enojo había sido efímero… al llegar del paseo con su hermano le había dicho a Raven que podía follarse a Bellamy cuando quisiera, pero no en el piso que compartían, y la castaña había jurado y perjurado que nunca de los nunca, y jamás de los jamases lo volvería a hacer. Sabías que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviera a suceder; la morena vio en tu cara lo que pensabas y gesticuló:

— _Un mes_ — como plazo para que Reyes rompiera su promesa.

— _Quince días_ — fue tu apuesta.

— _¿Saben que las estoy viendo, verdad?_ — había preguntado la castaña. — _No es justo, yo también quiero participar._

Y se había enfurruñado… en ese momento, la doctora le recordó a Raven que le debía dinero de otra apuesta y esta te había dicho:

— _Tienes que espabilar_ —, mientras sacaba dos billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los entregaba a la morena— _me haces perder dinero, Woods._

—Joder, Lexa… hasta yo me la follo si me agarra así de la cara— _¿Es que acaso Raven no puede ver la tv con la boca cerrada?_ A ti también te trae embelesada la serie, y tiene razón, Remy toma el rostro de la chica como si… ¡joder!, qué sexi la Hadley, en serio.

—Shhhhh… cállate y mira.

Tiene su cabeza en tu regazo, y la acaricias distraída mientras miras la escena. Es la tercera vez que ves _House M.D_ y la primera vez que la ve Raven. Octavia… Octavia pasa olímpicamente de ella, alegando que los casos son estúpidos y que el doctor ese del carajo no tiene ni pizca de ética laboral. Es medio snob con las series médicas.

— ¿Qué jodidos tiene en el coño para que la tipa convulsione así? ¿Te ha pasado, Lexa?

Le das en la cabeza y sigues viendo la serie. No puedes dejar de identificarte con _Trece_ , ella también sabe que morirá relativamente joven y aunque aún no tiene síntomas de su enfermedad, está consciente de que los padecerá y serán duros.

—En serio, no sé qué le ven—. La morena deja a un lado su móvil, y también empieza a pasar los dedos por la cabeza de Raven, lo que te hace sonreír… ¿qué más muestra de sincero perdón que ese gesto?

—La barba, los tremendos ojos sarcásticos que se carga… y el bastón, O… el puñetero bastón, ¿cómo puede no gustarte el bastón?— intentas ver el capítulo, porque está entre tus cinco favoritos; en el primer round, Morfeo te ataca… logras resistirte, sí, pero ahora a estas dos tontas les da por parlotear.

—Las parafilias no son lo mío—. Y joder, te estás perdiendo el diferencial entre tanto _blah, blah, blah…_

—Eso es obvio, si estás a nada de que acepten tu monoteísmo hacia la posición del misionero como reli...

—Estoy a nada de buscar bastones y metérselos a ambas en la boca—. Y es que Remy está por descubrir que la tipa sólo se acostó con ella porque trabaja para House, y esto no te lo quieres perder.

— ¿Ves? Lexa entiende, choca los cinco, Woods— la castaña pone la mano frente a tu cara, tapándote el televisor. Qué fastidiosa es… joder.

—Ya cállate, Raven— tomas la mano que tienes frente a tu cara y la colocas encima de su boca y al fin parece entender…

Hadley es tu personaje favorito en la serie, y no, esto no tiene nada que ver con su bisexualidad, aunque sí le dé un plus. Te encanta, porque es compleja. Es reservada, puede mantener una opinión aunque todos estén en contra de esta, y aunque es jodidamente inteligente prefiere pasar desapercibida, su personalidad es fuerte… tiene carácter. Y Joder… está como quiere.

Bostezas… te sientes bastante cansada a pesar de haber hecho bien poco hoy, a pesar de que aún es temprano. Y, ¿qué coño tiene Raven en la cabeza? Sí que le pesa, en serio.

La Doctora Cuddy le está pidiendo a House que le haga una prueba de drogas a Remy, cuando sientes un pequeño codazo de la morena en tu costado.

—Ey, Lex…— decides ignorarla y seguir viendo tu serie; te encanta la cara que coloca la _Trece_ cuando Don Sarcasmo le dice que está despedida. ¡Dios santo, ¿acaso se puede tener expresiones faciales más perfectas?!

Octavia vuelve a pegarte en el costado y resoplas frustrada.

—Vale, habla…—dices sin apartar la vista del televisor, _¿acaso House puede ser más imbécil?_

—¿Sí funcionó el plan?—y sí que debe estar aburrida, porque solo así concibes que haya sacado a colación el tema.

— ¿Qué plan?— Raven, bien cotilla, se incorpora, y sientes un hormigueo en tus piernas. Las estiras y el malestar comienza a pasar. Hermosa libertad.

—Estuvo de madrugada, lavando la camiseta de Batman—. Y lo dice como si fuera una locura, como si tu plan fuera descabellado.

— ¿La de la foto del anuario?— _Oh… no… otra vez no, por favor._ Lo ves, lo ves en la cara de Raven, y volteas la cabeza a la izquierda y también lo notas en la cara de Octavia.

—Esa misma— Cubres tus ojos con tus manos, porque sabes lo que viene a continuación, ¿acaso nunca dejarán ese tema atrás?... Joder, debiste quemar esa camiseta cuando aún tenías chance.

— ¿La misma que tenía cuando la pillaron montándoselo con el oboe?—La muy tarada finge voz de sorpresa.

Y es que, ¿acaso no han visto un oboe jamás? ¿Cómo diablos ibas a montártelo con el instrumento de viento madera? Estaba lleno de llavecitas incómodas.

Sacas la mano del ojo derecho y ves a la castaña mirarte con un tinte bastante burlesco.

—Ey… yo no hice eso con un oboe— Y es la verdad, hay instrumentos menos incómodos que el oboe, aunque nunca lo dirías—Solo… quería que el sonido sonara más oclusivo, y el jodido de Murphy malinterpretó todo—. El nombre de ese idiota demuestra que la jodida ley fue creada para ti. Cuánta fortuna.

 _Sonido oclusivo_. Estás consciente de que suena a escusa barata, ni tú te lo creerías si cualquiera lo diera como explicación.

—Lo que tú digas—. _¡Pero es la verdad!,_ y al parecer el temita del oboe va a pasar a la historia. Siempre serás la chica que se lo montó con el jodido instrumento musical.

—Joder, Lex… sí que haces cosas cojonudas cuando te pones esa camisa… ¿qué? ¿Esta vez ibas a probar con un Fagote?— te paras de sillón de forma brusca. Drama ante todo, sí señor.

— ¡Que no me masturbé con un puto oboe, joder!

Ambas levantan las manos en clara señal que lo dejarán hasta ahí, pero las muy gilipollas se están riendo.

Ves el televisor, y notas cómo Remy prácticamente le ruega a House que la vuelva a contratar, pero ya… estas dos se llevaron las ganas de terminar de ver el capítulo.

—Bueno… bueno… ¿funcionó el plan?—insiste Octavia y ya qué… apagas el televisor ante la atenta mirada de nostalgia de la castaña. Que se joda, si tú no puedes disfrutar el capítulo nadie más lo hará.

—Prueben ponerse una camiseta de DC comics, y encontrarse con un montón de Marvelitas…— llega a tu cabeza el rostro de cierta rubia… y sonríes. De gratis. Porque sí.

—Malditos Marvelitas—. La exclamación le sale a Raven del alma y mentalmente la apoyas… claro que sí.

— ¿Entonces el plan se fue al carajo?— Piensas en aquellos « _jodidos no literales ojos perfectos»_ , aquellos con los que querrías hacer de todo en tu jodida _Baticueva_ ficticia, porque joder, tú también querías ver el mundo arder. Ves a la morena y notas la insistencia en sus ojos.

—No tanto… Leandro al fin habló— Y es cierto, al fin habías podido conocer la voz de tu pequeño búho… y eso… eso había estado bien.

— ¿Todo el jodido plan fue para que Leandro te hablara?—Raven toma el control remoto y vuelve a encender el televisor—¡Qué obsesión!.. Es a esta a la que deberías mirar feo y dejarme ser feliz con mis parafilias—. Dice a Octavia, como si de verdad fueras una enferma mental. Retrocede unos minutos el capítulo para darle al _play,_ justo donde su charla había hecho que se olvidaran de la serie.

—Entonces fue buen plan—. Vuelves a pensar en la guapa Marvelita, en el escaso diálogo, propiciado por el hecho de hubieses elegido la _camiseta del mal_ ese día, y casi… casi te arrepientes de querer quemarla.

Casi.

Igual, sonríes antes de responder:

—Sí, fue buen plan.

 **ooooooo**

 **Holaaaa... aquí les dejo el capítulo seis... espero que les entretenga.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, que has aguantado leyendo hasta aquí xD**

 **Muchísimas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar sus impresiones acerca de la historia, son en mejor motor :) (Luy)**

 **Sí, este capítulo tuvo muy poco de Clarke, pero ya en el siguiente las cosas comenzarán a equilibrarse.**

 _ **"Vive y disfruta de tu vida, luego, cuando la llama de esa vida se apague, deja que otros la vuelvan a encender.**_ _ **Regala luz y vida, hazte donante de órganos y tejidos"**_

 _ **Twitter:**_ _ **/TBAlegnazil**_


	7. Ositos gominola

VII

— _No podrán ir todos, Lexa. Tienes que hacer una selección para el festival_ _—. Y es que no podía ser, no, no lo aceptarías, tus niños se habían esforzado muchísimo, les habías exigido como si de adultos se tratara y era jodidamente injusto._

— _Pero todos se han preparado muchísimo, ¿cómo le digo a tantos niños que no podrán ir?_ _— Ni siquiera te planteabas con seguridad el hecho de que alguno de ellos dejara de ir. Es que, era una locura._

 _Te sentaste, tus piernas dolían de lo inflamadas que estaban. La coordinadora se sentó a tu lado y suspiró cansada. Llevaban minutos en la misma discusión._

— _Hay un margen, lo sabes, ¿no?_ _— Y claro que lo sabías, te acababas de enterar, si te hubiesen dicho con tiempo, no estarías en esa situación… pero no, habían esperado hasta el último mes para avisarte del jodido margen. —_ _De esta ciudad solo pueden ir ciento cincuenta niños._

 _Y ese era el problema, podían ir ciento cincuenta niños, y la cifra la habían dividido en dos partes iguales, cuando el otro coro no tenía ni un cuarto de la preparación que el tuyo._

— _Mis niños están mejor preparados que los de él_ _—. Mejor dicho, tus niños estaban preparados. Ella se arregló el cuello de la camisa de forma nerviosa y te miró fijamente a los ojos, en una guerra de miradas que no estabas dispuesta a perder. Resopló frustrada antes de responder:_

— _Y no lo dudo, pero hay que ser justos_ _—. ¿Justicia? ¿En serio había utilizado esa palabra?_

 _Se levantó, y se acercó al dispensador de agua, llenó un vaso… ofreció llevarte y lo rechazaste. En su mirada podías notar que la mujer pensaba que solo discutías por capricho. ¡Cuánta ceguera!_

— _Si fueras justa, Luna no utilizarías este tipo de selección_ _—_ _. Dijiste, sin medir tus palabras, ¡ya qué!, estabas que ardías en furia. ¡Joder, no era justo… no era para nada justo!_

— _Por favor, Lexa… sin ofensas_ _—_ _. Y todavía se atrevía a hacerse la ofendida, cuando no era solo tu trabajo el que estaba siendo menospreciado, sino el de todos tus niños._

— _Es que lo tienes claro, no puedes poner a mis niños en el mismo saco que a los de él. Sabes de sobra que los míos están mejor preparados ¡Ensayamos hasta fines de semana, Luna, no me hagas esto!_

 _Te levantaste, con dificultad, porque el que ella estuviera en pie te hacía sentir inferior, te hacía sentir que tu punto no sería escuchado igual._

— _No te hago nada, son las normas. Solo podrás llevar a setenta y cinco niños._

 _Lo decía como si… como si ya no pudieras hacer nada. ¡Joder! Hasta te daban ganas de decir que o iban todos, o no iba ninguno. Pero no querías que el imbécil, y tenor, de Finn se saliera con la suya. No y no. Todos tus niños tenían que ir. Punto._

— _Pero tengo ochenta y nueve, Luna, no puedo_ _—_ _. Respondiste, y ella notó en tu "no puedo" que no cederías. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentado domar su cabello en una clara muestra de frustración._

— _Tienes que hacerlo, y tienes una semana para entregarme la lista_ _—. Su tono no daba lugar a reproches, pero no. Tú no te rendirías. ¡Les habías dicho que en un jodido coro todos eran importantes! ¿Con qué cara les dirías ahora que su esfuerzo había sido en vano?_

— _Deja que lleve a mis ochenta y nueve niños, por favor_ _—_ _, y no eras de las que suplicabas, pero la situación lo ameritaba. No era justo_ _—_ _él que lleve al restante, los que estén bien preparados… Es un vago, por Dios… ¡mis niños han trabajado muy duro!_

— _Lo siento, Lexa. Eso escapa de mis manos_ _—. Y en su tono de voz se notaba que de verdad lo sentía; es que tenía que saberlo, ella tenía que estar al tanto de que el idiota ese era un bueno para nada._

— _¿Y si hacemos algo para recaudar fondos? No sé…_ _— Se te estaban agotando las ideas._

— _Sabes que no es cuestión de presupuesto, además, eso implicaría trabajo extra. Y estás en reposo médico_ _—. Y sí, maldito momento en el que viniste a enfermarte, si hubiese sido dos meses antes, ya estarías recuperada y en pleno uso de tus facultades._

— _Reposo los cojones, ¿sabes lo duro que han trabajado mis niños?_ _— Joder, si hasta habías buscado todo tipo de estrategias para que no les aburriera estudiar tantas piezas clásicas en tan poco tiempo. —_ _Dame una audición… algo justo de verdad. El imbécil de Finn trabaja sólo dos días a la semana, sus niños no están en el nivel._

 _Ante lo dicho, el rostro de Luna se ensombreció, y su postura cambió de súbito a defensiva. Estabas traspasando la línea, Lexa._

— _Un poco más de respeto por tus colegas estaría muy bien_ _—_ _. Y en su tono pudiste escuchar el llamado de atención, pero no te avergonzó, para nada._

— _Un poco más de respeto hacia mi trabajo estaría mejor_ _—_ _. Replicaste, molesta, realmente enfurecida con ella, con el inepto de Finn maldito de cojones, perezoso, aprovechado, neandertal… y es que hasta sentiste que te subía la presión de solo pensar en él. Un pequeño mareo hizo acto de presencia, y perdiste el equilibrio por un momento. La coordinadora lo notó y te tomó del brazo guiándote al sofá de la sala de conferencias del conservatorio._

— _Siéntate, Lexa_ _—_ _. Cambió su tono de voz a uno mucho más moderado, y te sentaste, porque de verdad te sentías mal. Ella permaneció en pie, mirándote sin saber cómo ayudar._

— _Por favor, Luna_ _—_ _. Y desde la posición en la que estabas sonaba a súplica, pero nada más podías hacer. No tenías más cartas. El juego ya había terminado y habías perdido._

— _Son niños, Lexa_ _—_ _. Dijo refiriéndose a los de Finn, y sí, entendías que eran niños, y que también estaban ilusionados por el jodido festival de los mil cojones, pero estos niños tenían la mala suerte de tener como profesor a ese subnormal que solo trabajaba por el jodido sueldo._

— _Sé que son niños, los míos también lo son, y han sacrificado varios días de juegos por esto_ _—_ _. Por Dios, si hasta habían ensayado en fines de semana, ¿por qué no entendía?_ _—_ _No les hagas esto._

— _No les hago nada_ _—_ _. Claro que les hacía mal, les enseñaba con esto que su jodido esfuerzo no valía la pena, les enseñaba que el jodido mundo era injusto, porque sí, entendías que aunque lo correcto era que fueran mitad y mitad al jodido festival, no siempre lo correcto era igual a lo justo y lo justo era que todos tus niños fueran. No podías elegir. No podías hacer una jodida lista._

 _Pero igual, decidiste no seguir replicando, no ganabas nada con eso. Te diste cuenta de que con ella era igual que gritarle a la pared, así que… dijiste tus últimas palabras acerca del tema:_

— _Dime que lo pensarás al menos, lo de la audición. Que vayan sólo los ciento cincuenta que estén mejor preparados._

 _Y ella respondió justo lo que esperabas. Y sabías que era un jodido_ _«no»._

— _No prometo nada._

Y no… de verdad que no tienes ganas de levantarte y saludar al mundo que hoy en día se te dibuja. No tienes ni el más mínimo interés por pararte de esa cama. Por más que Raven diga que es una _mañana_ hermosa, por más que insista en salir justo ahora. No.

—Vamos, Lexa… paseamos, compramos una que otra ropa bonita… y hasta te dejo entrar a la librería.

¿Pero qué dice? ¿Comprar más libros que quizás no vayas a terminar de leer? Si con la lista de pendientes ya tienes suficiente. Un montón de pendientes, y un tiempo limitado. Ni siquiera sabes si llegarás al lunes. Es que ya no sabes si te dializas para vivir o vives para dializarte. La diálisis de hoy fue un completo asco, terrible. Todo comenzó con la hipotensión, las máquinas sonando como locas… y la peor interrogante de todas: _¿dónde jodidos está Leandro?_

Y sí, preguntaste a las enfermeras, y ninguna te supo responder, y de verdad te asusta que no haya ido hoy, te aterra, porque las sesiones de diálisis no se pueden perder.

Y joder, si algo le sucedió a Leandro, de verdad no hay esperanzas. A Leandro no, por favor. Aún recuerdas al señor Hugo, el anterior ocupante de la silla de diálisis que utilizaba Leandro; siempre llegaba antes que tú, iba trotando a la unidad de diálisis desde su casa, a pesar de su edad, utilizaba zapatillas deportivas y visera, tenía pinta de profesor de educación física. Siempre leía el diario durante las sesiones y al terminar, se iba solo, caminando.

Si había alguien que creías tenía esperanzas a pesar de la diálisis era él, pudiste haber jurado en ese entonces: que él sería uno de esos casos excepcionales que soportan hasta quince años con el tratamiento; pero el señor Hugo faltó a una sesión, y luego otra, y otra más… y cuando te enteraste de que no iba más porque ya no existía, no pudiste creerlo. No de él. No antes que tú.

Y ahora Leandro había faltado, y tu pensamiento viajaba hasta la peor de las situaciones, ¿pararte de la jodida cama cuando quizás él ya no se levantaría nunca más? No. Joder, no.

Raven entra nuevamente a la habitación y se sienta en la orilla de esta, toma uno de tus pies y empieza a hacerte cosquillas, a lo que tu reacción es colocarte en posición fetal. Resopla frustrada y se acuesta a tu lado.

—Hey… ¿te parece si traigo la tv y vemos una peli?— como respuesta, te colocas la almohada en la cara. Raven empieza a pasar con delicadeza su mano por tu espalda y te alejas al otro extremo, dejando tu espalda hacia el otro lado. Joder… ¿por qué le cuesta tanto entender un no?

Se sienta y por un espacio entre la almohada y la cama puedes ver cómo se empieza a quitar los zapatos, luego se van los calcetines… y joder, _¿¡qué jodidos haces, Reyes!?_ , empieza a quitarse la camisa… y ves su espalda desnuda. Tragas en seco.

—Si no sales de la cama justo ahora a darte una puñetera ducha, de preferencia, te juro, Woods que te abrazo sin nada de ropa.

Y empieza a quitarse los pantalones, _¿qué diablos hace esa loca?_ Porque de verdad está tostada tostadísima.

—¿Sabes que soy gay, cierto?— preguntas y ella se da la vuelta sonriendo, y joder… no sientes nada más que amistad por ella, pero no eres ciega y la Raven está como quiere.

—Claro que sé de tu extrema atracción hacia los fluidos vaginales y de esos yo tengo muchos—. Y la muy idiota se sube a la cama, quitándote la almohada de la cara y parándose con una pierna a cada lado de tu cuerpo. Cierras los ojos, pudorosa, porque joder… es Raven. — y es claro que esto está dando resultados.

Lo dice porque te habías negado a proferir palabra durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado insistiendo con que salieras de la cama.

—Entonces dime… o sales de la cama o te juro que me siento encima y te empiezo a hacer cositas— amenaza, y te colocas boca abajo en la cama, cogiendo otra almohada y poniéndola encima de tu cabeza.

Joder… es que no quieres salir de la cama, si ella no quisiera salir, no la obligarías, vale. ¿Por qué ella no podía respetar tu decisión?

—Déjame descansar, Rave—susurras mientras sientes cómo la muy imbécil coloca su cuerpo encima de ti, quitándote, nuevamente, la jodida almohada. Está loca. De atar.

 _¡Saca tus senos de mi espalda, Reyes!_

—Lo haré cuando te levantes y comas algo—, y la muy tonta lo dice con la boca pegada a tu oreja, y en un tono que suena a todo menos a almuerzo. —o cuando te levantes y me comas—. ¡Joder con Raven! Literal, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerte esto? Se adhiere más a tu espalda tras decir esas palabras.

—¿Sabes que no tengo pene, verdad?— tienes que preguntar, para que la muy hormonal recuerde quién eres, porque conociendo a la Reyes, sabes que la muy tonta es tan hormonal que de estar cachonda en serio se jodería al cabecero de la cama, o a la esquina de la cama, o a el perchero, o al paraguas… o cualquier objeto al que pudiera verle forma fálica. Y es obvio que tú no tenías un jodido falo. _¡Gracias a Dios!_

—Sí, pero también tengo curiosidad… ¿cuál era el nombre de la rusa esa a la que te follabas? La soprano esa del coro del Ejército Rojo—. _¡Oh, joder…, Costia!_

—Costia.

—Sí, esa… no dejaba de hablar en los ensayos de lo bien que lo hacías, Woods, y bueno… no soy de piedra—. Y sabes que la muy tonta está bromeando, no por el hecho de que lo hacías mal… porque no, claro que no; sino porque estabas segura que su amistad no daba lugar a este tipo de atracción, de ninguna de las dos partes.

—Ya, Rae… en serio, sabes que yo sé que esto no llegará a ningún lado—. Acaricia tu cabello con suma delicadeza, colocándolo detrás de tu oreja.

—Ofendes a mi ego, Lex—. Dice, bromeando, y te da un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos, cariño, ya es hora de que comas—. Insiste, impregnando su voz de toda la preocupación que intentaba camuflar; abres los ojos y su expresión te aprieta algo por dentro, ¿por qué te duele tanto que la alegría de Raven se vea afectada? Te rindes… aunque no quieras levantarte, tendrás que hacerlo.

—Dame una hora—. Pides, porque en serio no quieres salir de la cama y enfrentar la realidad, una realidad en la que quizás Leandro no exista más.

Sale de la cama en un movimiento rápido y la ves ir hacia el baño. Cierras los ojos, pensando que ganaste una hora más en la cama, pero Raven regresa con la jodida cesta de ropa sucia en sus manos.

—Situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas—. Dice, mientras te echa la ropa sucia encima. ¡Joder con Raven! Y no… no es literal—. Te espero en la cocina en veinte minutos, o te saco por el cabello de la ducha, Woods.

—Jódete mil veces, Reyes…— levantas la voz sentándote en la cama —tarada de los mil demonios—. Y sales de la cama, mientras la muy idiota se aleja riendo a carcajadas.

Habías terminado aceptando ir con ella. Era tan convincente que podrías afirmar que de estar inmersa en el mundo de la política tendría a todos comiendo de sus manos. Al final, sí habían ido a la librería y habías comprado una antología de Poe; pensabas en la cara que pondría Octavia al mirarla, y te sentirías avergonzada al ver su decepción si te importara la opinión de la morena acerca de las antologías.

Te la estabas pasando tan bien con Raven, a la que no le importaba para nada hacer el ridículo en público con tal de que rieras, que de seguro llegabas tarde a la cita con tu psicólogo, a pesar de que este la hubiese postergado hasta las 4:00 p. m.

Habían quedado en mirar una película después de la terapia, y estuvieron marcándole a Octavia varias veces; al principio había contestado alegando estar ocupada, con voz bastante sugerente, pero después esta había desaparecido, quizás montándoselo al más puro estilo Grey's Anatomy. Sí, tu simpatía por la morena había subido dos puntos después de esa confesión.

— ¿No te parece genial lo que anda haciendo Octavia?—Preguntas a Raven mientras colocas la luz de cruce para abandonar la autopista

— ¿Ignorar olímpicamente nuestras llamadas?—Su voz de no enterarse de nada te hace pensar en lo lenta que es a veces.

—No… ya sabes, montárselo y eso—. Y joder, que esto del tiempo sin sexo hasta empezaba a volverte mojigata de a poco, porque sentías tus mejillas arder cual infante al que le dicen: «los niños tienen pene y las niñas tienen vagina».

—Oh… ya. Eso de jugar a la fábrica de bebés justo al lado de la tienda—. Joder… y diciéndolo así de verdad asusta— ¿Eso sonó acojonante, verdad?

Acojonante es poco; estás segura que Raven a tu lado está pensando en lo mismo, en la responsabilidad de tener un mocosito propio, algo para lo que no estás preparada aún, y lo más probable, algo que nunca vas a vivir.

—Ni que lo digas—. Y no quieres seguir con el mismo tema, porque pensar en cosas que nunca vas a vivir es realmente deprimente. —Increíble que no tuvieras alguien con quien compartir fluidos corporales, en serio— vuelves al tema anterior, te sientes más cómoda con él.

—Ya supéralo, Lexa, a veces sucede—. Puedes notar por el rabillo del ojo cómo empieza a arreglar su cabello mirándose en el espejo del auto. Están a nada de llegar a tu terapia.

—Pero es tu día libre en el sinfónico, se supone que bueno… tú sabes lo que se supone— y no, en serio, tienes que curarte la mojigatería, es que estás a nada de anotar en tu agenda uno o dos vídeos subidos de tono, porque abochornarse por nada ya es cruzar la línea.

—Entiendo que pienses que a mí no puede sucederme, pero hasta las deidades tienen días libres—, levantas una ceja ante el hecho de que se autoproclamara diosa, Raven no ve el gesto—ya sabes, si al octavo día Dios descansó… yo también puedo, ¿no?

—Séptimo— corriges como toda una teófila, sí, lo del porno va de fijo hoy.

— ¿Cómo?— te estacionas y apagas el auto.

—Que al séptimo día Dios descansó, tonta—. Bajan del auto, y comienzan a caminar hasta el edificio.

La verdad, esto de Kane no ha estado tan mal, omitiendo lo del moco, realmente crees que esto del psicólogo no ha ido como esperabas.

—Ya… ya entendí— y se queda viendo al vigilante con de arriba hacia abajo sin disimulo. —No tiene aguante el viejito, ¿verdad? —y no le das importancia a su blasfemia, cuando la ves guiñarle un ojo al hombre frente al edificio antes de pasar por la puerta rotatoria.

—Lo que sé es que a ti no hay quien te aguante—Raven te abraza del hombro mientras ríe. Te encanta la facilidad que tiene para reír, así que la sonrisa te sale de forma natural.

—Ese es tu cariño hablando—, y aunque no lo admitas, está claro que en lo del cariño tiene toda la razón. La quieres demasiado— ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

—Pues… vamos a la sala de espera y esperamos—y hablas con una de las mujeres que se ha calado cuatro horas de diálisis en una sala de espera por poco más de dos años.

—Qué lata— y aunque le estrese, está ahí para ti, y no puedes evitar amarla un poquito más.

La tomas de una mano, lo que la hace detenerse y voltear a mirarte con extrañeza, y la arrastras a tu cuerpo en un abrazo algo torpe que ella no duda en devolverte.

—Gracias— susurras en el abrazo y ella lo hace más fuerte— gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Ya sabía yo que mi desnudo de temprano había impactado—dice la muy imbécil y no puedes evitar darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca— ¡Auch! ¿El golpe va porque no te bailé esta mañana? — te separas un poco de su cuerpo, y ves la sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

—Ya sabía yo que tu gilipollez no tenía límites—. Pero, a pesar de tus palabras le sonríes de vuelta.

—Vamos, no puedes negar que te encantó lo que viste—. La sonrisa termina por desaparecer, sí, Raven es muy guapa, lo sabes, ella lo sabe también… pero no vas a seguirle el juego admitiendo sus gilipolleces.

— ¿Podrías simplemente aceptar mi agradecimiento y ya?— Intentas separarte de su cuerpo y seguir caminando hasta las sillas, pero ella se aferra con más fuerza a ti.

—Podría, pero no quiero. Porque no he hecho nada por ti que tú no hubieses hecho por mí—. Y claro que hubieses hecho lo mismo por ella, pero eso no implica que tu agradecimiento sea menos sincero.

—Gracias— repites, porque eres bien cabezota y quieres que le quede claro.

—Ya déjalo—. Y la respuesta queda en el aire cuando sientes detrás de tus rodillas una colisión a toda velocidad, lo que te hace gritar y empujar a Raven, quien pierde el equilibrio y cae de trasero al suelo. Los bracitos rodean tus rodillas, y no puedes evitar sentir ternura al imaginar de quién son, aunque el hecho de que su cara casi esté en tu trasero te resulta perturbador. Tomas una de sus manitos y haces que quede delante de ti; te colocas de rodillas y acomodas el mechón rebelde que tapa uno de los ojitos de Aden.

—A ustedes les llueven los peques, eh—. Dice Raven levantándose del suelo y sobando su espalda baja.

—Hola, jirafita—. Saludas al pequeño, que pasa sus bracitos alrededor de tu cuello abrazándote. Te llena tanto de ternura, que sin siquiera proponértelo ya lo adoras. Besas su cabecita.

—Aden, discúlpate—. Escuchas la voz de Clarke, levantas la vista y la ves, desde ese ángulo se ve aun más hermosa, tiene un pantalón roto a la altura de sus muslos y en serio, _«qué piernas, Clarke, qué piernas»._ —Disculpa, Lexa—, te mira fijamente, dándose cuenta del escrutinio de tus ojos, pero no lo puedes evitar, es guapísima. _«Dios santísimo, qué cuerpo te cargas, Clarke»_ y es que su camiseta negra se adhiere a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y sus _ojos_ desde abajo se ven muchísimo más provocativos. Sus ojos también se ven sensuales. El carraspeo de Raven te hace volver a la realidad, y Clarke desvía la vista hasta ella. — disculpen—. Agrega mirando ahora a Raven.

Intentas ponerte de pie, y Raven solícita te extiende una mano que ayuda a incorporarte. Sientes un pequeño mareo al levantarte y te apoyas en uno de sus brazos. La castaña te mira con preocupación y niegas sutilmente, restándole importancia.

—No tiene importancia— Respondes a Clarke, quien ha tomado a Aden de la mano. Raven murmura un: «claro, porque no fuiste tú quien acabó en el suelo» y le das un codazo, para que se calle. Buscas en tu bolso algo que habías comprado para Aden, pero no habían coincidido las últimas veces, es un paquetito de Ositos Gominola. Antes de entregárselos, preguntas a la rubia con la mirada; ella sonríe de una forma que te desestabiliza, y se encoge de hombros. —Esto es para ti, cielo—. Le ofreces el paquete al pequeño, pero no puedes evitar mirar el cielo en los ojos de Clarke tras la última palabra. Aden toma los dulces en sus manitos y hace algo que nunca había hecho.

—Gracias—. Te responde sonriendo, Aden te habla por primera vez y luego se mira los pies, completamente lleno de vergüenza, y cada vez se te hace más tierno el mocoso.

— ¿Me he vuelto invisible? — pregunta la castaña a tu lado, mirándose manos y levantando los pies uno a uno para también observarlos, y no puedes evitar rodar los ojos ante su poco tiempo de aguante sin llamar la atención.

—La competencia de Narciso a mi lado se llama Raven, y Raven ellos son Clarke y Aden—. Raven ríe ante lo que dices y le da la mano a Aden.

—Un placer, Clarke—. Bromea haciendo que el niño se ría, y para tenerles tanto repelús, se comporta con el niño como un pez en el agua, —entonces, tú debes ser Aden—. Y sonríe a Clarke con coquetería, mientras le extiende la mano. La rubia también ríe ante el saludo de Raven y el sonido de su risa despierta algo dentro de ti.

Aden coloca las manitos en su cara, emocionado, ocultando su sonrisa ante la «equivocación» de la castaña. Y en un impulso de ternura, y sacando fuerzas de no sabes dónde, lo levantas. Se abraza a ti, y dice a tu oído:

—Se ha equivocado— Y sigue riendo, el muy tierno, lo llevas a la sala de espera y te sientas con él en tus piernas, dejando a su madre y tu amiga detrás. No dudan en seguirte el paso.

—Así que Clarke—, y Raven te mira fijamente a los ojos, y puedes ver al maldito de Lucifer en los suyos. La nacida del mal dice las palabras que hacen que desees desaparecer, que te parta un rayo, que te trague la tierra o que hagas combustión espontánea; de preferencia todo a la vez, sin importar el orden: —Lex se la pasa hablando de ti.

Mentira… mentira… ¡mil veces mentira! Jamás has mencionado a la rubia o a Aden. La muy imbécil de Raven había notado cómo la mirabas, seguro es eso. Clarke no aparta su mirada de encima de ti, y el jodido rubor no desaparece, se intensifica; ella sonríe ante esto y te mira, levantando ambas cejas, lo que hace que lleves tus ojos al pequeño sentado en tus piernas, intentando enfocarte en él; consigues hacerlo por el tiempo record de diez segundos. Al volver a mirar a Clarke, la sonrisa burlesca de esta ante tu rubor se vuelve mucho más grande.

Llevas la vista hacia Raven que te ve, alzando una ceja. Joder, has mordido el anzuelo como un pez novato, y ahora la castaña te tiene en sus manos.

—Tranquila, _mi_ Dama de la Noche, eso es algo que sucede con frecuencia—, dice la rubia, refiriéndose al hecho de que de te la pases hablando de ella, y no entiendes cómo no ha explotado este lugar con tanto ego junto, porque si Raven se creía la última _Coca-Cola_ del Kalahari, la rubia parecía tenerlo del tamaño del Sahara. —Tiendo a causar ese tipo de impresiones—. ¿El Sahara habías dicho? El ego de esa mujer era del tamaño del Antártico. ¿Y cómo no tenerlo de ese tamaño si había nacido con esos ojos de monstruo, con ese cuerpo monstruoso?… es que es una jodida monstruosidad ser tan jodidamente perfecta.

 _«Dios santo, tú no solo eres capaz de detener trenes, Clarke, hacer aterrizar aviones se te haría súper fácil.»_

Aden te da el paquetito de Ositos Gominola para que se lo abras, y lo haces, intentando concentrarte en algo más que en Clarke mirándote como si quisiera leer tu mente, y a Raven parloteando acerca de tu vida. El niño te ofrece un osito rojo, y lo llevas a tu boca sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sin leer los componentes del snack. Aden empieza a entonar la melodía, a boca cerrada, de la canción de los ositos mientras come, y a pesar de su edad, no tiene tan mal oído, hasta podría… hey, ¿Raven está contándole a Clarke de tu vida?

—Y así fue como todos se enteraron que la muy puñeta se lo montaba con el oboe— no, _joder_ … no esa historia de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía contarle algo diferente?

—¡Joder! —Ves la reacción de Aden ante tu taco, y le tapas las orejas— ¿no puedes pasar ni cinco minutos sin contarle esa historia falsa a todo conocido mío que te topas? — y joder con la historia del oboe… Clarke se ríe ante tu reacción, y a pesar del bochorno, no puede evitar parecerte una preciosa forma de reír.

—¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a negar? Todos saben que sucedió—. Y si ella seguía diciéndoselo a todos, el hecho sería considerado dentro de unos pocos años cultura general.

—Claro que lo saben, si Octavia y tú se han encargado de decirlo a todos «¿Qué hora tienes? Las, ¡ah… ¿sabías que Lexa se lo montó con un oboe?!... ¿dónde queda tal sitio? En… ¡oh! Lexa se masturbaba con un oboe»— esto último lo dices susurrando para que Aden no escuche— ¿sabes lo incómodo que sería montárselo con un oboe?

Y de verdad, que decirle eso a Clarke _Jodidos Ojos Perfectos_ ha sido un golpe bien bajo de la Reyes, la muy maldita te las iba a pagar.

—¿Y cómo sabes lo incómodo que sería si nunca lo has hecho? —Replica Raven, y joder que quieres ahorcarla… si solo hay que mirar un jodido oboe para saber lo incómodo que sería masturbarse con él.

—Solo hay que mirar un oboe para saber lo horrible que sería, es como si nunca hubieses visto el instrumento, ¡eres músico, Raven! Es ilógico—. Intentas reducir el tono de tu voz, para que nadie más se entere del percance con el oboe.

—Sería mucho más fácil con una flauta transversal, ¿verdad?— pregunta Clarke, bromeando. Justo en la diana. La pregunta te sube todos los colores al rostro.

Ves en la cara de Raven el entendimiento, tu amiga abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, seguro pensando en cuál es el mejor taco para la ocasión. Pero lo que hace te sorprende, saca su teléfono y marca, coloca el teléfono en altavoz, y la idiota que tenía todo el rato ignorando sus llamadas responde:

— _¿Está Lexa bien?_ — con un tono de alarma que no alcanza a disimular. Ves en la cara de Clarke curiosidad y le haces un gesto con la mano para que lo deje pasar. _—Acabo de ver sus llamadas, estaba por marcar._

—Sí, sí, está perfectamente bien, ¿sabías que además de montárselo con el oboe también lo hacía con la flauta?— le suelta todo de una vez.

— ¡Que nunca me lo he montado con un oboe! — Clarke se ríe, y caes en cuenta de que no negaste lo de la flauta. _¡Joder!_

— _¿La dulce?_ — responde Octavia ignorando tu comentario.

—La transversal, O…

— _Carajo, Lex… tú sí que te…_

Pero no termina de hablar, porque en una maniobra bastante ágil, y con Aden aún en tus piernas, le arrebatas el móvil y lo apagas.

El pequeño en tus piernas se acerca a tu oído, andas amando esa iniciativa de hablar contigo, es un tierno, te provoca abrazarlo muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué es montárselo, Lexa?— pregunta a tu oído la criatura del mal, y en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Clarke y Raven también lo escuchen. La cara de la rubia palidece dos tonos y en tus ojos seguro se nota lo que te acojona la pregunta, no sabes qué responder, es Raven quien empieza a hablar, y lo que sea que vaya a decir te asusta más que la misma pregunta de Aden.

—Pero si es algo muy simple—, le haces señas para que se calle, pero ella sigue hablando como si nada. —Montárselo, es tomar algo y colocárselo encima.

Raven es un jodido genio, claro que sí, tu fe en ella se ha multiplicado con solo esa frase. Clarke se relaja visiblemente en su asiento, aún no es tiempo de dar la charla de las abejitas y las flores.

— ¿Y qué instrumento tocan?— pregunta curiosa, supones que el hecho de que quedara claro que te lo montaste con un instrumento la hace pensar que también eres músico. Pero ese es un tema que no quieres tocar.

—No, Clarke, aquí la de los instrumentos es Lexa—, empieza a decir tu verdugo personal— yo solo soy la mejor Soprano de Coloratura del estado— y si el ego pudiera palparse, todos en esa sala estarían asfixiados.

Aden se baja de tus piernas y le lleva ositos a su mamá y Raven; la rubia al notar que el pequeño quiere empezar a explorar, le pide que no se aleje mucho.

—Yo no canto ni en la ducha—, vuelve al tema, habías rogado que lo olvidara— ¿y tú, _mi_ Dama de la Noche, tocas algún instrumento?— y te mira como si fueras lo más interesante del planeta, no sabes qué te ve, porque te queda claro que ve algo en ti. —Digo, además de la flauta y el oboe, que al parecer has tocado muy a fondo.

La carcajada de Reyes hace que el encargado se acerque y les pida que por favor controlen el tono de voz. Aprovechas esto para sentarte derecha e ignorar a las mujeres que tienes a tu izquierda, pero sigues sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Clarke, así que volteas dispuesta a decir que no, no tocas ningún instrumento, pero Raven se adelanta.

—Dejando a un lado las bromas, sería muchísimo más fácil preguntar a ésta qué instrumento no toca—. En su voz puedes notar cierto orgullo, y te deprime el hecho de que justo ahora ese sentimiento sea infundado, porque ya no tocas. Raven está orgullosa de una Lexa que ya no existe, ¿estará también orgullosa de la Lexa en la que te has convertido? Sonríes con tristeza y apartas la vista. —pero si tuviera que elegir uno solo, te diría que es una pianista excepcional.

Pianista excepcional, recuerdas la última vez que de verdad te sentaste en un piano a tocar. También recuerdas la falta de agilidad en tus dedos por la hinchazón, lo desastroso que resultó el jodido concierto para el que habías estado trabajando por meses y solo por tu culpa. Y volteas el rostro, queriendo ocultar tus emociones a Raven, a Clarke.

La enfermedad que te tocó se ha ido llevando poco a poco tus sueños, te ha hecho cambiar radicalmente tu rutina, ha ido menguando día a día tus esperanzas de un futuro mejor, y quizás hasta se haya llevado a Leandro, el solo recordarlo hace que te quieras hundir en la silla. _No volverá, Lexa. No volverá._

— ¿Estás bien, cielo? — es la voz de Raven, sentada a tu lado la que te saca del pozo. Busca tu mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos, dándote apoyo.

—La verdad, Clarke—, dices mirando a la rubia, e intentando ocultar tus emociones —tengo dos años que no toco el piano—. Y por mucho que intentas camuflar la tristeza, esta se te escapa, y Clarke lo nota.

—Podría ser peor—, se encoge de hombros— yo llevo ya veintiséis años sin tocarlo, y te aseguro que después de los primeros nueve te acostumbras—. Bromea, y te hace sonreír. Raven a tu lado también sonríe.

—Lexa Woods— llama el asistente y te pones de pie para entrar, pero recuerdas que la bocazas de Raven se quedará con la rubia, y se levantan tus alarmas, volteas a mirarla; buscas impregnar tus ojos de todo lo que quieres decirle, y al parecer ella lo entiende. Mueve los labios articulando la palabra "tranquila" y pega el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha como para darle más peso al hecho de que no dirá nada.

No confías ni por un segundo.

Intentas acompasar tu respiración, intentas que el ritmo anacrónico de tus latidos se normalice. Una calada de aire… otra… exhalas lentamente y tratas de inhalar con parsimonia todo el oxígeno posible. Se te dificulta.

El gemido doloroso sale desde tus entrañas, lo sientes emerger desde tu estómago, junto a él llegan las sacudidas espasmódicas de tus hombros y el nudo en tu garganta se hace más amplio a cada segundo. Sofocante. Es como si con cada onza de aire tus pulmones se volvieran más pequeños.

Inhalas…

Quieres levantarte, quieres gritar a Raven, a Octavia… pero no puedes. Tu cuerpo está frío, helado, te está costando muchísimo respirar.

 _Quizás… quizás así se sintió Leandro._

Exhalas…

La bilis en tu garganta te hace inclinarte hacia un lado y dejarla salir de tu interior. Obligas tu cuerpo a levantarse, pero la debilidad es más fuerte que tú.

Inhalas…

Exhalas...

Todo da vueltas, pero logras enfocar tu vista en la lámpara en la mesita de noche; estiras tu brazo, pero no llegas.

Inhalas…

Intentas rodar tu cuerpo hasta la otra orilla, mientras el dolor se vuelve más agudo.

Exhalas…

Estiras la mano mientras notas que todo a tu alrededor se empieza a poner oscuro. Tocas la lámpara y la empujas con toda la fuerza que te queda.

Escuchas el estruendo de la lámpara al romperse contra el suelo.

Pasos.

Se abre la puerta.

Un grito:

—¡Raven!

No has vuelto a inhalar.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo siete de esta historia.

En serio este me costó muchísimo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y los que han dado fav a la historia.

Gracias, Luy, por tu fiel opinión.

Gracias también a ti, que desde las sombras me lees, este capítulo te lo dedico.

 _Y gracias a MakotoBlack por haberse tomado el tiempo de corregirme detalles a esta hora, en serio. xD_

Recuerda:

Donde una vida acaba, otra puede **re** nacer.


	8. Orgasmo en la boca

VIII

Es tu primera crisis con edema pulmonar agudo, y esperas que sea la última. Te estabas cuidando, Lexa. Estabas haciendo de todo para no pasar por algo así. Tomabas la cantidad de líquido indicada, a veces hasta menos. Tu dieta estaba muy bien llevada, tu último día libre, para comer lo que te viniera en gana, había sido hace dos semanas. No entendías qué te había llevado hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

El exceso de líquido en tus pulmones casi te la había jugado, y aunque llevabas meses deseando que se acabara, tener tan cerca a tu demacrada amiga de afilada guadaña había hecho que te replantearas ese deseo. Porque te merecías algo más que esto.

Estás conectada a una máquina de hemodiálisis, el procedimiento para la crisis que estabas pasando, incluye una visita de emergencia a tu compañera de lágrimas. Poco a poco sientes tu respiración normalizarse, y la tos desaparece paulatinamente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?— Aun con los ojos cerrados puedes ver la preocupación en el rostro de Octavia. No recuerdas cómo llegaste a la sala de shock, pero lo que sí sabes es que el hecho de seguir con vida se lo debes a ella. Habían dolido, tus pulmones habían dolido jodidamente, pero el tratamiento ya había hecho su efecto y, aunque mejor, aún no puedes respirar con normalidad. También sientes tu cuerpo cansado, y una debilidad diferente a la de estar conectada a una máquina de hemodiálisis.

Asientes en respuesta, se te hace incómodo hablar con la mascarilla de oxígeno, la miras a los ojos e intentas sonreírle con la mirada. Se acerca a ti y te da un golpe suave en el brazo que no está conectado a la máquina.

—Grandísima imbécil, no me vuelvas a hacer algo así—. Y ves cómo la fuerte de Octavia intenta permanecer inamovible ante tus ojos, pero lo notas… notas lo que hay detrás de ellos: la vulnerabilidad en las bases de su fortaleza. Quieres hacer algo para que esté mejor, pero no sabes qué.

En eso, se acerca tu nefrólogo una vez más, revisando que todo esté _bien_ , y al parecer parece satisfecho.

—Dra. Blake, ¿podemos hablar?— y el lenguaje corporal de Octavia empieza a decir muchas cosas. Cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y coloca un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de su oreja y si no la conocieras bien no te parecería extraño, pero evidentemente está nerviosa. Levantas una ceja ante su actitud, pero ella no te está mirando. Te inquieta que te estén ocultando algo acerca de tu salud y quieres preguntar, pero antes de que lo hagas, ella se aleja hacia la salida con Lincoln tras decir un: _«_ _Ya regreso, cariño_ _»_ , y sin notar lo preocupada que te está dejando.

Intentas concentrarte en algo más que no sea el hecho de que el par doctores se haya ido de forma bastante sospechosa. Es que, supones que él ya te ha dicho todo lo referente a tu más reciente crisis. Te había instado a acudir con un psiquiatra para tratar con ansiolíticos tu episodio más reciente, porque al parecer el edema no había venido solo, pero, ¿cómo no ibas a sentir ansiedad si te estabas ahogando?; había programado un ECG y ecosonograma para revisar bien tu corazón, por no sabes qué con la radiografía de torax; y te había amonestado por cargar peso con el brazo de la fístula, haciendo que Octavia sonriera con suficiencia, pues la muy perra sentía que se salía con la suya.

Octavia.

 _¡Oh, Joder! ¡Bocazas Octavia!_ ¿Cómo jodidos tu nefrólogo iba a saber que habías alzado peso de no haber sido por la lengua de esa idiota? Y, ¿en qué momento la muy lengua suelta iba y le contaba a Lincoln cosas de ti? No sabes si es la máquina, o el tratamiento que pusieron en ella, pero mientras tus ojos empiezan a cerrar, sientes que algo muy evidente se te está escapando.

….

El que el doctor decidiera mantenerte dos días más en observación no es precisamente algo por lo que quieras celebrar; quieres estar en casa, descansar y terminar de recuperarte en un ambiente menos impersonal. En los exámenes tu corazón había salido bien, y en las nuevas radiografías podía observarse tu tráquea, lo que significaba que estabas mucho mejor.

Justo ahora estabas sola, Octavia estaba cumpliendo su guardia en otra ala del hospital y Raven y sus ojos rojos e hinchados se habían ido a dar sus clases de canto y ensayar con el sinfónico. La muy… no sabes cómo decirle, había entrado cuando te trasladaron de sala, con una sonrisa inmensa y contando un chiste muy malo que terminaba con un _«_ _no es una berenjena, es retrasado_ _»_ queno ocultaba para nada que había estado llorando. Te reíste de su chiste, intentaste hacerle creer que no notabas el hecho de que había cedido el control a esas emociones, te diste cuenta de cómo poco a poco volvía a ser la misma y también empezaste a sentir tu cuerpo relajarse ante este hecho.

Y ahora estás haciendo zapping mientras esperas que alguna llegue a ayudarte con el aburrimiento, porque sí, los hospitales son más pesados que _Finnegans Wake._

Hay algo que te tiene tranquila, habías preguntado a Lincoln por Leandro y te había dicho que estaba bien. Había faltado ese tiempo a diálisis por una vacación planificada con sus padres. El pequeño disfrutando y tú llorando por él; pero, ¿cómo no ibas a pensar que ya no existía si todos los precedentes gritaban que esa era la opción más lógica?

A pesar de que Octavia está en el mismo lugar que tú, es Raven quien llega primero. Coloca la carpeta de las partituras en la esquina de tu cama, sin mirarte, mientras parece muy entretenida con su móvil. Larga una carcajada luego del sonido de una notificación y toses, aunque aún duela un poquito, para llamar la atención. Ante esto ella se fija en ti, y saca algo del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—Llegó quien te endulza la vida—. Y te entrega una paleta, ¡una jodida paleta! Se sienta a tu lado quitándote el control remoto, algo a lo que estás acostumbrada, pero antes de que cambie el canal que habías dejado, vuelve a sonar su móvil y deja el control de lado para concentrarse en teclear, mientras pregunta: —¿Cómo te sientes? Hablé con Octavia hace poco y me dijo que estabas bastante bien, que no había de qué preocuparse—. A pesar de sus palabras, notas que no se atreve a mirarte, supones que sigue sensible por lo de la noche anterior; quizás su actitud es su forma de afrontarlo y decides darle el espacio que requiere. Abres tu paleta mientras respondes:

— He estado mejor—, metes la paleta en tu boca y empiezas a disfrutar de su sabor— aunque no puedo negar que esto— dices, haciendo referencia al dulce— ha arreglado bastante el día—. _¿En serio, Lexa? ¿Ha arreglado bastante el día?_ A decir verdad, te sientes bien incómoda y no sabes llevar la situación de forma natural, por lo general Raven hace las malas experiencias más llevaderas con cualquier tontería y es la primera vez que notas ese no sabes qué en el ambiente, como una delgada pared que impide que puedan ser ustedes mismas.

Tomas la partitura en tus manos, y empiezas a hojearla, «La Rosa del Azafrán» marca el título. La conoces, aunque nunca la has cantado ni acompañado al piano, la zarzuela tiene romanzas bastante destacables. Empiezas a leer escuchando en tu mente cada nota, y ves las anotaciones que ha hecho la castaña y notas que le han dado a interpretar el personaje Sagrario, ya no como suplente… ¡Joder!

—¡Joder, Raven! ¡Felicidades!— ella levanta la vista, y nota que estás viendo su partitura. Te sonríe a medias y se encoge de hombros. Y es justo ahí cuando entiendes que hay más; no es solo tu crisis, a Raven le incomoda que le hayan dado el papel principal, porque la muy tarada cree que eso te afectará de alguna forma, la muy zopenca no entiende que te alegra genuinamente lo mucho que ha avanzado. Es que hasta puedes imaginar lo que pasa por su mente, ella está pensando que te lo ha robado, está pensando que se está llevando lo que te pertenece.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Te sientes realmente orgullosa de ella, y estás segura que de tú estar sana, Raven también lo habría conseguido, tiene una voz hermosa y una técnica impoluta, además de una confianza en sí misma y una voluntad de hierro, que la hace no rendirse hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Qué tonta, de verdad qué tonta por pensar tanta estupidez junta. Le das un golpe en la nuca, más fuerte de lo normal, la muy idiota se lo merece.

— ¡Auch!—. Se queja y te mira frunciendo el entrecejo, como preguntando a qué viene eso… y al no hallar respuesta en tu rostro, agrega: —Lex, yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan elegido.

Y ese segundo golpe también se lo ha ganado. Con creces.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué clase de tratamiento te están colocando? Te vuelve agresiva— se aleja de ti de forma exagerada, como si realmente pudieras hacerle un daño considerable. Pones los ojos en blanco y vuelves a fijar tu vista en la partitura.

—Sí que eres imbécil, Raven—. La miras y notas la culpabilidad en sus ojos. Te das en la frente con la partitura, pues tú también eres dramática, ¿para qué negarlo? —ni siquiera te imaginas lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, sabía que lograrías algo así, era cuestión de tiempo—. Sonríe, pero aún puedes ver incredulidad en su gesto. —¡Joder, Raven! En serio, estoy muy contenta por ti—. Y aunque te enfada un poquito el hecho de que ella piense que eso no te hace feliz, no agregas nada al respecto. Su móvil suena nuevamente, pero esta vez lo ignora.

—¿Si me acerco a abrazarte me volverás a pegar?— y ríes, sin importar el malestar que causa la acción en tu cuerpo.

—Pensé que la palabra cobardía no existía en tu diccionario.

Se acerca a ti, dejando la frase en el aire y te abraza. Tiras un poquito de su cabello, y se queja de forma exagerada.

—Prométeme que será la última vez que piensas una estupidez así— abre la boca para responder, mientras su mano derecha hace ademan por levantarse, seguro en posición de juramento, pero no la dejas hablar: —mejor no, no te haré prometer cosas que no podrás cumplir, de veinticuatro horas que tiene el día, pasas dieciséis pensando estupideces.

—Bueno… al menos estás consciente de que no solo pienso estupideces—, dice siguiéndote la corriente mientras se acomoda a tu lado en la cama del hospital, recuestas tu cabeza en su hombro, mientras sonríes con malicia.

—Las otras ocho horas sueñas estupideces—. Y sientes en tu cabeza sus hombros moverse por la risa contenida. Empiezas a revisar la partitura con ella a tu lado, coges el lápiz que está entre las páginas y te tomas el atrevimiento de hacer anotaciones referentes a la dinámica.

—Pues sí, así sonaría mucho mejor—. Consiente, mientras lee lo que haces; la sientes suspirar a tu lado, y te preparas para lo que sabes que vendrá. — ¿Sabes?, he tenido un miedo cabrón a perderte—. Pasa la mano por el brazo por el que está pasando el medicamento, y vuelves a recostar tu cabeza en su hombro. El jodido celular suena nuevamente y se te escapa la respuesta, porque no eres de las que ignoras los mensajes habiéndolos escuchado.

— ¿No piensas responder?— Ella estira el brazo, coge el celular, y empieza a reír, mientras teclea la respuesta y lo coloca entre sus piernas.

—Esta Clarke es todo un personaje—. Y lo dice así, como si la sola mención de la rubia no te moviera algo por dentro _. ¿Moverme algo por dentro? Estoy jodida, de verdad jodida,_ y te preguntas cómo jodidos consiguió su número, y si en serio está hablando con ella o es solo una frase suelta por algo que recordó; ¿será acaso que la Reyes le contó que estabas acá?

— ¿Estás hablando con ella? ¿Cómo conseguiste su número? ¿Le has dicho que estoy aquí? —Preguntas todo a la vez, sin respirar entre frases… no estás segura de si la castaña ha escuchado tu última pregunta, porque la voz se te ha ido un poquito; luego notas que tu tono ha sonado ansioso, pero ya no lo puedes arreglar… la muy tonta de Raven se hace de rogar, sabes que le gusta darse importancia, pero en serio, que hable de una vez _, joder_.

—Sí, estoy hablando con ella—, es su escueta respuesta, y estás segura de que lo dejaría hasta ahí si su celular no hubiese vuelto a sonar. La curiosidad te está matando, quieres arrebatarle el móvil y leer todos los mensajes —es bien divertida y un poquito lista, a pesar de ser rubia. —agrega, y sí, sientes que es bien divertida, pero lo otro que dice te hace querer decir algo en defensa, mas te das cuenta de que no la conoces, nada; así que te tragas esas palabras sin siquiera procesarlas y vuelves al tema anterior, esta vez con un poco más de calma.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste su número? ¿Le has dicho que estoy aquí?— y esperas que no se haya ido de lengua, lo que menos quieres es que la rubia te tenga lástima.

—Estoy llena de grandes habilidades. Y no. No hablamos de ti.

 _No hablamos de ti._

 _¿Qué otro tema podían tener en común esas dos?_ Y no es ego, es que sería lógico que por lo menos te mencionaran, ¿no?

—Ah… ok— es lo único que aciertas a decir, y vuelves a la partitura. Por un momento, luego de dos años de casi nulo contacto, vuelves a sentirte segura entre la música, considerando que nada sería más hostil que aquel _«_ _No hablamos de ti_ _»_ _. ¡¿De qué jodidos hablan?!_

—Una pregunta, ¿te gusta Clarke?— sigues marcando la dinámica en la partitura con tranquilidad, hasta que Raven te quita el lápiz, haciendo que mires con nostalgia al objeto. La vida era más segura cuando lo tenías en tus manos, puedes apostarlo.

— ¿Ah?— preguntas, haciendo gala de la gran elocuencia que te caracteriza, e intentando alargar la respuesta.

—Que si te gusta Clarke.

Repite, y bueno, ya, ¿qué le vas a hacer?… no te queda más que decir la verdad, a fin de cuentas es liberador, ¿no?

— ¿Ah? ¿Clarke? No… no, para nada—, nada más que la verdad, sí señor, claro que sí… bueno, un poquito cierto, ¿no? — ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?

—No, no hablamos de ti—. Y joder con el hecho de que no hablan de ti, si todo el mundo sabe que eres el mejor tema a tratar, ¿no, Lexa? Ellas se lo pierden, ¿verdad? ¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo! Supones que tu cara está siendo muy expresiva, porque ves en los ojos de Raven un tinte burlesco que te hace querer tener algo más en lo que distraerte; sí que extrañas al lápiz.

— ¿Por qué preguntas si me gusta?— A falta de grafito, la curiosidad también es buen agente distractor, aunque… _¡joder!,_ ¿no se supones que querías cambiar el tema de conversación? Es que te echas la soga al cuello solita, Lexa, tú solita.

El jodido celular de los mil demonios vuelve a sonar, y Raven te responde mientras sonríe a la pantalla, como si el chiste estuviera buenísimo. _¿Qué tanto hablan?_

—Es que creo que por esta sí que cruzo la acera.

La cara de incredulidad que colocas no puede ser normal, porque estás segura de que la castaña está bromeando. Es que, si fuera religiosa, su dios sería la masculinidad personificada, la tipa no podía ser más heterosexual; si no pegaba posters de hombres desnudos en su habitación, era porque eso podría hacer que la consideraran una depravada sexual; y bueno, sí que los pegaba, entrar a ese lugar te causaba urticaria y conjuntivitis alérgica. Así que no podía ser verdad; pero la muy tonta sigue sonriendo a la pantalla, y bueno… quizás sea cierto.

—Ah… bien, ¿y a ella le gustas?— Porque bueno, el que Clarke no te guste no significa que vas a dejar que tu amiga cruce a tu acera arriesgándose a ser atropellada en el camino. Nada tiene que ver la curiosidad y esa emoción extraña en la boca de tu estómago con la pregunta. Nada.

Además, sabías bien poco de Clarke… lo más probable era que fuera heterosexual, no por nada tenía un mocoso… quizás hasta estaba casada con el padre de su hijo y todo. El pensar en Clarke con un hombre te hace arrugar la nariz en clara expresión de asco. Muerdes el poco caramelo que queda en tu boca, dejando el palito de la paleta desnudo.

—La tengo comiendo de mi mano—. Y esto que dice, casi hace que te atores con el dulce. Además, su celular vuelve a sonar, como para recalcar lo que ha dicho. Y bueno, sí… te incomoda un poquito bastante. Pero esto es lo mejor; porque aunque no te guste Clarke, y queda claro que no te gusta, el que se haya fijado en Raven es la mejor opción. No podría gustarte Clarke, porque esos preciosos, azules, vivos y jodidos ojos del mal, no combinan para nada con tu insuficiencia renal crónica. Para nada.

— ¿Sabes que la cama es para uso exclusivo de los pacientes, verdad?— la neonatóloga entra con unas bolsas en las manos, que hacen que tu estómago suene de forma algo vergonzosa, a pesar del dulce que acabas de comer.

— ¿Lo sabes tú, Octavia? Porque tengo entendido que últimamente te lo montas en este hospital—. Vale, es un tema que no superas aún. Mueves tus piernas para darle espacio, mientras ésta muerde su labio de forma lasciva, mirando la cama ante tu comentario. —No quiero ni entérame de lo que estás pensando—, se sienta a tus pies con las bolsas con comida— ¿qué trajiste para cenar?—Intentas revisar las bolsas, pero ella te da un golpecito en la mano.

—Espera a que llegue tu comida, calumniadora—. Oh, ahora se pone en modo castigo, como si no fuera suficiente castigo estar aquí encerrada con el nuevo ícono de la comunidad lésbica, y sus jodidas notificaciones cada treinta segundos.

—De haber escuchado cómo sonaba el estómago de esta, no le negarías la comida—. Y lo dice en serio, aunque en un tono nada duro. Y casi, casi te empieza a caer nuevamente bien, pero sí… ahí está, otra notificación, al parecer el tema está interesante.

Octavia te hace un gesto con rostro y manos, preguntando, como buena cotilla, con quién habla Raven.

—Está pensando seriamente empezar a montárselo con chicas, O— susurras en voz alta, y Raven ríe.

—Las quieres todas para ti, ¿eh?— responde tu ex amiga castaña.

Octavia que es mucho más curiosa que tú, sí le quita el teléfono de las manos, y lee los mensajes, alzando una ceja. Sonríe, y Raven le sonríe de vuelta. _Jodidas idiotas_ , aumenta tu curiosidad de manera exponencial, quieres tener el jodido móvil en las manos, pero sabes que no va a suceder.

—¿Qué?— pero las dos te ignoran. Raven escribe el que parece ser su último mensaje, _¡Gracias Alá, Jehová!… ¡Merlín!_ , y guarda el móvil en su bolsillo.

El puñetero móvil vuelve a sonar.

Pero al parecer, este sí es el puto jodidísimo último mensaje.

—Fui a ese lugar que comentaste—, se dirige a Raven —y pedí tres menús diferentes para pacientes en hemodiálisis—. Empieza a sacar los envases y te hundes en decepción, no has tenido suerte con esas comidas. Jamás. —Te había pedido pollo, pero veo que ahora te va el conejo— se ríe y le entrega el envase a la castaña.

—Aún no lo he probado, pero sí… le tengo ganas—. Y las dos se ríen, como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo, ¡hasta el de la berenjena es mejor! Octavia te observa fijamente, intentando leer no sabes qué en tu rostro y te entrega otro envase.

—Espero que te guste, cariño— y lo abres, y bueno… al menos tiene buena pinta y huele bien. Pruebas, aún con reticencia, y Raven pone en palabras lo que acaba de sentir tu paladar.

— ¡Me puto muero!, ¡esto es lo mejor que he probado este año!— Habla con la boca llena, lo que hace que un poco de la comida caiga a su camisa.

Octavia la mira con odio, y eso te hace guardar cobardemente tu opinión, pero joder, sí que está delicioso, así sí que provoca comer.

— ¡Carajo, Raven, tienes razón! — y el hecho de que la morena haya insinuado que comida no es la mejor, te da valor de al menos asentir.

Es que está divino, comes por primera vez en mucho tiempo con muchas ganas. Riquísimo. Nada podría arruinar este momento. Nada.

Y vuelve a sonar el puto móvil, pero antes de leer el puto mensaje del mal Raven te pregunta:

— ¿Y qué tal, te ha gustado?

Miras a Octavia, y ella se ríe de tu cobardía, pero es que ella lleva bastante tiempo intentando hacer que la comida para hemodiálisis sepa bien. La morena encoge los hombros, instándote a dar tu sincera opinión. Por eso le respondes a Raven:

—Un jodido orgasmo en mi lengua, Reyes, un jodido orgasmo.

….

—Anda, vístete rápido, que quiero mostrarte algo.

Estás en el hospital, a nada de volver a casa, y justo ahora a Octavia se le ocurre mostrarte «algo». A pesar de todo, fue buena noche, no como dormir en tu cama, pero bastante pasable. Lo mejor de todo fue que a Raven se le agotara la batería del móvil, y bueno, no te importó que tu teléfono tuviera la carga completa, lo dejaste conectado toda la noche.

Haces un esfuerzo, te miras al espejo y tu reflejo te sorprende. Es que, luego de la crisis esperabas encontrarte con algo mucho más desagradable que a lo que estabas acostumbrada, y no. No está mal, Lexa… es bastante aceptable lo que ves. No como antaño, no tan linda, no bien, pero tampoco mal.

Sales un poquito más optimista de lo que entraste y le sonríes a Octavia, así, de la nada. Pero la morena ni te ve, anda impaciente.

—Vamos, camina… que no los puedo dejar tanto tiempo.

Y la sigues.

Al llegar te hace poner un mono azul, similar al que ella usa, y tapabocas. Los compañeros de Octavia te saludan sin saber qué decirte, pero decides pasarlo por alto. Ya habías estado en este lugar, en un pasado que parece otra vida. Te sentabas justo en esa silla que ahora miras nostálgica, los colocabas en tu pecho uno por uno. Pequeñitos, delicados, indefensos… y compartías con ellos eso que en ese momento te definía por completo. Tu voz.

Cantabas como terapia, compartías tu eso con ellos; y aunque no te creyeran, tú sentías que ellos también te llenaban; sientes tus ojos escocer, esto también es algo que extrañas.

Octavia se acerca a una incubadora, lo que te hace seguirla. Y joder, es miniatura, de verdad es miniatura. No te parece real. No puedes creer que un mocosito tan pequeñito pueda estar vivo. Tiene la piel rojiza, varios cables pegados a su cuerpecito, y una especie de tubo en su boquita… no estás segura de si en la nariz también… es un jodido milagro que esté vivo.

—O…

—Sí, Emily es una luchadora.

Una nenita, es una nenita… no te parece tierna, se te hace demasiado delicada y extraña, pero a la vez… súper fuerte. Piensas que es de las personas más fuertes que has conocido.

—Diminuta.

Es lo único que puedes decir.

—Tiene tres días luchando. Está completamente sola, Lex, la progenitora la ha dejado acá y la guerrerita no deja de luchar. Quería que la vieras.

 _Completamente sola y no deja de luchar_ ; es la personita con más valentía que has conocido…

—¿Crees que… crees que…? Ya sabes.

No quieres volver palabras tu pensamiento, y Octavia lo sabe.

—Tengo mucha fe en ella, ¿sabes? Sé que lo logrará.

Y bueno, Octavia también es bastante obstinada, si ella dice que la pequeñita lo logrará, no pones en duda que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para que así sea. Solo el hecho de hacer que volvieras a pisar la UCIN era ya un logro. Te habías negado a volver, y la muy astuta te había tomado con la guardia baja. Aquí estabas.

Te quedas mirando fijamente a Emily, es que te parece increíble. Ella es increíble.

La morena camina hacia la incubadora que está al lado.

—Este de acá es Christian, ya hasta quiere gatear el muy mono—. Te acercas. Esta vez unos abiertos ojitos azules te cautivan. Su piel rosada parece súper suave, y supones que también ha de oler genial. Te dan ganas de acunarlo encima de tu cuerpo. — ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Claro que quieres, pero te da mucho miedo lo que eso pueda llegar a causar. En ti, pero más que nada en él… ya no tienes nada que ofrecerle. Levantas la vista para negar con ella, y ves la incubadora de la pequeña y valiente Emily. _Vamos, Lexa, que sí puedes_. Y dices que sí, Lexa… dices que sí, aunque pienses que no.

Conoces el protocolo, aun así haces todo lo que pide el enfermero.

Octavia lo coloca con muchísimo cuidado encima de ti, y lo sostienes delicadamente… _pequeño Christian monísimo_. Pasas el brazo de la fístula de su cabecita hasta su espalda con toda la sutileza de la que eres capaz. Y sin darle nada, Lexa, sin darle nada, él se acomoda encima de ti, como si de verdad le estuvieras obsequiando algo… tú que te sientes un saco vacío, sin nada que ofrecer. Y mueves tu cabeza a un lado, para observarlo mejor. Parece estar en paz, ahí, contigo que eres un completo caos.

Y así, y a pesar de que te cuesta, empiezas a devolverle lo que te está dando, en un feedback que no necesita de palabras.

Una nana a _bocaquiusa_ , una nana que no es solo _respiración, fonación y resonancia_ , porque sí, eso aún te falla… Es una nana que…

Una nana que es más que nada…alma.

Y no sabes cómo, pero sientes que Christian lo nota, que te nota. Y te dejas llevar, Lexa… y cierras los ojos, y empiezas a disfrutarlo de a poco, y empieza… lentamente sale por tus ojos… la sensación de llenura y vacío convergiendo dentro de ti. Una guerra interna de la que Christian no está consciente, o no le presta atención, porque empieza a quedarse dormido.

Mientras lloras… mientras cantas… mientras te compartes… mientras se comparte.

Al abrir tus ojos, notas que la fuerte, la inamovible, la inmutable de Octavia también está llorando.

….

No te querían dejar sola ni para ir al baño, parecían koalas. Koalas realmente pesados, fastidiosos, intolerantes… la paciencia se te estaba acabando. Octavia había tenido que ir a trabajar desde temprano, y la pesada de Raven, que hasta te había entregado el cepillo ya con el dentífrico puesto en la mañana, no había tenido más remedio que dejarte, porque también tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Así que respiras, aún con un poco de malestar, pero por lo menos en paz, con tu espacio personal recuperado.

La soledad trae una calma bastante silenciosa, que es un arma de doble filo; porque esta calma no te abraza, porque el silencio despierta tus demonios y no sabes qué responder a todas las preguntas que estos vienen a hacerte; porque esta crisis te ha hecho notar que no quieres que se acabe, pero estás maniatada, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar lo que ya está escrito, y si esta enfermedad tiene como propósito llevarse tu vida, no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Y el vacío te ahoga, y consumes el vacío, y todo en tu interior es vacío.

Pero no te puedes dejar hundir, ya no. No más, Lexa.

Vamos, que tu brazada nunca fue mala, y tener que nadar a contracorriente es buena forma de demostrarlo. Por eso te acercas a eso que olvidó Raven encima de la mesa, lo tomas con un miedo, un miedo que muchos considerarían infundado, pero sólo tu entiendes tu lucha interna. Lo abres, observas… observas las anotaciones que hiciste tú… y luego lo observas a él.

Negro, brillante. Cerrado.

Cerrado para ti, tal cual tú estás cerrada para él. Pero ya no quieres estar cerrada a él, no te enoja. Es contigo con quien estás enojada, lo sabes. Estás enojada con tu testarudez, con tu imprudencia, con el hecho de haber arruinado tu vida por un instante que a fin de cuentas también terminaste arruinando. Estás molesta por no saber delegar, estás molesta contigo porque echaste todo al traste por un concierto que terminó resultando una mierda. Por ser sorda, por no escuchar las sugerencias, por no poner primero tu bienestar. Por no anteponer tu salud. Tú te hiciste esto. Tú y no el piano.

No el piano.

Estás consciente de que la falta de práctica se notará, también sabes que habrá días en los que será más difícil tocar, porque la retención de líquidos afectará tu agilidad. Pero notas algo, no necesitas que sea perfecto, ya no.

Y te da pánico, porque tu estilo era la perfección, pero con Christian notaste que lo imperfecto se puede volver perfecto, que es el instante lo que hace a la música algo perfecto y no la ejecución profesional de esta.

Porque no es solo ritmo _, dinámica, armonía… melodía_. Porque más que nada, es sentimiento, y es algo que con el tiempo se te ha ido olvidando. Porque no necesitas que sea impecable para transmitir.

Pero te da miedo, porque sí, es sentimiento, y pasar esa llave puede terminar de hundirte.

Y si la miniatura de Emily puede, tú también, ¿no? No vas a pasar el resto de tu vida, dure lo que dure, huyendo de sentir. Ya no más. Era hora de ponerse los zapatos de valentía y empezar a afrontar como adulto lo que tocó. Vivir no es fácil, y una muestra de eso era la pequeñita solitaria. Tú no estás sola.

Y vamos, no es un concierto para piano, es una reducción de orquesta. Levantas la tapa del instrumento, con el brazo que no tiene la fístula, y sacas la tela que cubre las teclas… otra vez. Y te sientas, y empiezas a leer, y tocas. Y a cada nota se hace menos difícil.

Estás tocando la romanza que seguro le dará dolores de cabezas a Raven, y tienes planificado ofrecerle tu ayuda, para practicar, ¿de qué sirve tener a una pianista en casa si no te ayuda con tus arias y romanzas? Vamos, es hora de empezar a devolverle aunque sea un poco de todo lo que te ha dado.

Tu celular suena. Otra llamada de Octavia. Un _«_ _estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú?_ _»_. Aprovechas la interrupción para ir por la nevera y coger una gelatina de cereza, que por mala suerte, o torpeza, termina manchándote la camisa. Bah… no le prestas atención a la mancha y al terminar de comer vuelves al piano. Te resulta bastante obvio que tienes que volver a tu método de estudio, crees poder hacerlo mejor.

Intentas mantener al margen las emociones negativas, pero estás consciente de la batalla que se libra dentro de ti. Por un lado, quieres dejarte llevar y empezar a disfrutarlo de verdad, pero otra parte de ti te hace sentir muy culpable. También intentas ignorar a esta parte. Vamos, que sabes que no es algo que lograrás de un segundo a otro, se llevará su tiempo. El hecho de que estés dispuesta a intentarlo ya es mucho.

Te ves interrumpida por golpes en la puerta que anuncian la llegada de Raven dos horas antes. _Jodida garrapata del mal_ … que no tiene por qué estar dejando de hacer sus cosas solo para venir a vigilar que estés bien. ¡Estás bien! Pero sí, Raven no se conformaría con solo llamar; estar a la puerta es algo tan de ella.

Si te hubieses puesto a pensar un poco más, Lexa, notarías que Raven no tiene necesidad de tocar, ella tiene su llave. Tienes puesto el pijama que dentro de poco será apellidado «del mal» y bautizado como «el más horrible y asexuado desde el paleolítico hasta la edad actual», el cabello más revuelto que el _nudo de Meereen_ , los pies descalzos, y una mancha roja descomunal en el centro de tu camisa; aprovechas tu torpeza y abres la puerta dramatizando, como si la mancha de gelatina fuera sangre, una actuación digna de los _Oscar_ , completamente dirigida a Raven y no a la rubia súper sexy que arrastra lentamente su mirada desde tus pies hasta tus ojos, para luego sonreír de lado en una mueca bastante burlesca.

 _¡Y, joder!_ Tu bien jodido corazón se salta un latido.

Está preciosa, aunque no te guste nada nada nada, ni un poquitín, no puedes negar que está preciosísima, porque no eres ciega… y el hecho de que tu cuerpo reaccionara así, no significa nada.

Es que, estás segura de que estás alucinando, a ningún ser humano le puede quedar tan hermosa una mueca como esa…

No puede ser real…

—¿Clarke?

….

ESPERO QUE YA PUEDAN VER EL CAPÍTULO

Holaaa… aquí el capítulo ocho, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Sí, sé que el Clexa va lento, pero la verdad, yo avanzo conforme a lo que me digan los personajes, me tienen controlada y no quiero forzar nada, considero que debo dejar que ellos lleguen donde quieren justo cuando quieren.

Tenemos a una Lexa con una lucha constante contra ella misma; a veces avanza dos pasos y retrocede tres, pero es que a pesar del tiempo aún no sabe cómo lidiar con lo que se le ha venido encima, y siente mucha culpabilidad.

 _Gracias, MakotoBlack por tomarse el tiempo de darle una revisión a esta historia._

 _Luy: Gracias por tu emocionante comentario, a mí también me parece genial Raven, quiero una así en mi vida, de preferencia igual de sexy jajajaja… Bueno, lo del osito gominola fue una coincidencia, y también está el hecho, de que aunque no lo exprese con claridad, esta historia no transcurre en un día tras día, hay pequeños saltos temporales._

Y mil gracias a ti, por haber leído hasta aquí.

" **Nos ganamos la vida con lo que recibimos, pero hacemos la vida con lo que damos..." John Maxwell.**

Twitter: /TBAlegnazil


	9. Tejido endometrial

Es que Clarke se pasa eso de ser humano por el orto. Se te hace perfecta, y estás segura de que no se puede ser tan perfecto y humano a la vez, no se puede. Joder, si hasta el jodido lunar de encima de sus labios parece colocado adrede ahí, ¡joder! Deja de mirar sus labios. Joder, ¿qué jodidos hace Clarke frente a tu puerta? _Joder, ¿por qué eres tan preciosa, Clarke?_ Te preguntas, pero no es eso lo que le preguntas:

—¿Qué haces aquí?—y con muy poco de tacto, en un tono casi agresivo que te hace bajar la mirada en forma apenada, y basta con ese gesto para caer en la realidad por completo… porque estás descalza; con un viejo pijama de tu padre, tu forma de recordarlo; una enormemente roja mancha en el centro de la blanca camisa del pijama, ¿así o más torpe?; y llevas tus manos a tu cabello de forma dramática, sí, nada que envidiarle a Hermione Granger… bueno, sí, bastante que envidiar, la tipa es bruja, puede hacer lo que sea con una varita mágica, y estás segura de que esa tensión sexual entre ella y Pansy Parkinson no la imaginaste, además de…

—Hola, Lexa, ¿cómo estás? A mí también me alegra verte—. Su tono irónico es evidente, y vamos, que no se pierda la bonita costumbre de sonrojarte, porque sí, el jodido calor va a tus mejillas, Clarke lo nota, y sonríe ante esto. — ¿Me dejarás pasar?—pregunta y puedes escuchar cierto titubeo en su voz que te hace querer golpear tu frente por tu falta de modales.

—Bien, estoy bien y claro que puedes pasar…— vamos, que tampoco es difícil de contestar. —a ti sí que no debo preguntarte cómo estás, eso se nota.

¿Qué? _¡¿Qué?!_ Joder, ¿tú dijiste eso? Es que joder, ¿qué te pasa? Supones que… bueno, debe ser algún jodido instinto suicida el que traes activo, porque, ¿dónde jodidos quedó tu filtro? _Pensar primero y hablar después, pensar primero y hablar después;_ quizás si te lo repites como un jodido mantra termines aprendiéndolo.

Clarke se ríe, Clarke ríe muy hermoso. Y sonríes de forma inconsciente ante su risa, porque estás volviéndote gilipollas de a poco, a decir verdad, tienes que decir que para la próxima limpien bien las máquinas, porque bueno, tanta pendejada junta no puede ser normal, seguro te lo contagió alguien.

—¿Y?

Pregunta y tu cara de seguro le da a entender que no sabes qué jodidos quiere decir su "¿y?" vamos, que no es que la charla esté siendo muy sustancial, joder… es muy linda la Clarke, sinceramente te empiezas a…

—¿Me dejarás pasar?

 _Oh ya… era eso… sí, sí, claro que sí, ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Un refresco? ¿Cerveza? ¿Agua? ¿A mí?_

—Sí, claro.

Y debes tener monos en la cara, porque ella vuelve a reír de ti, y bueno, es una risa bonita, pero que no eres un payaso. Y si lo fueras, no serías de esos de pinta graciosa, te ves más en onda Pennywise… ¡qué jodido personaje más perfecto!, éstas con unas ganas de darle una relectura porque…

Clarke ríe mucho más alto, y pones una mano en su boca, no tienes ganas de lidiar con la pesada de tu vecina. Pero no calculas bien… la suave piel de los labios de la rubia en tu mano hace que un escalofrío recorra toda tu piel, erizándola, y bueno, ante esta sensación, haces lo que toda persona prudente haría, claro que sí, porque eres la reina de la prudencia:

Retiras tu mano, acariciando la suave piel de _sus labios_ con tu dedo índice.

Justo luego de hacerlo te arrepientes, bueno, en prudencia no sacas un diez, pero en eso de arrepentirse eres sorprendentemente excelente y el hecho de que Clarke se haya quedado paralizada en el sitio no ayuda mucho. Vamos, que quieres que te trague la tierra y por primera vez en tu vida te alegras de escuchar la voz de la señora Phoebe:

—¡Malditas desviadas!— maldita vieja oportuna, es que hasta ganas te dan de abrazarla.

—Pasa rápido Clarke.

Y ella vuelve en sí, sonriendo de nuevo con tinte excesivamente burlesco.

—Si me dejaras espacio, habría pasado hace rato.

Y bueno, ahora entiendes el porqué de sus risas, y bueno, la vieja metiche se acerca, _¡qué loca esa mujer!_ , y parece ser que Clarke además de hermosa y de risa fácil también es muy perspicaz.

Te toma de los hombros, te dejas arrastrar. Ella cierra la puerta con una mano, quedando frente a ti junto a esta. Y bueno, Clarke es hermosa, de risa fácil, perspicaz y también tiene la jodida habilidad de detener el tiempo. Tú… tú solo eres hábil para conjugar el verbo joder. Y bueno… joder.

Tu espalda contra la pared te deja sin mucho que hacer. Buscas su rostro, miras sus jodidos ojos perfectos, su máquina del tiempo personal, y la dificultad para respirar no tiene nada que ver con el edema pulmonar. También te tomas el tiempo para volver a mirar el pequeño y perfecto lunar… y ella abre los labios, suspirando, para luego decir las siete palabras que te regresan a la realidad.

—¿Le avisas a Raven que ya llegué?

 _Raven_

Claro, tonta… ella está aquí, porque según tu amiga… está comiendo de su mano. Y bueno, la amistad es algo que sabes valorar, y es obvio que se fijaría en Raven antes que en ti, además, eso lo vuelve todo más fácil. No te gusta Clarke, y si te gustara, sería poco probable que le gustaras; y si se diera la remota casualidad de que fuera ciega y sintiera algo de atracción por ti, no cambiaría el hecho de que, bueno… no quieres involucrarte de ninguna forma con nadie más. Suficiente era con arruinar la vida de tus mejores amigas.

—Falta alrededor de una hora para que llegue—. Ella se aleja de ti, levantando ambas cejas, tras exclamar un "rayos" que te suena muy infantil. Empieza a caminar por tu apartamento, como si no fuera la primera vez que estuviera en él. Te alegra que todo el entorno, a pesar de que tú no, esté decente. Intentas arreglar tu cabello con las manos, y llamas su atención diciéndole:

—Ponte cómoda… ¿quieres algo de tomar?— Se fija nuevamente en la pinta que cargas, y sonríe con esa facilidad que la define. De verdad te sientes tan asexual como un orco de Mordor y te avergüenza que te vea así, ansías que llegue Raven para darte un baño reparador y arreglar un poquito tu maltrecha imagen.

—Un shot de B-, para empezar— la miras sin entender muy bien lo que dice y ella nota la incertidumbre en tu gesto. —O mejor un poco del que estabas tomando tú—. Observa tu camisa y entiendes a qué se refiere. No sabes si mantenerte seria o reír… entonces, le das la espalda y segura de que nadie te está observando sonríes; cogiéndole la palabra te acercas a la nevera, por una gelatina. Buscas una cucharita y le entregas ambos.

—Lamento decirte que solo queda AB- y bueno… este tiene un poco de tejido endometrial— y sí, en tu mente se escuchaba menos asqueroso, y mucho más gracioso. La mueca de asco de Clarke te hace notar que sí, se te fue de las manos. Ya, Lexa, de ahora en adelante, mantente en los _«_ _sí_ _»_ _,_ _«_ _no_ _»_ _,_ _«_ _claro, claro_ _»_ _,_ _«_ _¡qué guay!_ _»_ _,_ porque eso de hacer chistes no es lo tuyo. Pero ella ríe, y no estás segura de si es ante tu bochorno, o que al final es de esas a las que hasta los chistes más malos la hacen reír, como la foca subnormal de Raven; ya tendrían algo en común, para variar.

Mete la cucharita en el vaso y se lleva un poco a la boca.

—¿Y a quién le debo agradecer por tan suculento manjar? — te sigue la corriente, y te relajas. Vamos, que lo lógico sería que dejaras pasar la pregunta, porque el tema es bastante asqueroso, pero si Clarke quiere guerra, guerra le vas a dar, no eres tú quien se va a rendir ante un juego de niños.

—Esta es especialidad de Octavia— y es que joder… no crees poder resistir más con el temita que se han montado.

—¡Qué decepción!— y te mira sabiéndose la ganadora, _¡termina de crecer, Lexa!_ Y agrega lo que le da la copa de la victoria: —yo le tenía ganas a otro sabor.

Y joder… que es bien asquerosa. Y no, no quieres pensar más en la menstruación de Raven. Asco. Vamos, que hasta ganas te dan de maldecir el minuto en el que se ocurrió el brillante chistecito.

Finges arcadas, que bueno, a como vamos no son tan fingidas.

— ¿Estabas tocando?—pregunta, y notas que el piano ha quedado abierto, te acercas a él, y cubres sus teclas con la tela. Luego lo cierras, colocas la partitura en la mesa, y lo dejas todo como si nada hubiese sucedido. No quieres dar explicaciones a las chicas, no delante de Clarke.

—No—volteas a mirarla, y bueno, su sexy ceja, jodida ceja del mal, no puede estar más elevada. Es obvio que mientes, pero bueno, al parecer ella no insistirá más acerca del tema.

La rubia toma el control remoto y enciende la tv, con una confianza que se te hace insólita, vamos… que no son amigas, ni nada similar. Es la primera vez que están en un lugar solas, y al parecer la única que siente una pequeña tensión eres tú. Vamos, que lo único que falta es que levante los pies y los coloque en la mesita. Y supones que debes agregar «adivina» a la lista de cualidades de Clarke, porque sin voltear siquiera a mirarte dice:

—Sé que se hace imposible dejar de mirarme— _engreída_ —pero de cerca la vista es mejor— vamos, que la rubia derrocha humildad por todos sus poros.

—No te estaba mirando— te acercas y te sientas a su lado, y sí que tiene razón, de cerca la vista es mucho mejor. No se lo dices.

—Lo que tú digas—. La miras hacer zapping con una mueca de fastidio que le queda muy bien, y es obvio, la inhumanidad también se desborda por sus poros monstruosos, porque a nadie… a nadie en la vida habías visto fruncir los labios de forma tan perfecta.

Te golpeas la frente de forma mental, y llevas la vista a la tv… después de dos vueltas completas a todos los canales, y que _La Lista de Schindler_ te ilusionara dos veces para ser olímpicamente ignorada por la rubia, esta habla de nuevo:

—¿A qué suscriptor le pagan? No hay nada bueno para ver.

Según ella, porque a ti hubo un par de cositas que te llamaron la atención. Sacas tu móvil del bolsillo del pijama del mal, ignorando la pregunta de Clarke, y escribes a Raven un mensaje pidiendo que se apure… y es que, bueno, estar ahí con ella, con ese olor tan característico a limpio y manzana inundando tus fosas nasales no puede ser bueno para tu salud. Porque a nada, estás a nada de acercarte más, estirar tu mano, tomar un dorado mechón de su cabello y llevarlo a tu nariz, de forma bastante enferma, ante todo sinceridad; o de plano, llevar tu cara directamente hasta él e inhalar embriagándote más. Y vamos, que hay cabras más cuerdas. Te agarras la mano, de forma bastante infantil, como obligándola a quedarse en su lugar y no ceder a sus instintos.

Obligas a tu ser a pensar en algo más, intentas concentrarte en tu propio olor, y bueno… eso ayuda de nuevo a caer en la realidad. No solo tu ropa grita «¡Hey, nena, debes ducharte!» tu olor acompaña la exclamación.

— ¿Cómo está el jirafita?

Preguntas, luego de ver cómo Clarke termina apagando el televisor y recuesta su cabeza en el reposabrazos del sillón. _¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Clarke?_ Vamos, que sus sexys piernas encima de las tuyas no te causan nada nada nada nada… el cosquilleo que recorre esa zona es algo que estabas sintiendo desde hace días, ¿cierto? Es más, estabas por comentárselo a tu nefrólogo. Nada tienen que ver las sexis y turgentes piernas de Clarke encima de tu regazo. Nada.

—Supongo que electrizado, lo dejé con mi hermana y bueno, ella no es muy prudente con las golosinas—, mueve de forma inconsciente su pierna izquierda haciendo que su gemelo acaricie tu muslo. De forma inconsciente. —¿Por qué lo llamas así?

La pregunta te hace volver a una realidad que no sabías que habías dejado atrás, porque la electrizada eres tú… electrizada… magnetizada. Porque las manos te pican por tocar esas piernas que de manera inconsciente, _sí, inconsciente_ , insinúan que quieren que lo hagas.

—Prométeme que no te vas a molestar—. Tampoco es algo del otro mundo, pero padres sensibles hay un montón, y de padres sensibles tú conoces bastante; sabes que con ellos todo debe ser llevado con el mayor tacto posible, porque cualquier cosa que digas de sus hijos, que se insinúe ligeramente negativa, los hace saltar ofendidos. O los _hacía_ saltar ofendidos.

—Vamos, no creo que sea algo malo.

—Y no es algo malo—, _¡deja de mover las jodidas piernas Clarke!_ La reacción de tu cuerpo ante el simple roce te alarma, porque sí, sus piernas están siendo como estática que no se limita a una sola zona; tienes todo el jodido cuerpo afectado por sus jodidas piernas del mal…— ¿te gustan las jirafas? A mí me gustan mucho… hay una película, no recuerdo su nombre, creo que Raven la tiene; el hecho es que hay un tipo que compra una jirafa y después…

—Lexa.

Vale, sí, estás divagando. Otra vez.

—Son los únicos animales mudos del planeta, y bueno…— la miras fruncir el entrecejo, y sí, la cagaste—no quiero decir… argh…— intentas explicarte, pero ya no hay nada más que decir. Entonces ella se empieza a reír de ti, nuevamente, ya tiene la costumbre bien afianzada. Todo un hábito.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que algo así me molestaría?—apoya los codos en el reposabrazos lo que incrementa la presión de sus gemelos encima de tus piernas, y tú, nerviosa y con manos realmente ansiosas empiezas a tejerte una trenza en el cabello antes de responder:

—El mundo está lleno de sensibles, además, las mujeres suelen hacer de toda gota de agua un Nilo—.Y lo dices por experiencia, y bueno, estás segura de que esa mujer, que te está mirado como si de verdad te considerara atractiva, puede hacer un Nilo de ti sin siquiera proponérselo. _Enfócate, pervertida._

—Vamos, que también eres mujer—. Vuelve a recostar su cabeza, mirando hacia el techo. Aprovechas para observar un poco más sus facciones, es un jodido vicio. —Creo—. Pulla, y se muerde el labio inferior sin apartar la vista de arriba. Ignoras su broma y agregas:

—Hablo desde la experiencia, y bueno, no es que tu hijo hable mucho, era eso o Charles Chaplin—. La expresión de la rubia cambia de forma súbita y no sabes qué has dicho mal.

—Mi hijo—. Dice más para sí misma que para ti, y se endereza, ya con sus pies pegados al suelo.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Su nueva actitud te inquieta bastante, no sabes qué has dicho… y vamos, la sensación de pérdida cuando Clarke baja sus piernas de las tuyas no puede ser normal.

—Está avanzando, ¿sabes?—, mira el televisor apagado al hablar, pero es como si no observara nada… el gesto te inquieta— al principio solo se quedaba sentado, solo acataba órdenes. No es algo normal en un niño tan pequeño.

La preocupación evidente por Aden te hace querer preguntar… pero, no lo haces, no quieres incomodar a la rubia ahondando en cuestiones personales, aunque sea ella quien ha abierto el tema.

—Es un niño precioso, ¿qué edad tiene?—preguntas, optando por algo más tópico, porque ya no quieres que ella se sienta incómoda.

—El próximo mes cumple cuatro años y parece que fue ayer que lo tuve en brazos por primera vez—. Sonríe, y se te hace que está recordando el momento exacto en el que vio a ese pequeñín. Tu corazón se encoge de forma extraña… Nunca la habías visto sonreír tan bonito—Sí, siempre ha sido precioso—. Se te hace extraño que teniendo una madre que a leguas se nota que lo ama, un Aden tan pequeño haya preferido el silencio.

—Tiene cierto parecido contigo—. _Porque tú también eres preciosa, Clarke_. Pero eso no lo dices en voz alta.

—Supongo—. Se encoge de hombros y lleva la mirada nuevamente al techo, esta vez recostando su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón.

— ¿Y cómo toma su padre el hecho de que hable poco?— cierra los ojos, y respira de forma audible, y cuando los abre, Lexa, cuando los abre ya no es Clarke quien está ahí; no la Clarke que conoces. Y esa expresión de vacío tú la conoces, la has visto muchas veces. Desesperanza. Es lo que ves en tus ojos al mirarte al espejo—. ¿He dicho algo malo?—joder… mil veces imprudente Lexa, mi veces. No sabes qué hacer. —Disculpa, no suelo ser tan imprudente.

Sus ojos empiezan a brillar, y eso sí que no lo puedes soportar y es que jamás, jamás has podido quedar inmune ante el dolor ajeno. Y te maldices mentalmente, porque todo lo que está sintiendo es culpa de tu jodida lengua larga.

—El padre de Aden murió a principio de año—. Es apenas audible, y estás segura de que si no tuvieras tan buen oído, no hubieses podido dilucidar nada de lo dicho por ella, pero sí… y no te limitas a escuchar solo las palabras, Lexa, es sonido y dolor, tan palpable, tan palpable el dolor, que cuando cubres con tu mano la de Clarke, puedes jurar que no es solo piel lo que tocas.

Intentas que tus dedos se lleven la capa etérea de dolor que cubre a Clarke, acaricias sutilmente el dorso de su mano… es increíble todo lo que tu pregunta ha hecho… y quieres retroceder el tiempo, y tener solo en tus recuerdos a la Clarke feliz, a la Clarke que sonríe, a la Clarke que se burla. Esta no llora, sus ojos siguen secos, pero está bien rota, bien jodida.

—De verdad lo siento, Clarke—. Ella te mira, y luego mira tu mano encima de la suya. La comisura de su labio se eleva de forma muy leve. Si no estuvieras tan cerca, no habrías podido notar el gesto, pero está ahí… y esa micro-expresión también te parece bonita. Ella se encoge de hombros, dejando el tema atrás, y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos con tus dedos acariciando su mano. Y no es necesario que sus ojos estén abiertos para que el tiempo se detenga; y solo es necesaria la sutil caricia de su meñique a tu índice para que tu corazón se detenga y empiece a latir a lo loco en un solo instante.

Y sí, sigues palpando un poco de dolor, pero no es eso lo que te hace levantar de repente, como repelida por la piel de Clarke. La súbita reacción te produce un mareo que no puedes disimular, y vuelves a sentarte… de forma bastante torpe.

— ¿Estás bien, Lexa?— pregunta Clarke, quien tras tu notorio malestar se ha acercado más a ti. Y no, ya no puedes… no puedes tenerla cerca. No es sano. No está bien. No serías capaz de joderle más la vida a Clarke; prefieres que esté al margen de todo. Prefieres cerrarle la puerta.

—Sí, ha sido solo un leve mareo— dices y te vuelves a levantar, ahora con más cuidado; ella se incorpora a tu lado, aún preocupada. — ¿Te importa si voy a darme un baño?— _vamos, Clarke, mírame de otra forma_. Y parece hacerle caso a tu mente, porque la sonrisa burlona vuelve a sus labios, y esa también es preciosa. Entonces Clarke arruga la nariz en un fingido gesto de asco, para luego responder un:

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías— que te hace rodar los ojos y dar la vuelta hasta el baño… sí, con la sonrisa asomándose en tus labios.

...

¿Cómo podía atraerle a Clarke lo que había visto? Es que, Dios santo… estás hecha un desastre, el espejo no miente. Es la ropa más asexual del mundo… y la mancha, Dios, la mancha en medio de tu camisa, ¿qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no corriste a ducharte de buenas a primeras? De verdad, qué horror. La hospitalidad estaba sobrevalorada, sí.

Quitas toda tu ropa, con cuidado, los movimientos bruscos tienden a causar mareos en ti; sigues muy débil. Tomas tu cabello y empiezas a deshacer la trenza que hace poco habías hecho en él; cuando cae y cubre tu piel no puedes evitar observarte a detalle en el espejo. Si hay algo que siempre te había gustado en el pasado, es el contraste entre tu piel desnuda y tu cabello, y a pesar de que el reflejo no sea similar al de años anteriores, el contraste sigue pareciéndote bonito.

Regulas la temperatura del agua y te metes en la ducha, de verdad es un privilegio tener una fístula en tu brazo; al principio de todo, tenías un catéter conectado directamente a tu vena yugular, y aunque no fueran necesarias las punciones para conectarte a la máquina era bastante incómodo estar cuidando el catéter. No podías bañarte con libertad, vestirte con libertad, dormir con libertad… vivías con un miedo intenso a que se infectara la vía y terminar muriendo por eso. Ahora las duchas eran como antes, y aunque no pudieras ejercer mucho peso con el brazo de la fístula, agradeces, sí, agradeces tenerla.

Colocas suficiente shampoo en tu cabeza, y la masajeas disfrutando del agua; sí, no puedes beberla como antes, pero puedes disfrutar de sentirla en tu cuerpo, y no te vas a negar el pequeño momento de satisfacción personal. Tú y el agua. Vamos… que te encanta sentirte limpia.

Podrías pasar la vida debajo del agua, pero recuerdas que Clarke está sola afuera, esperando, y no es nada cordial que te estés dando la bomba. Entonces tomas un poco de jabón y empiezas a pasarlo por tu cuerpo, intentando apurarte un poco, porque no quieres que la mujer de _Jodidos Ojos Perfectos_ espere más de la cuenta.

Y cuando enjabonas tus piernas, no puedes evitar recordar la presión que ejercían las de la rubia en ellas, su gemelo acariciándote con esa desfachatez _inconsciente_ ; y adhieres tus manos a tu propio cuerpo, abriéndolas… queriendo cubrir con ellas la máxima cantidad de piel. Deslizas la mano de la fístula desde tu pierna hasta tu cadera, y sientes cómo con ese gesto, con ese intento de fusión de tu mano con tu cuerpo, todas tus terminaciones nerviosas empiezan a enviar señales a tu cuerpo. Tu otra mano acompaña el movimiento ascendente hasta el abdomen, enjabonándolo… despertándote por completo. El agua caliente cayendo por tu piel no hace más que intensificarlo todo e inhalas y exhalas lentamente, pidiendo a tu cuerpo que se calme… ¿cómo es posible que con el solo hecho de haber recordado las piernas de la rubia suceda esto?

Intentas concentrarte en algo que no sea la imagen de la rubia apoyada con desfachatez en tu sofá. Y llevas las manos a tu cabello, acomodándolo hacia atrás, en un ínfimo intento de que todo vuelva a la normalidad… pero tu cuerpo no quiere hacerle caso a tu mente, y tu mente no quiere hacerte caso a ti, porque cuando pasas las manos por tu cara, y sientes la textura de tus labios no haces más que recordar lo suaves que se sentían los de Clarke contra tus dedos, contra tu índice.

Y tus manos vuelven a tener vida propia en un descenso parsimonioso desde tu cara hasta tu cuello... Suspiras y no puedes evitar cerrar los ojos cuando en el declive se topan con tus senos y tampoco puedes evitar el gemido que brota de tu interior cuando rozas la parte rígida… erecta… de estos. Muerdes tu labio, mientras aprietas sin cuidado esa parte de tu cuerpo que siempre ha gozado de extrema sensibilidad; entonces, acaricias con tu anular, con tu uña, la zona de tu abdomen… y abres tu mano, tentando tu propia piel… guiando tu propia piel hacia un mar de sensaciones, de placer. Tu tacto, que se convierte en el timón que te conduce hacia la pérdida de la consciencia. Porque cuando tocas ahí, Lexa, cuando tus dedos en movimiento circular rozan esa rosada protuberancia ya eres solo cuerpo y deseo.

Fuego queriendo volverse cenizas. Humedad buscando caer la plenitud de un ansiado naufragio. Alas queriendo elevarse hasta la muerte.

Y es que, si tu cerebro quisiera pensar, se le haría extraño el hecho de que se hiciera tan sencillo deslizarte en ti… primero con un dedo, y ahora otro en compañía, en búsqueda de algo que sabes vas a encontrar. A tu alrededor todo comienza a volverse vapor… vapor y gemidos; y sientes que te faltan manos para tocar todas las zonas de tu cuerpo que exigen atención. Y piensas en esas manos pequeñas y bien cuidas que recientemente han estado bajo la tuya. Y la imaginas. A ella. E imaginas que son sus manos la que están en tu cuerpo, y con tus ojos cerrados empiezas a desnudar su cuerpo, y la imagen de sus _Jodidos Ojos Perfectos_ vuelve todo aún más caliente… porque cuando aprietas tu seno te imaginas que es el suyo, y al mover con rapidez tus dedos en tu interior, imaginas que son los de ella… y ya has olvidado por completo que no te gusta ni un poquito Clarke, porque sí que te gusta; y al percatarte, en un lapsus de consciencia, de que ella está ahí en algún lugar de tu casa, con su jodido y deseable cuerpo del mal, en vez de pensar en que está mal el hecho de hacerte esto, de tocarte pensando en ella, solo piensas en las jodidas ganas que tienes de que entre al baño, se meta en la ducha y acaben esto juntas.

—Clarke— Gimes su nombre, apoyas tu frente en los azulejos, y sientes el nudo en tu interior volverse más denso… en _crescendo_ … y la necesidad de liberarte se vuelve animal, primitiva. Y no sabes si es la adrenalina, pero toda la debilidad se ha ido y solo queda la sensación apremiante que grita que morirás si no mueres en el próximo minuto.

—Clarke— Está vez exhalas su nombre, y te mueres de las ganas de que sea ella quien responda, de hacerla gemir como ella está haciendo ahora contigo, y sin necesidad de tener sus manos en tu cuerpo… y estás a nada, Lexa, a nada de dejarte ir cuando ella responde.

—¿Lexa? — y toca la puerta del baño, pero ya tu andas en tu punto de no retorno, y no te quieres, _no te puedes_ , detener. Y el hecho de que esté aún más cerca de ti lo vuelve todo más excitante. Y sigues tocándote, y muerdes tu labio inferior imaginando que es el de ella… y justo ahí, ahí… sientes que el mundo empieza a venirse en picada, y ella golpea la puerta, pero tu ignoras, porque la gloria es palpable… porque la explosión sublime dentro de ti es inminente, y el palpitar en tu interior empieza a crecer, apretando tus dedos… una onda expansiva que te recorre por completo. Ahogarse y respirar en un mismo instante. Morir y resucitar. Y sigues tentándote, alargando e incrementando el placer hasta donde sea posible, cuando ella vuelve a hablar: — ¿todo bien?

 _Todo excelente, preciosa._ Piensas, apoyando ambos brazos en los azulejos, con cuidado de no maltratar la zona de la fístula, con tus ojos cerrados, mientras las oleadas de placer siguen inundando cada partícula de tu ser, mientras el agua sigue corriendo por tu cuerpo.

—Si no respondes voy a tener que entrar—. _Entra, Clarke… entra_. Y ella vuelve a tocar la puerta. Y empiezas responder que todo está bien, pero estás segura que solo tú pudiste escucharlo, así que elevas un poco la voz:

—Todo bien… en un rato salgo— y ella responde con un escueto «bien» que te hace agregar medio en broma, medio en serio un: —No estaría mal que entraras.

Y ella ríe, y tú, aún apoyada en los azulejos, sonríes… porque en serio, Clarke ríe precioso. Y andas con unas ganas terribles de ahogar esa risa en tus labios. Joder… necesitas probar a Clarke…

—Muévelo, _Mi Dama_ —, _Completamente, Clarke_ … —te espero en la cocina.

Clarke iba a terminar matándote con esos posesivos… y es que su voz de mezzosoprano se te hacía de las más sensuales que habías escuchado en la puta vida… su forma de arrastrar ciertas palabras… joder, Clarke iba a terminar matándote con su voz, con sus azules máquinas del tiempo, con sus Jodidos Ojos Perfectos… y con ese pequeño lunar _del mal_ encima de sus labios… ese lunar de muerte que te morías por acariciar con tus labios.

Tomas el acondicionador lo aplicas en tu cabello, para luego seguir enjabonando tu, ahora, sensible piel. Y ahí siguen las ganas de besar a la rubia y un: _¿por qué no?_ Empieza a monopolizar tus pensamientos, un beso no tiene por qué significar otra cosa, ¿verdad? Acercarte a Clarke no tiene que significar que ella se involucre contigo, y que termine sufriendo por ti, ¿cierto? Es mucho ego el pensar que puedes influir tanto en ella, así que, ¿por qué jodidos no?

Dejas que el agua se lleve el producto de tu cabello, mientras lo masajeas. Te secas bien antes de salir de la ducha, quieres darle la mínima cantidad de trabajo posible a Octavia y Raven. Limpias el espejo que otrora habrías dejado empañado y te ves. Y el color rosado en tus labios, y en tus mejillas te parece bastante bonito, y hay algo en tus ojos, que aún no sabes qué es, que te está empezando a gustar. No puedes dejar de escudriñar en ellos mientras cepillas tus dientes.

Al entrar a tu habitación, te acuestas en la cama, y mirando el techo piensas en lo que harás, porque es obvio que aunque sea un poquito le debes gustar a esa rubia capaz de aterrizar aviones, y bueno… para qué negártelo, a ti te gusta y muchísimo más de lo que debería gustarte, eso lo tienes claro… no quieres jugar más al autoengaño, ya no. Y no tiene por qué ser complicado. Clarke no te parece complicada… supones que al momento en el que todo deba terminar, si llega a haber algo, lo que sea, ella se encogerá de hombros… relajada.

El último pensamiento te hace ir a tu closet y elegir algo bonito, que no es tan difícil si tomas en cuenta que antes tenías puesto ese inmenso pijama de tu padre. Humectas tu cuerpo de forma generosa con tu crema y te vistes.

Luego de desenredar tu cabello, te miras en el espejo de cuerpo completo… y no estás mal, Lexa… el color negro de esa camiseta te va genial, y tus piernas no están tan mal. Tenías muchísimo tiempo sin utilizar shorts, y si Clarke te miró de esa forma cuando llevabas aquel pijama asexual, seguro que así como estás le gustarás más.

No puedes evitar sentir los nervios, que afloran de forma súbita cuando tomas el pomo de la puerta de tu habitación. Vamos, que esto es algo que tenías tiempo sin hacer, además, no es algo que pensaras que podría volver a ocurrir en tu vida. Le habías dicho adiós por completo a esa parte de tu vida porque no estabas segura de poder llevar algo así. Porque ya no te sentías ni completa, ni estable y mucho menos linda… porque la única compañera que habías esperado durante todo este tiempo no vestía jeans rotos y no era así de guapa; porque estás segura de que esa compañera de guadaña afilada y sonrisa eterna te rondaba más que ninguna otra y pronto vendría buscarte… y de forma definitiva sin importar que tú ya no desearas que ella llegara.

No puedes evitar sentir nervios, pero aún así giras el pomo, porque bueno… mereces algo mejor que solo sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Porque la vida se te acaba, sí, pero la existencia que últimamente estás teniendo no puede ser considerada vida, ¿cierto? Y bueno, _sumar_ a Clarke a tu vida, seguro _multiplica_ las ganas de seguir.

Caminas hacia la cocina con sorprendente decisión.

Quizás deberías culpar de ello a los recientes fármacos que habían administrado en tu cuerpo, o al hecho de que hace poco estuviste a nada de cruzar el velo… también es probable que Emily tenga mucho que ver en tu decisión de lucha; o quizás el culpable de todo es el brutal orgasmo de hace minutos en la jodida ducha del mal… pero sí, de la nada olvidaste cómo sacar cuentas, Lexa. Porque hay algo que falla en tu _ecuación_ ; y ese algo te trae a la realidad cuando ríe con naturalidad pasmosa pegada a la encimera. Porque la mano que ansías tener sobre ti, está posada encima del brazo de Raven, y el cuerpo con el que deliraste hace minutos, roza la espalda de tu amiga, mientras responde a la risa de la castaña sonriendo; sí… con esos labios que venías dispuesta a besar.

...

Acá les dejo el noveno capítulo de mi fic, me ha costado bastante porque ando un poco enojada con mi personaje principal, y ya sé, dirán que no existe, que no es real, pero a mí esta última semana el rechazo perpetuo de ella hacia la hemodiálisis me ha molestado. Porque hay un montón de gente muriendo estos días por no poder dializarse, y Lexa aún es incapaz de ver la hemodiálisis como una segunda oportunidad y bueno, lo dejo, porque ya sé que no están acá para leer esto.

El Clexa empieza a asomarse. Ya conocemos un poquito más de la vida de Clarke, pero la rubia sigue siendo una incógnita.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a ti por seguir mi historia, por agregarla a favoritas, a ti por dejar una opinión y también a ti por leer desde las sombras.

(Gracias, Luy donde sea que estés xD)

Y gracias a MakotoBlack por sus tweets y mensajes directos fastidiando para que escriba xD, y por ayudarme a corregir el capítulo.

Un abrazo inmenso a todos.

" _Si ayudo a una sola persona a tener esperanza, no habré vivido en vano." Martin Luther King._


	10. Superheroínas

**X**

—Hey Rae— saludas, ¿ya qué? Vamos, que al parecer estás muriéndote del hambre, porque, ¿por qué otra razón ibas a sentir ese malestar tan incómodo, esa sensación de una mano apretando tu esófago? Seguro que con un bocado de lo que sea que huele tan bien se te pasa, ¿verdad?; porque no, nada tiene que ver con esa incomodidad la rubia que se aleja dos pasos de tu amiga tras tu llegada, ¿cierto? Solo en ese entonces, cuando Clarke está lejos de Raven, notas el cuchillo que tiene tu amiga agarrado por el mango.

La castaña te mira fijamente, sonriendo con esa naturalidad que la caracteriza, como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento llegaras a frustrarle sus planes con la rubia, como si hubiese ansiado que aparecieras… y tú sabes que a tu amiga le molesta que le frustren lo de las conquistas, así que no entiendes para nada esa actitud. Intentas ignorar a la rubia que sin disimulo alguno ha visto tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ¿a qué está jugando? Porque sí, su mirada grita que le gustas, Lexa, de eso estás segura.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?— Pregunta Raven con tono preocupado, lo que hace que con tus ojos le hagas un gesto de que se calle, no quieres que también Clarke te mire como cachorrito moribundo. Basta de estar provocando lástima en todas las esquinas. Pero tu gesto es bastante torpe, porque claro, la rubia te está mirando con sus _Jodidos Ojos del Mal_ y ahoga la risa cuando nota que notas que ella ha notado tu gesto; en fin, esto es de notar y todos han notado tu vano intento de pedirle a Raven que se calle, claro, si con «todos» te refieres a Clarke, porque tu amiga sigue hablando: — ¿Te has sentido débil?, ¿qué tal la respiración?, ¿aún te duele?— y vamos, en este punto ya estás deseando fervientemente que te trague la tierra, además de que estás segura de que de un momento a otro tus globos oculares terminarán saliendo de sus cuencas, porque es obvio que más gestual no puedes ser.

Lo das por perdido, estás segura de que si miras hacia donde está _Karen Starr_ encontrarás una de esas miradas condescendientes típicas de aquellos que se enteran de tu condición, así que con un poco de, digámosle miedo, llevas tu vista a la chica… mas lo que ves no es para nada lo que esperas. _¿A qué estás jugando, Clarke?_ Te mira con una cara de: « _Joder, Lexa, estás preciosa_ » que no puede disimular, y no sabes si es algún problema hormonal, o algo, pero su forma de mirarte te hace querer retomar lo de la ducha. El solo pensarlo hace que el sonrojo llegue a tus mejillas y te dé complejo de Leandro, porque las ganas de esconder tu cabeza en tu hombro son inmensas… pero las ignoras, porque ante todo eres una mujer fuerte. Claro que sí.

—He estado bastante bien, no hay de qué preocuparse— y bastante bien estabas, pero justo ahora no podrías afirmar que la estabas pasando bomba, porque el hecho de que tu amiga tome a Clarke del brazo y la vuelva a acercar a ella hace que un frío extraño viaje desde tu nuca hasta tu estómago. Y estabas acostumbrada a sentir el cuerpo helado, a que el vacío en el pecho llegara hasta tus dedos y también los congelara… porque ese pozo sin fondo en tu pecho, aunque a veces menguara, no desaparecía; pero esta sensación es diferente, ¿sería un nuevo síntoma de tu enfermedad? ¿Las secuelas del edema pulmonar? Sea lo que sea, no se lo dices a Raven quien parece haber quedado conforme con tu respuesta.

Al notar cómo vuelven a la posición que tenían antes de que llegaras, solo te quedan ganas de huir, caminar hacia el sofá y elegir algo menos doloroso que ver… y quizás La Lista de Schindler aún no haya terminado. Mas hay algo que te mueve, podrías llamarlo curiosidad, pero se siente más como masoquismo, y es lo que te hace quedarte anclada en el sitio y preguntar:

—¿Y qué están haciendo?— _Además de intentar fundirse en uno frente a mis ojos_. Vamos, que algo en tu interior te dice que quizás estás exagerando un poquito, porque es obvio que están cocinando y eso de fundirse en uno no es tan real, porque la rubia apenas y está tocando a Raven.

—He contratado a esta belleza por hoy, para que me enseñe algo de lo que sabe—. La rubia le dice algo a Raven que no alcanzas a escuchar, y esta pregunta en tono igual de bajo un «¿así?» que te hace entenderlo todo, pero igual, tienes ganas de jugar un rato con este par.

—No sabía que te dedicabas a eso, Clarke— Y es que te lo ha puesto en bandeja de plata—, ¿desde cuándo eres _escort_?—no has podido evitar lanzar la pulla.

Raven ahoga la risa y la rubia se voltea a mirarte de esa forma que ya conoces, y te empieza a poner un poco ansiosa su respuesta desde el momento en el que alza casi imperceptiblemente la ceja y eleva con socarronería un poquito su labio hacia el lado derecho. _Endemoniado lunar de la hipnosis._

—Desde que mi cuerpo es apto para tales fines— muerde su labio inferior con un fingido desenfreno que te seca la garganta, y agrega: —y hoy es jueves de dos por una.

Y vamos, que ya… decides no volver a bromear con Clarke y es que la tipa siempre tiene respuestas para todo, o quizás… quizás eres tú quien anda bien mojigata.

—¿A la vez?— y la señorita, a la que parece que le va el incesto, porque para ti es como una hermana, responde siguiéndole la corriente, como si el hecho de imaginar a las tres desnudas en la cocina, disfrutando de retozar en la dicha, no se le hiciera de lo más perturbador—. Porque mira, que a mí me gusta que me complazcan bien…con Lexa…con Lexa no tienes problemas, se conforma con el «sonido oclusivo del oboe» y el «dulce _crescendo con fuoco_ » de su compañera de fila, la flauta—. _Jódete, Raven._

—Jódete, Raven.

Las carcajadas de Clarke no se hacen esperar, al parecer el temita del oboe y la flauta causa gracia todas las veces que surge, ya debería hasta estar registrado en los libros de comedia. La castaña coloca el cuchillo encima de la tabla y se acerca a ti, tomándote de las caderas y acercándote a su cuerpo. Y la risa cesa de súbito.

—La idea es que me jodan tú y Clarke— Llevas la vista a la rubia, quien ante la cercanía de la soprano y tú, está mirando el suelo. Le das un manotazo a Raven para que se aleje, y es que si quiere que le funcione con la rubia, que claramente está afectada por lo que ha hecho, debe dejarse de esos juegos.

—En serio, anda a joderte a ti misma— Frunces el ceño y ni idea de por qué te afecta tanto que la rubia piense que tú y la soprano son algo más que amigas, porque si te sinceras contigo no quieres que ellas tengan algo más.

—Años sin necesidad de hacer tal cosa— vamos, que es obvio que acá la puñeta eres tú y no quieres que la conversación siga ese rumbo, porque estás segura de que tu rostro delataría lo que has estado haciendo recientemente.

—En serio, ¿qué están haciendo?— preguntas, volviendo a una zona en la que las tres puedan sentirse cómodas.

—Acá, aprendiendo con Clarke, ¿sabías que trabajaba en un restaurant?— Y bueno no, y si te pones a pensar un momento no sabes mucho de la rubia: Sus ojos son capaces de detener el tiempo, sí; el lunar encima de sus labios hipnotiza, sin dudas; te parece una mujer relajada, los posesivos en su perfecta voz de mezzosoprano suenan de otro mundo, tiene un hijo de tres años con el que va a terapia, mencionó a una hermana… el padre de Aden murió; y justo al pensar esto último otro factor se agrega a tu ecuación, y concluyes que las matemáticas se te dan mal, porque sí, está el hecho de que ella es el gorrión que se alimenta de la palma de Raven, pero algo más importante se te había pasado por alto… El hecho de que el padre de Aden muriera te cierra todas las puertas a cualquier tipo de contacto con Clarke, porque lo viste, Lexa, viste sus ojos ante la mención de él, de su muerte; y no, no tienes tanto ego como para pensar que podrías llegar a ser alguien importante en su vida, pero tampoco quieres arriesgar; la ecuación ya resuelta te desanima por completo. No, no sabes nada de Clarke y bueno, es mucho mejor así.

—Eh… no—. Respondes intentando camuflar la desilusión en tu voz… ¿desilusión por qué? Si para Clarke ni siquiera has sido una opción, vamos, ¿quién se fijaría en la Lexa de ahora teniendo a Raven tan dispuesta al frente?

—Te lo dije, debías dejar todo el misterio, jamás sospecharía—. Susurra Clarke a tu amiga, pero de forma tan torpe que la escuchas con claridad. Ventajas de tener oído absoluto, ego aparte.

—¿Sospechar qué?— te acercas un poco más a ellas mientras inquieres.

—Bueno, pero me habías escrito que le habías dicho.

—Hey— intentas llamar la atención, al más puro estilo _Susan Storm_ , porque sí, parece que de la nada te has vuelto invisible.

—Pero cuando la conocí y… bueno… yo tenía razón, ella no lo consideró importante—. La voz de Clarke se apaga en la última frase, ¿cuando la conociste? No recuerdas haber escuchado nada de eso.

—Hey— esta vez tu voz suena algo contagiada de eso que también había en el tono de la chica.

—Deja el drama, que la Lexa es bien despistada… tiene alarma de móvil hasta para las pastillas—. _Bocazas_ , la Raven es bien bocazas…

—Estoy aquí, ¿sabían?— dices elevando un poco el tono de voz, y ambas te observan.

— ¿Cómo no verte?— _¿Y cómo pude yo no haberte escuchado?_ La pregunta de Clarke, también la forma en la que pasea sus ojos por tu cuerpo, hace que la soprano se fije en ti por primera vez… en lo que llevas puesto; levanta ambas cejas y tú la miras, luego a Clarke y después una manchita de lo más divertida en la encimera tiene tu atención por completo. Es increíble, ¿verdad? Toda la encimera limpia y una mancha tan pequeña hace que el adjetivo «limpio» deje de ser correcto; no debería ser así, no se debería calificar lo impoluto de la encimera solo por una pequeña mancha... El carraspeo de Raven te saca del ensimismamiento al más puro estilo de Cruella de Vil en el que te encuentras sumergida y el escrutinio en su mirada te hace llevar de forma inconsciente los brazos al pecho.

—¿Qué sucede, Lex?— y no sabes si lo que percibes en su tono es preocupación o burla, más que nada por la forma en la que alarga el verbo al preguntar.—¿tienes frío?... Te buscaré un suéter.

—Nada de suéteres…— pero es como sorda— Rave—. No se detiene—Hey, Raven…—y ha desaparecido de tu vista—argh—. La amistad está sobrevaluada, de eso estás segura.

Y bueno, otra vez solas… lo que no sabe Clarke es que ya tú has colocado todas tus cartas sobre la mesa, sin ases bajo la manga, sin trucos. Das por perdido el juego.

Igual, no puedes evitar notar lo bonita que se ve mientras toma el cuchillo en sus manos y empieza a cortar con una pericia que te deja un poco sorprendida. Y entonces llega a tu cabeza el momento, que seguro habías intentado suprimir por lo vergonzoso que fue… una herramienta de tu mente para olvidar el bochorno, porque sí, ahora lo tienes claro; recuerdas haber dicho lo que te aburrían las reseñas gastronómicas. También recuerdas la respuesta de la rubia tras tu comentario.

Te acercas a la estufa y observas lo que están cocinando; a tu estómago le da por sonar de forma bastante vergonzosa y esperas que la cocinera no lo haya notado.

Su cabello cae ocultando parte de su rostro y te das cuenta de que a ella le incomoda, porque desde que la observas ya ha movido la cabeza dos veces, intentando apartarlo. Y lo que haces te sale de forma natural: colocas tu mano en su mejilla y llevas el cabello desde esta hacia detrás de su oreja, con delicadeza… ella cierra los ojos ante tu tacto e inclina ligeramente su cabeza hacia tu mano y… jamás habías visto una expresión en ella tan bonita, tan calmada… no puedes evitar demorarte más de la cuenta, porque joder… tiene la piel muy suave y el cabello tan sedoso que también merece que lo apellides «del mal».

—Tiene buena pinta y huele bien— dices intentando romper el silencio y ella sonríe llevando su vista del cuchillo hacia ti, y mirando fijamente tus ojos, responde:

—Lo mismo digo...

Sonríes apartando la mirada y con la certeza de que debes contarle a Lincoln de esa taquicardia que aparece sin razón alguna últimamente, hay un montón de síntomas nuevos en _tu_ enfermedad.

— ¿Lo haces desde hace mucho?—te mira con cara de no entender y agregas: —Lo de cocinar.

—Es algo que mi hermano y yo compartimos desde que éramos pequeños— empieza a explicar, soltando el cuchillo y apoyando los codos en la encimera, a un lado de la tabla de picar—, en realidad el hecho de que nuestra madre fuera chef también ayudó un poco. En lugar de solo comernos las galletas, Ethan y yo las hacíamos con mamá— y sus ojos parecen brillar ante los recuerdos—, una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya manejábamos muy bien el cuchillo de chef, conocíamos los tipos de corte, los ingredientes de cada plato…— enumera tocándose los dedos cual nena pequeña y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en tus labios ante sus recuerdos. —Fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de decidirme estudiarlo de forma profesional.

—Supongo que no te arrepientes— agregas con el simple propósito de escucharla hablar.

—Para nada, de hecho, creo que es la única buena decisión trascendental que he tomado en mi vida— baja la vista como sopesando lo que dirá, pero ante el pequeño silencio te dan ganas de cuestionarle eso de las decisiones trascendentales, porque te da algo de curiosidad; antes de que te decidas a hablar ella pregunta: —¿Quieres intentarlo?— y vuelve coger el cuchillo. Y la verdad es que no te atrae ni un poco el temita de la cocina, pero igual le haces un gesto afirmativo.

Te toma de la cintura, con la mano con la que no sujeta el cuchillo, y te coloca justo frente a la tabla. Aún sientes cosquillas en la zona de tu cuerpo que acaba de tocar, cuando ella se aleja y suelta el cuchillo en la encimera y estás a nada de tomar el instrumento de cocina que ella ha soltado cuando dice:

—Lección número uno: lávate las manos.

Y para no perder la costumbre, te sonrojas. Lavas tus manos y demoras más de lo normal para que no piense que eres una guarra, ¡que no lo eres! Ni siquiera se te pasa por la mente el hecho de que en el tiempo que Raven se ha demorado hasta da chance de hacer un nuevo suéter. Joder, esperas que no traiga el de florecitas azules; sabe que lo odias.

Tomas el cuchillo con la mano derecha y Clarke se acomoda a tu espalda; estás casi segura de que no es necesario entrelazar sus dedos a los tuyos cuando te muestra el movimiento que debes hacer con él. Casi. La sensación en tus dedos se extiende por todo tu cuerpo y suspiras sin poder evitarlo; cuando su mano deja de estar encima de la tuya, instando a que hagas el movimiento sola, la sensación de pérdida también te recorre por completo. Tus dedos necesitarán terapia para volver a ser los mismos.

Pero el sentimiento de ausencia pasa a segundo plano cuando las manos de la rubia van a tus hombros y una de ellas roza tu clavícula con sutileza. Toma tu cabello y con parsimonia lo lleva a tu espalda.

—Este debe estar recogido— dice, y no puedes evitar mirarla levantando ambas cejas, porque ella también trae el cabello suelto. Clarke se ríe y encoge los hombros relajada.

Se coloca a tu izquierda y por instinto apartas tu brazo cuando ella roza con sus dedos la zona de la fístula. Sabes que está mal, que estar enferma no es algo que deba avergonzarte, pero no lo puedes evitar. Quieres ser la misma Lexa de antes, capaz de todo sin depender de nadie. La Lexa que no decía «No» a ningún reto. La Lexa que no causaba lástima. La Lexa de la que hablaban con envidia yno con pena; y no, no estabas cómoda con el sentimiento de envidia, pero era mil veces preferible a la lástima.

—Tranquila, _mi_ _Kathy Kane_ — y el sonido va directo a tu oreja; sonríes por su referencia al hecho de que sigas siendo para ella _su_ dama de la noche y te causa gracia que conozca el nombre de la superheroína. Coloca su mano con delicadeza encima de la fístula y esta vez no te apartas—, ya Aden me contó de tus poderes.— y casi juras que al hablar ha rozado con su nariz tu oreja, pero no te da tiempo de pensarlo bien porque se aleja de ti…

—« _No me duele que se vaya,  
no me importa que me olvide;_»

Y no sabes por qué lo haces, pero al escuchar a Raven en el pasillo cantando, sueltas el cuchillo y también te alejas de la rubia como si fueras un zancudo y ella todo el repelente del multiverso… vamos, que exagerar no es lo tuyo, ¿cierto?

—« _Lo que siento es que sus ojos  
en otra mujer se fijen_. »

Observas a Clarke fijamente y ahora es ella quien sonrojada aparta la mirada. _¡Qué mona eres, rubia!_ Y vamos, que estuviste gran parte de la tarde ensayando esa romanza en el piano y bueno, te enorgullece mucho el hecho de que _tu_ soprano tenga el papel principal en la zarzuela. Ya has escuchado a Raven cantar arias más difíciles, seguro se la termina comiendo con su interpretación de Sagrario. La sonrisa se desvanece en tus labios, cuando la castaña entra en la cocina y escuchas a la rubia decir con un tono bastante ilusionado:

—Guao… qué bien cantas, Raven… y yo que no me creía que eras la mejor yo no sé qué cosa de la ciudad, pero eso pagaría por escucharlo—. Y no, que no es envidia, estás súper orgullosa de tu amiga, te emociona escuchar todo su progreso: pero no puedes evitar sentir nostalgia… tú también tenías la voz bastante bonita. No tú, la Lexa de antes, la Lexa llena de vida…

Coges un banco y te sientas frente a la isla mientras escuchas a Raven responder:

—Y acá te lo doy de gratis, ¿ves?, creo que no deberías cobrarme las clases de cocina, te pago con base en notas, dime si te parece bien…—y niegas mientras sonríes. Tu amiga se acerca a dónde estás y no puedes creer lo que hace, ¡la quieres matar!, esa mujer es capaz de hacerte sentir ternura en un instante y ganas de asesinar en el siguiente, porque de eso te dan ganas cuando la muy imbécil te pasa el suéter, el asexual de jodidas florecitas azules, por la cabeza cual si fueras un bebé. Articulas un «te odio» que no hace más que hacerla sonreír y besar tu frente… _¿Podrías intentar ser menos pegajosa, Raven? ¡Clarke terminará creyendo que tenemos algo!_ Intentas pasar el mensaje por vía telepática, mientras terminas de colocarte la prenda de vestir, aunque las ganas de quitártela sean mayores. —¿Qué dices, Clarke?— Vuelve a preguntar Raven, a la rubia que agrega lo recién picado en la sartén.

—Eh… pues…— comienza a decir en tono dubitativo, cuando tu amiga la interrumpe.

—Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo—. _y vamos, Raven, que puedes sonar menos ansiosa._ Es que hasta lleva un dedo a su boca; ese hábito horrible de morder sus uñas cuando quiere una respuesta para ya.

—Pues, tendré que decir que no—. Y tal parece que no necesita pensarlo mucho.

—¿Estás segura?— el tono de Raven suena bastante desilusionado, como cada vez que ve volar su dinero sin poder evitarlo; porque eso sí tiene, su capacidad para ahorrar y conseguir cosas gratis es sorprendente.

—Mis cursos de cocina son sagrados. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que estaría guay eso de tenerte como cantante una que otra noche en el restaurant, ¿qué tal se te da el jazz? ¿Solo cantas clásico?— Inquiere, y el hecho de pensar en que Raven podría estar más tiempo cerca de la rubia sí que te empieza a hacer crecer la venita de la envidia; ese sentimiento que te causa tanta grima. Apoyas los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en tus manos, mientras miras cómo poco a poco Clarke se te hace más y más inasequible; porque sientes que ya casi… casi la isla y tú se han fundido en una sola. Te sientes invisible.

—Lo más probable es que se me dé de puta madre, pero jamás lo he intentado—. Y la rubia ríe y cuando no ríe por algo que tú hayas dicho o hecho también ríe divino. Te dedicas a mirarla ahora que no te prestan ni una gota de atención, su forma de expresarse, su lenguaje corporal, la forma en que mueve la mano encima de la sartén, su pericia al manejar el cuchillo cebollero, el hecho de que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que sin necesidad de cantar tiene la puta voz más hipnótica que hayas escuchado; pegas tu frente a tus brazos, cerrando los ojos, y te concentras en esa voz… imaginas los colores y la forma de esta, hasta que tu manejo de la semántica le gana a tu musicalidad; alzas la mirada y ves a Raven con cara de «¡cállate!», porque antes de que Clarke termine de decir:

—Llevamos semanas buscando un buen saxofonista o pianista para…—sabes que la castaña la va a interrumpir.

—Lexa…— y vuelves a pegar la frente a tus brazos, quizás con un poco más de brusquedad de la que deberías.

—No, Raven, ni se te ocurra decirlo—pero quizás, y solo quizás, la soprano no ha escuchado _, ¡claro que sí!_ , porque sigue hablando.

—Es que ni idea de si toca o no el saxofón, pero con el piano y el clarinete bajo es lo máximo, Clarke, te lo juro—. Levantas un poco la vista al notar la ilusión en su voz y ves como se acerca a la rubia, observando cómo esta apaga la estufa y coloca lo que hay en la sartén en una bandeja.

—No… yo no podría— _por más ganas que tenga_ —, descártalo por completo—. Y vuelves a hundirte entre tus brazos, te gustaría decir que sí tocas el saxofón, pero si ni siquiera te da bien el aparato respirador para apoyar o mantener el _fiato_ , mucho menos te dará para tocar el instrumento de viento madera… y con el piano, aún no estás segura de poder hacerlo nuevamente delante de la gente sin desvanecerte ante los recuerdos.

—Bueno, piénsalo Raven… tú también Lexa, sería genial tenerte ahí por las noches—. Y no sabes si lo de las noches te lo ha dicho a ti o a la otra castaña… pero joder, ojalá haya sido contigo porque, ni siquiera te quieres imaginar… Dios, ¡qué jodidos te estás diciendo! Mejor que lo haya dicho pensando en Raven… sí, ojalá haya sido con Raven.

—Te juro que la voy a convencer, no busques a nadie más—. Responde tu amiga, bajando la voz, pero, ¿podría no susurrar tan alto?

—¿Sabes que puedo escucharte, verdad?— dices mientras ves cómo Clarke cubre la bandeja con aluminio y la coloca en el horno. Luego de esto, la rubia empieza a dar instrucciones a Raven. Qué bonito se expresa, sí.

Tu celular suena, sí, encima del piano, y vas por él ante la intensa mirada de Raven. Y es que es obvio que sacará conclusiones, porque el piano lo tienen ubicado en una zona del apartamento en la que últimamente solo transitan ellas, más que nada, porque tú no querías tener nada que ver con él. Es un mensaje de tu, como se titula ella misma en el texto, amiga hetero, preguntando cómo te sientes, ruedas los ojos y le respondes por milésima vez que todo está bien, que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Vuelves a sentarte en la isla, no te importa si haces mal tercio.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que metió la bandeja al horno cuando el móvil de Clarke también empieza a sonar. Lo observa antes de decir:

—Es la alarma, chicas, a coger el tren que dentro de una hora empieza mi turno—. Y tú que pensabas que se quedaría a comer— Saquen la bandeja en veinte minutos, ¿sí? — se lava las manos y arregla bien su ropa, como si pudiera verse más bonita—Pasa foto, Raven…—señala con su móvil a Rae y se acerca a ti —¿te veo mañana, Lex?— pregunta bajito. Y algo en tu interior salta al escucharla llamarte así.

—Es lo más probable…—te sonríe y no lo ves venir, de verdad que no… y es que deposita un beso en tu mejilla que a pesar de ser jodidamente corto te obnubila por completo… joder, has vuelto a la adolescencia. No era el beso que esperabas, pero no estuvo mal, nada mal—, saludos a Chaplin—. Agregas, tu voz temblorosa delata lo que causó el roce en tu interior, pero ella no nota nada, te regala una última sonrisa y se aleja. Ya la extrañas.

La ves caminar hacia la puerta seguida de tu amiga, que murmura algo parecido a un: «gracias por cuidarla», que te hace volver a pegar la frente a tus brazos y esta vez por poco te das en la fístula, lo que te hace tener más cuidado, pero te frustra que Raven abriera la boca, porque sí, ya es jodidamente obvio que la bocazas le ha hablado de tu condición.

Las miras nuevamente y… _¡Joder, qué trasero te cargas, Clarke!,_ ¿se puede caminar más bonito? Te gusta… y sí, te molesta que a tu amiga también, y más cuando te has dado cuenta de que es recíproco, claro, ¿por qué otra razón se alejaría Clarke de ti cuando escuchó a Raven acercarse?

Ahora se han perdido detrás de la puerta de entrada y no puedes ver nada; tu mente viaja hacia lugares oscuros y de forma masoquista te preguntas si a ella, si a tu amiga, sí le dará el beso en los labios… Vuelves a golpear tu frente, ahora directamente con la encimera. Murmuras un «auch», tras tu estupidez… _De tantas personas en el mundo, ¿por qué Clarke, Raven?_ Qué puntería.

Ves a tu amiga venir hacia dónde estás, con una mueca divertida que contrasta con la incomodidad que sientes por dentro, pero joder… la Raven se gana tu voluntad de forma muy fácil, solo tienes que ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando sonríe para que tenga toda tu atención.

— ¿Lo notaste?— ¿Será que habla del jodido beso?, porque joder, de donde estás no se vio nada y eso ella debería saberlo.

— ¿El qué?— preguntas con miedo de saber la respuesta, porque no quieres a Raven hablando de lo jodidamente bien que besa Clarke, de sus labios acariciando los suyos, de la picardía de esa lengua viperina acariciando la suya, del jodido sabor a perfección inhumana que seguro tiene, porque todo esto es algo que quieres averiguar de forma personal… no por las palabras de alguien más. No por las palabras de tu amiga, joder… _No me cuentes, Rave, no me cuentes._

—También coloca alarmas para cosas ridículas como recordar cuánto falta para su hora de trabajo—. La sonrisa en sus labios se vuelve aun más divertida y a ti te nace una de alivio. No, aún no estás preparada para aceptar que algo suceda entre ellas.

—El resto de la humanidad no tiene la culpa de que tú seas un cronómetro humano—. Y no se le pasa nada, esa sí llega a tiempo a todos lados.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme?— no tienes ni idea de a qué viene la pregunta. No. No tienes nada que decirle.

— ¿Eh?... ¿te quiero?— abordas el camino fácil y ella niega mirándote. Al parecer eso no es lo que esperaba, pero la verdad, no tienes ni idea.

—Vale, yo también te quiero, tontísima— se da por vencida, de eso estás segura— ¿Jugamos algo mientras se termina de hacer… eh… eso?— pregunta mientras saca el ajedrez que tienen guardado en una gaveta de la encimera y asientes, porque eso de utilizar la estrategia se te da genial; el juego te encanta, y si el contrincante es tan perspicaz como tú, más todavía.

— ¡Qué bueno que te des cuenta de que tu rey no aguantará más de quince minutos en el tablero!— picas adelante, es algo típico de ustedes… no son de las que juegan calladas.

—¿Vamos a jugar una sola vez? Porque con lo malo de tu apertura en cinco minutos ya tu rey habrá pasado a mejor vida dos veces. Me lo grita la experiencia—. Contraataca levantando una ceja y te ríes mientras respondes:

—Hey… que yo no tengo la culpa de que solo hayas tenido experiencias con precoces— Toma un pañito de cocina y te lo tira a la cara. Patadas de ahogado… Te ríes más fuerte, ignorando el dolor en la parte baja de tus pulmones y empiezas a armar el tablero—. De una vez te digo, pagar por clases de cocina será una pérdida si no intentas aprender—. Y es que, si ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que está en el horno, te queda más que claro que de la práctica número uno no aprendió nada.

—De una vez te digo… valdrá la pena— Responde mirándote fijamente… y vamos, que la perspicacia es solo cuestión del ajedrez, porque no entiendes nada nada lo que quiere decir su mirada—. ¿Juegas con blancas o negras?— inquiere mientras te mira caminar hacia la encimera con el pañito… pero es que la mancha que acabas de desaparecer ya te tenía inquieta.

—Negras, te doy ventaja.

Volteas el tablero, quedando con las negras frente a ti. Antes de que la castaña juegue, tu celular vuelve a sonar y ruedas los ojos, porque seguro es Octavia preguntando nuevamente qué tal estás, ¿es que acaso esa mujer no se cansa? Pero la _led_ brilla morado, el color que le habías asignado a _Telegram_ y no, no es de Octavia, porque ni ella, ni las personas normales, utilizan esa aplicación para mensajearse.

Frunces el ceño, porque es un número desconocido… y tu corazón vuelve a saltarse un latido. Y ¡joder!… no es que el contenido del mensaje sea merecedor de un jodido nobel, o algo parecido, porque el:

 _«Me he quedado con unas ganas inmensas de seguir enseñándote ese corte»_

No dice mucho… pero la firma… la firma…:

 _«_ _Maggie Sawyer_ _»_ _._

 _¡Joder! ¡Qué firma!_

Tu compañera de partido voltea el tablero, llamando tu atención… y la miras sonreír, mientras intentas acompasar el zumbido de tu jodido corazón.

La jodida castaña a la que amas más que a tu vida te guiña un ojo antes de decir:

—Vamos, empieza, que yo también sé jugar con negras.

…..

Y acá les dejo el capítulo diez, disculpen la demora, en serio... No empezaré a dar excusas. También me ha costado lo suyo este (todos me cuestan bastante).

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han incluido la historia en sus favoritas, a los que la siguen, a los que me siguen :$, a los que dan su opinión y también a aquellos hermosos lectores que siguen en el closet (xD).

Respondiendo a Luy: 3 De Clarke se sabe muy poco, es nuestra incógnita, es normal que no te encaje. Y Raven, Raven está medio tostada, pero es un amor… Raven y Octavia lo darían todo por Lexa. Y bueno, sí, entiendo la posición de Lexa. Siempre me acuerdo de ti xD

(Lo de la portada, acá en siempre ha sido la misma, pero la cambiaré ) 

Este capítulo va dedicado a MakotoBlack, que tomando en cuenta que en su país es veintiocho de febrero y en el mío ya es primero de marzo debe ser algo así como su cumpeaños. ¡Feliz leaños! xD


End file.
